Beyblade : les Tournois d'Amérique
by Golden Sun 17
Summary: FIC TERMINEE Un nouveau départ...
1. Prologue

BEYBLADE : LES TOURNOIS D'AMERIQUE  
Disclaimer : les personnages que vous connaissez ne m'appartiennent pas, ceux que vous ne connaissez pas sont à moi.  
  
Cette fic se passe après le tournoi asiatique, les Bladebreakers se sont qualifiés pour le championnat américain.  
Prologue  
Les Bladebreakers avaient gagné leur billet pour les tournois d'Amérique en triomphant contre les White Tigers au tournoi de Chine. Les Bladebreakers formaient une équipe de quatre membres : Kai le capitaine mais aussi le plus solitaire, était peut-être le plus dangereux. Il mettait à genoux tous ses adversaires car un spectre habitait sa toupie, un phoenix du nom de Dranzer. Kai s'est fait enregistré comme remplaçant. Il y avait aussi Ray, un ancien membre des White Tigers. Driger, surnommé le Tigre Blanc, est le spactre de sa toupie. Les White Tigers l'avaient longtemps considéré comme un traître lorsqu'il a rejoint les Bladebreakers au tournoi japonais. L'équipe comptait aussi Max, probablement le membre au sourire éternel. Il a une grande confiance en lui et en Draciel son spectre, il se sortait toujours des situations les plus difficiles. Enfin, Tyson, le plaisantin du groupe, qui pouvait détendre l'atmosphère la plus tendue avec ses blagues et ses idioties les plus drôles. Pour lui, l'amitié c'est sacré, il était le seul à pouvoir agacer Kai. L'héritage de sa famille fut un spectre nommé Dragoon, qui habita sa toupie. Leur technicien, Kenny, les accompagnait toujours. Il s'occupait de renforcer les toupies de Max et Tyson, avec l'aide de son ordinateur où son specte, Dizzi, avait été enfermé. Kenny suivait Tyson depuis ses débuts en tant que beybladeur, il y était pour beaucoup dans les victoires des Bladebreakers. Leur manager, Mr Dickenson, s'occupait de tous les papiers administratifs et des voyages. Ils étaient en route pour New-York, dans l'avion.  
  
Tyson : Waouh ! Je sens que l'Amérique, ça va être génial ! On sera tout petits devant les grattes-ciel, pas vrai, Chef ?  
  
Kenny : Exactement, Tyson. D'après les statistiques, les tours peuvent aller de deux à trois fois plus grand que nos immeubles au Japon.  
  
Max : Eh Tyson, tel que je te connais, tu serais capable de te perdre dans une rue même droite !  
  
Tyson : N'importe quoi, d'abord ! En plus, tu seras avec moi !  
  
Ray, sourire : Si vous ne faisiez pas partie des Bladebreakers, on vous prendrait facilement pour des clowns.  
  
Tyson et Max : Des clowns de cirque !  
  
Tous deux éclatèrent de rire.  
  
Kenny : Mais où suis-je donc tombé ?  
  
Ray : Laisse, Kenny. Ils évacuent leur stress en riant, c'est plutôt bon signe, non ?  
  
Kai : Ce n'est pas en riant bêtement qu'on remportera nos matches.  
  
Tyson : Kai recommence à être grincheux.  
  
Mr Dickenson : Les enfants, calmez-vous. J'ai à vous parler.  
  
Ray : On vous écoute.  
  
Mr Dickenson : Bien. Nous arrivons dans quelques heures et les tournois commencent dans cinq jours.  
  
Tyson : Pourquoi si tard ? Je veux me lancer tout de suite, moi.  
  
Max : Laisse-le parler.  
  
Mr Dickenson : S'il commence si tard, c'est parce qu'il nous faut une équipe de cinq joueurs or, vous n'êtes que quatre beybladeurs. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les autres équipes en route pour New-York sont dans le même cas. Donc, durant ces cinq jours, vous devez trouver quelqu'un pour être le cinquième membre de votre équipe.  
  
Ray : Comment doit-on procéder ?  
  
Tyson : On va quand même pas prendre le premier beybladeur venu et lui dire : « Salut, tu es notre cinquième membre ! »  
  
Mr Dickenson : Mais non, calmez-vous. Quand vous arriverez en ville, il y aura beaucoup de beybladeurs qui voudront intégrer votre équipe. Il n'est sûrement pas question de tous les prendre. C'est pour ça que je pose une condition. Le challenger devra défier l'un d'entre vous et le battre lors d'un duel en trois manches.  
  
Kenny : Ma foi, c'est un bon plan.  
  
Tyson : Et si personne nous bat, comment on fait ?  
  
Ray : Tyson, tu es trop sûr de toi. Je dirais plutôt : qu'est-ce qu'on fait si plusieurs personnes nous battent ?  
  
Mr Dickenson : Eh bien, c'est simple. Ces personnes se livreront un duel en trois manches jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un vainqueur. Ce vainqueur sera le cinquième membre des Bladebreakers.  
  
Kai : Et comment se dérouleront les tournois ?  
  
Mr Dickenson : Un match se dispute en cinq manches. C'est pour ça qu'il vous faut un autre membre dans l'équipe. Il faut gagner trois manches sur les cinq.  
  
Max : Ça sera plus long qu'en Chine ! Vive le stress !  
  
Ray : A mon avis, il y aura bien plus que du stress.  
  
Voilà, c'est tout pour le prologue. Pour l'instant, il ne se passe rien d'intéressant mais ça va se gâter par la suite, notamment avec l'arrivée prochaine du cinquième membre dans l'équipe ! Alors, j'attends de savoir ce que vous en pensez pour le début.  
  
Le premier chapitre s'intitulera Le défi du beybladeur, histoire de vous mettre l'eau à la bouche. 


	2. Le défi du Beybladeur

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel.  
Chapitre 1 : Le défi du beybladeur  
L'avion atterrit à New-York. Le temps de récupérer les bagages était infiniment long et ils étaient tous plus ou moins fatigués. Dans le car qui les emmenait à l'hôtel Roosevelt, Max était surexcité pendant que Tyson se lamentait.  
  
Tyson : Je suis tellement fatigué que je ferais bien un gros dodo jusqu'à demain.  
  
Kenny : Oui, mais tu ne peux pas. Il faut rechercher le cinquième membre.  
  
Max : Allez, Tyson, un peu d'échauffement te rendra la forme !  
  
Ray : Il est vrai que nous sommes tous fatigués. Il vaut mieux nous reposer avant de partir en ville.  
  
Tyson : Bonne idée, après tout, il n'est que 10h du matin.  
  
Kai : On partira cet après-midi.  
  
A peine furent-ils rentrés dans leur suite que Tyson se jeta sur un lit et fit une sieste jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Kenny décida de fixer les recherches sur deux jours. Les trois jours suivants seront réservés pour l'entraînement jusqu'au tournoi. Ils partirent après le déjeuner. Ils visitèrent la ville tout en acceptant les défis lancés par différents challengers pour le cinquième membre de l'équipe. Tyson les releva tous un par un. Au bout d'un moment, il y en avait tellement que les challengers durent faire la queue et attendre leur tour.  
  
Kenny enregistrait les données sur les différentes toupies que Tyson affrontait. Il les battait tous mais il les encourageait en leur conseillant de s'entraîner plus. Il accepta un nouveau défi.  
  
Max : Bien, les joueurs sont prêts ? 3, 2, 1, hyper-vitesse !  
  
Tyson : Dragoon, attaque !  
  
La toupie de l'adversaire supporta bien les chocs.  
  
Kenny : Cette toupie est spécialement basée sur la défense.  
  
Dizzi : Exact, Chef. Mais je trouve que Tyson et Dragoon ont l'air fatigués. Il semblerait que Tyson ait relevé trop de défis.  
  
Max : Je vais l'aider. Tyson se reposera après son match.  
  
Tyson : Dragoon, fais souffler la tempête !  
  
L'autre toupie fut éjectée. Tyson eut une autre victoire à son actif. Max le remplaça. Il en affronta trois autres mais le quatrième et dernier les défia, le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Kenny : Ce garçon ne me plaît pas beaucoup.  
  
Tyson : Moi non plus.  
  
Garçon : Je m'appelle Walter et je désire affronter l'un d'entre vous.  
  
Max : Pas de problèmes, j' suis prêt !  
  
Walter : Mais j'ai moi aussi mes propres conditions.  
  
Ray : Dis toujours.  
  
Walter : Tenons-nous-en aux règles. Si je gagne, je suis l'un des vôtres.  
  
Kenny : Minute, mon grand, on a décidé d'étendre nos recherches sur deux jours. Et si tu gagnes, tu devras attendre demain soir pour définitivement faire partie de l'équipe.  
  
Dizzi : Si je comprends bien, Walter restera un membre potentiel.  
  
Kenny : C'est tout à fait ça.  
  
Walter : Comme tu veux, petit, mais ça ne fait que retarder mon triomphe !  
  
Kai commença à s'intéresser à la conversation.  
  
Tyson : De quel triomphe parles-tu ?  
  
Walter fixa Kai, son sourire s'accentua.  
  
Walter : Si je reste parmi vous, ce qui ne fait aucun doute, je veux te combattre, Kai, toi, le champion du monde.  
  
Kai fronça les sourcils.  
  
Kai : Tu n'as aucune chance.  
  
Walter : Au contraire, j'ai toutes mes chances.  
  
Il montra la partie supérieure de sa toupie.  
  
Dizzi : Mais je connais ça ! C'est un spectre connu très rare ! Un faucon d'une grande puissance.  
  
Walter : Je vous présente Wing, il ne me quitte jamais et ne m'a jamais déçu jusqu'à présent. Je suis convaincu qu'il surpasse ton Dranzer.  
  
Kai alla répliquer mais Kenny le devança.  
  
Kenny : Si tu venais à battre Kai, tu pourrais prétendre au titre de champion du monde.  
  
Walter : Tu comprends vite, petit.  
  
Kenny : C'est bien joli tout ça, mais il faut respecter les règles. Max, il est à toi.  
  
Walter prépara son lanceur, il fixa sa toupie.  
  
Walter : Ce n'est qu'un léger contre-temps, mais un petit entraînement ne me fera pas de mal.  
  
Tyson : Vas-y, Maxou, fais-le taire !  
  
Max se prépara, tandis que Kenny préparait Dizzi à l'analyse du spectre de Walter.  
  
Tyson : 3, 2, 1, hyper-vitesse !  
  
Ils lancèrent leur toupie, la première manche débuta. Les toupies dévalaient l'arène en s'entrechoquant sans arrêt, elles résistaient aussi bien l'une que l'autre.  
  
Dizzi : Vu comme le match est parti, Max a un sérieux avantage et Walter ne fait que se défendre. Mais je pense quand même que Max devrait se méfier.  
  
Kenny : Max, passe à l'attaque maintenant !  
  
Max : Vas-y Draciel ! Tu le tiens !  
  
Draciel donna des assauts de plus en plus forts et la toupie de Walter encaissait et faiblissait sous les coups de Draciel.  
  
Max : Le coup de grâce !  
  
Draciel lança un ultime assaut qui projeta l'autre toupie hors de l'arène. Elle atterrit directement dans la main de son propriétaire.  
  
Tyson : Waouh, génial Maxou ! T'es le plus fort !  
  
Max menait mais Walter souriait toujours.  
  
Walter : Au fait, j'allais oublier, Kai. Si je te bats lors de notre duel, je serais le nouveau capitaine des Bladebreakers.  
  
Tous furent stupéfaits par cette proposition plutôt audacieuse, Kai le premier. Il ne saurait refuser un tel marché.  
  
Kai : Je relève le défi.  
  
Tyson : Eh, Walter, arrête de frimer ! C'est Max qui mène la partie en ce moment, alors faudrait pas crier victoire trop vite !  
  
Walter : Ce n'était qu'un échauffement.  
  
Max : Reprenons la partie, maintenant.  
  
Ray : Fais attention, Max. Il manigance quelque chose.  
  
Max : Je serais prudent.  
  
Dizzi : J'ai un horrible pressentiment ! Eteignez-moi !  
  
Kenny : Désolé, Dizzi, mais j'ai besoin de toi.  
  
Tyson : 3, 2, 1, hyper-vitesse !  
  
Les toupies filèrent comme des fusées. La toupie de Walter se mit à poursuivre celle de Max, elle la rattrapa facilement.  
  
Walter : Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, Wing ! Vas-y ! Montre à ce Draciel qui est le maître !  
  
Le spectre brilla mais il ne sortit pas. La vitesse de rotation augmenta de manière phénoménale, elle tournait si vite qu'elle devint invisible à l'oeil nu. Max fut déconcerté, il avait beau balayer l'arène du regard, aucune trace du Wing de Walter. Draciel se plaça en mode défense au centre. Soudain, Wing redevint visible et fonça sur Draciel à la vitesse d'un éclair. La toupie de Max résista tant qu'elle pouvait mais elle glissait sur les parois. Wing l'entraînait vers le bord de l'arène et il lui suffit encore d'un effort pour faire sortir la toupie verte.  
  
Max : Ça alors, j'en reviens pas ! J'ai rien vu venir !  
  
Tyson : Chef ?  
  
Kenny : C'est un effet d'optique.  
  
Dizzi : Il me semble que je me répète mais lorsqu'une toupie atteint une certaine vitesse de rotation, elle devient invisible. Je suis désolée pour toi, Max.  
  
Ray : Nous n'avons pas affaire à un spectre ordinaire. Max, je te demande d'être extrêmement prudent pour la troisième manche.  
  
Max récupéra sa toupie au pied de Walter.  
  
Tyson : Max, tu vas bien ?  
  
Max : T'inquiète pas, Tyson. C'est maintenant que le véritable duel a lieu !  
  
Tyson : Ouais, bien parlé, vieux !  
  
Walter : Alors, Max, tu jettes l'éponge ?  
  
Max : Non, je vais me battre jusqu'au bout.  
  
Tyson : Tout le monde est prêt ? Hyper-vitesse !  
  
Dès le début, Max chercha à avoir l'avantage en prenant la toupie de Walter en chasse. Mais cette toupie disparut et réapparut derrière celle de Max.  
  
Dizzi : C'est très mauvais signe !  
  
Kenny : Max est en difficulté, il ne peut ni attaquer, ni se défendre au risque que la même chose se reproduise ! On est mal !  
  
Tyson : Allez Max, on est tous avec toi !  
  
Max : Vas-y Draciel, montre-lui ce que tu sais faire !  
  
Draciel sortit de sa toupie, un monstre violet surgit.  
  
Walter : A toi de jouer, Wing !  
  
Wing sortit à son tour, un énorme faucon lumineux sembla emprisonner Draciel entre ses serres. Draciel disparut mais le faucon était toujours visible. La toupie de Walter prit son élan et se positionna sur celle de Max. La toupie verte fut considérablement ralentie par le poids de son adversaire. Wing l'entraîna sur les parois, Draciel ne pouvait pas se libérer de cette emprise, il était contrôlé. Draciel continuait de ralentir, les deux toupies, toujours l'une sur l'autre, répétaient les tours d'arènes.  
  
Max : Non, Draciel !  
  
Walter : C'est bon, Wing, la^che-le !  
  
Wing obéit, il quitta Draciel et revint au centre. Quant à la toupie de Max, elle était tellement ralentie qu'elle s'arrêta de tourner d'elle- même.  
  
Max : Draciel, c'est pas vrai !  
  
Max se précipita et prit sa toupie dans sa main.  
  
Max : Je suis fier de toi, tu t'es battu comme un chef.  
  
Tyson : C'est fini, Walter a gagné.  
  
Kenny : Tout n'est pas perdu. Il nous reste à trouver quequ'un de plus fort et vite, avant demain soir.  
  
Walter : J'en doute. Je suis incontestablement le plus fort beybladeur de cette ville. Bien, j'imagine que vous avez autre chose à faire et Kai, garde-moi ta place au chaud.  
  
Il s'en alla, fier de sa victoire sur Max.  
  
Ray : Max et Tyson sont fatigués, je propose de rentrer.  
  
Tous acquiescèrent volontiers, néanmoins Kenny paraissait déçu.  
  
Tyson : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Chef ? C'est plutôt à Max de faire cette tête, tu ne crois pas ?  
  
Kenny : Pourtant, Max avait l'avantage, mais je ne savais pas que Wing était si fort. Mes calculs sont à recommencer. Et puis je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit dans l'équipe. Je sais que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire mais je ne fais qu'exprimer mon opinion.  
  
Max : Bien sûr que t'as ton mot à dire, d'une certaine façon, tu fais partie des Bladebreakers.  
  
Ray : Et puis, tu sous-estimes Kai et Dranzer. Ce qui ne te plairait pas, c'est avoir Walter pour capitaine.  
  
Kenny : Oui, c'est sûrement ça.  
  
Tyson : Oh, t'en fais pas, Chef ! Kai va le réduire en bouillie !  
  
Kai ne le montra pas, mais il était surpris d'entendre ces paroles. Il n'a pas été toujours agréable mais ses coéquipiers avaient une grande confiance en lui. Cela le réconforta.  
  
Kenny : Vous avez raison, j'ai tort de m'en faire.  
  
Le soir, pendant que les Bladebreakers se reposaient de cette journée, Kenny restait encore debout pour améliorer les anneaux de défense des toupies de Tyson et Max.  
  
Dizzi : Techniquement, je ne connais aucun alliage capable de résister bien longtemps aux assaut de ce Wing. D'ailleurs, il m'exaspère, je n'ai jamais vu de pareil frimeur !  
  
Kenny : La jalousie est un vilain défaut.  
  
Dizzi : Je ne suis pas jalouse. Ecoute, Kenny, je cherche toujours et je ne trouve rien.  
  
Kenny : Je vais te rentrer des nouvelles données et tu en tiendras compte dans tes recherches.  
  
Dizzi : Tu peux toujours essayer mais je ne te garantis rien.  
  
Kenny : Une dernière recherche et ensuite on va se coucher.  
  
Dizzi : Je veux bien essayer, alors, parce que c'est toi. . .  
  
Dizzi chercha pendant un bon moment.  
  
Dizzi : J'ai bien trouvé quelque chose mais ça ne servira à rien.  
  
Kenny : Dis toujours.  
  
Dizzi : Un anneau efficace serait constitué essentiellement de métaux lourds. La toupie de Max conviendrait mais ce genre d'alliage l'handicaperait sérieusement en pleine phase d'attaque. Quant à celle de Tyson, n'en parlons même pas.  
  
Kenny soupira de désespoir.  
  
Kenny : Je crois que tu as mérité de te reposer. Merci Dizzi.  
  
Dizzi : Bonne nuit, Kenny.  
  
Il éteignit son ordinateur, remonta les deux toupies et alla se coucher.  
Le chapitre 1 est clos. Que pensez-vous de Walter ? N'est-il pas prétentieux ? Je me suis retenue de m'étrangler quand je me suis rendue compte à quel point il pouvait être lourd !! Dans la suite, il le sera encore plus et même il deviendra carrément imbuvable !!  
  
Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : L'autre candidate.  
  
Bonne lecture et surtout laissez-moi quelques reviews, que je sache ce que vous en pensez. 


	3. L'autre candidate

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel.  
Chapitre 2 : L'autre candidate  
Le lendemain, Kai se leva en premier, suivi par Kenny et Ray. Max ne fut pas difficile à être réveillé mais Tyson, c'était toute une affaire. Ray et Max avaient pris le coup de main.  
  
Ray : Tyson, tu ferais mieux de te lever.  
  
Max T'as manqué le petit-déjeuner !  
  
Tyson sursauta d'un coup.  
  
Tyson : Quoi ? C'est pas possible !  
  
Max : Il faut lui parler de nourriture pour le lever.  
  
Ray éclata de rire.  
  
Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner rapidement et partirent tout de suite pour le parc où les beybladeurs avaient l'habitude de disputer les duels entre eux pour se perfectionner. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, une horde de beybladeurs se précipita sur eux, certains pour demander des autographes, d'autres pour les défier.  
  
Tyson : Je ne savais pas qu'on était aussi populaires.  
  
Kenny : Je crois que Ray et Kai parlent d'eux-même.  
  
En effet, Ray et Kai étaient plus populaires auprès des filles que les autres beybladeurs, ils se retrouvaient noyés sous des dizaines de filles américaines.  
  
Max : Il faut aller les aider sinon, il ne restera plus rien d'eux à la fin de la journée.  
  
Elles acceptèrent gentiment de les laisser tranquilles mais elles partirent en leur lançant des baisers. Ray souffla un grand coup.  
  
Ray : Merci les gars. Sans vous, on ne s'en sortait pas.  
  
Kai : Parle pour toi. Je serais plus tenté par un défi plutôt que ces furies.  
  
Tyson : C'est dingue ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont que je n'ai pas ?  
  
Kenny : Laisse tomber, Tyson, tu es trop gamin pour elles.  
  
Max : Ouais, elles préfèrent les hommes mûrs comme notre Ray.  
  
Ray rougit puis sourit.  
  
Tyson : Mûrs mais pas pourris !  
  
Ils éclatèrent tous de rire sauf Kai, évidemment.  
  
Kai : Quelle bande de gamins ! Tyson, il y a des challengers qui attendent, faut-il que je relève les défis à ta place ?  
  
Tyson : C'est bon, j'y vais !  
  
Max : Je vais en prendre avec moi. On va se partager la tâche.  
  
Max prit un groupe de challengers avec lui, les autres restaient avec Tyson.  
  
Ray : Je vais encourager Max. On se retrouve tout à l'heure.  
  
Il suivit Max, Kai et Kenny restèrent avec Tyson.  
  
Toute la matinée, des challengers vinrent défier les Bladebreakers mais aucun ne réussit à battre Max ou Tyson au bout des trois manches. Il fallait dire aussi qu'ils étaient plus en forme que la veille.  
  
A la fin de la matinée, Ray et Max rejoignirent les trois autres.  
  
Ray : Alors, du nouveau ?  
  
Kenny : Non, pour l'instant, le seul candidat pour notre équipe reste Walter.  
  
Max : Il faut en trouver un autre et vite. Mais peut-être que ce qu'il dit est vrai. Peut-être qu'il est le meilleur beybladeur de la ville.  
  
Kai : Sans paraître pessimiste, même le meilleur beybladeur qui soit a connu au moins une défaite, n'est-ce pas Tyson ?  
  
Tyson : Ne me regarde pas comme ça !  
  
Ray : C'est vrai que Tyson a battu Kai, lors de la finale régionale.  
  
Kenny : D'après mes calculs, il y a une chance sur un million que Walter ait déjà été battu.  
  
Dizzi : Parce que son spectre l'accompagnait depuis ses débuts.  
  
Tyson : Toute cette réflexion m'a donné faim, pas vous ?  
  
Dizzi : Sacré Tyson ! Un estomac sur pattes !  
  
Ray : Tyson et Max se sont dépensés depuis ce matin, ils ont besoin de reprendre des forces.  
  
Max : Oui, achetons-nous quelque chose et trouvons-nous un endroit tranquille.  
  
Ils trouvèrent un vendeur de sandwiches, ils en achetèrent cinq avec l'argent donné par Mr Dickenson. Leurs sandwiches en main, ils cherchaient un endroit pour déjeuner. Ils passèrent sous un arbre. Une voix en surgit.  
  
Voix : Hey, vous ! Vous êtes les Bladebreakers ?  
  
Ils relevèrent tous la tête et aperçurent une silhouette perchée sur une branche élevée de l'arbre.  
  
Tyson : Heu. . . Ouais, pourquoi ?  
  
La silhouette se leva de sa branche et s'aida des autres branches plus basses pour descendre. La personne fut enfin visible. C'était une jeune fille d'environ leur âge, elle avait les cheveux bleu-sombre mi-longs avec un bandeau violet, les yeux mauves, un haut rouge à col montant blanc avec des manches remontées jusqu'aux poignets de la même couleur, ainsi qu'un short et des chaussures montantes rouges, enfin un collant blanc. Dans l'ensemble, elle était plutôt mignonne, mais assez étrange.  
  
Fille : Pardonnez-moi, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Maya. Je suis là pour défier l'un d'entre vous. . . à moins que vous préfériez déjeuner d'abord ?  
  
Max chuchote à Kenny : Elle est étrange mais polie.  
  
Tyson : Moi, je veux bien t'affronter.  
  
Maya : Tu es sûr, tu ne veux pas manger avant ?  
  
Tyson : Sûr, finissons-en tout de suite et j'irai manger après.  
  
Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Maya.  
  
Maya : D'accord, finissons-en !  
  
Ils se réunirent tous devant un bey-stadium.  
  
Maya : Quand tu veux, mon mignon.  
  
Tyson : Mon mignon ?  
  
Ray, Max et Kenny : Mon mignon ?  
  
Maya rit discrètement. Tyson et elle fixèrent leurs toupies.  
  
Max : Vous êtes prêts ? 3, 2, 1. . .  
  
Maya et Tyson : Hyper-vitesse !  
  
Max : Ils sont déchaînés !  
  
Les toupies dévalèrent les parois. Celle de Maya se plaça au centre en mode défense.  
  
Maya pense : Voyons ce qu'il sait faire.  
  
Dizzi : On dirait que Maya a peur des assauts de Tyson, elle adopte la même tactique défensive que Max. Pour le moment, Tyson a l'avantage.  
  
La toupie grise lança un assaut contre la rouge au centre. Cette dernière l'esquiva puis se lança à sa poursuite.  
  
Kenny : Jolie feinte !  
  
Dizzi : Cette Maya a de la ressource.  
  
Maya s'apprêta à sortir son spectre mais Tyson la devança.  
  
Tyson : Dragoon, attaque-tempête et achève-la !  
  
Dragoon augmenta sa vitesse de rotation et monta en puissance. Il brilla.  
  
Maya : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
Tyson : Allez, Dragoon !  
  
Dragoon sortit de la toupie et créa une tornade dans l'arène. La toupie de Maya fut emportée dans le tourbillon et atterrit directement dans les mains de Maya.  
  
Max : Tyson gagne la première manche !  
  
Dizzi : Vu comme il était parti, il allait sûrement l'emporter.  
  
Maya se détendit et sourit gentiment.  
  
Maya : C'était bien joué, Tyson. J'ai été simplement surprise par ton spectre très impressionnant.  
  
Tyson : Merci pour ton compliment !  
  
Maya : Cette deuxième manche s'annonce passionnante. Il faudra bien plus qu'une simple brise pour m'effrayer !  
  
Kenny : Elle est sûre d'elle, cette fois-ci.  
  
Ray : Ça sent le spectre puissant.  
  
Max : Prêts pour la deuxième manche ? Hyper-vitesse !  
  
Les toupies furent lancées avec fureur. Dragoon se mit à attaquer la toupie de Maya. Les toupies s'entrechoquèrent, des étincelles giclèrent.  
  
Tyson : Dragoon, mets le feu !  
  
Maya : Ça y est presque !  
  
Le centre de la toupie rouge brilla. Dragoon s'éleva dans les airs.  
  
Maya : Maintenant !  
  
Latoupie de Maya projeta un gigantesque animal vert-marine.  
  
Tyson : Encore un oiseau ?  
  
Kenny : Ce n'est plus un faucon mais un aigle !  
  
Maya : Je vous présente Tyler, mon spectre. Tyler, mets Dragoon à terre ! Serres d'acier !  
  
Tyler survola Dragoon, on pouvait distinguer ses pattes qui enserraient le corps de Dragoon. Il rentra dans la toupie grise, Tyler donna un dernier assaut qui éjecta la toupie de Tyson vers Maya. Elle l'attrapa au vol.  
  
Ray : Après une telle attaque, elle continue à tourner, c'est surprenant !  
  
Maya examina la toupie de Tyson, puis la lui tendit.  
  
Tyson, surpris : Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?  
  
Maya : C'est un beau spécimen que tu as là, je parle de Dragoon. Ne le perds pas.  
  
Tyson : Compris. Tyler m'a beaucoup impressionné. Tu es très forte.  
  
Maya : Prêt pour la dernière manche ?  
  
Tyson : Plus que jamais ! Je ne te ferais pas de cadeaux.  
  
Maya : J'y compte bien.  
  
Kenny : Cette dernière manche promet d'être palpitante.  
  
Max et Ray hochèrent la tête.  
  
Max : 3, 2, 1, hyper-vitesse !  
  
Tyson : C'est parti, allez Dragoon !  
  
Maya : Vas-y, Tyler !  
  
Les toupies s'entrechoquèrent puis descendirent dans l'arène. Aucune ne fuyait l'autre, chaque choc était un nouveau duel. La toupie de Tyson commença à fuir et monta en puissance.  
  
Tyson : Dragoon, fais souffler la tempête du siècle !  
  
Une tornade se forma, emportant la toupie de Maya qui continuait de tourner.  
  
Maya : Tyler, envole-toi !  
  
Toujours en l'air, elle tourna de plus en plus vite et son spectre sortit. La tempête n'avait plus aucune influence sur la toupie rouge. Celle- ci redescendit et attaqua férocement Dragoon qui sortit sur la demande de Tyson. Les deux spectres entrèrent en collision, produisant une lumière intense aveuglant les combattants ainsi que l'assistance. Maya et Tyson essayaient de voir ce qu'il se passait mais ils ne distinguaient même plus leurs spectres respectifs. La lumière diminua d'intensité et ils purent voir leurs toupies. Elles étaient toutes les deux au centre mais la toupie rouge tournait toujours alors que celle de Tyson s'était arrêtée. Maya descendit dans l'arène et prit les deux toupies. Elle tendit l'autre toupie à son propriétaire.  
  
Maya : Tiens, elle est intacte. Beau match !  
  
Ils se serrèrent la main.  
  
Tyson : Merci. J'apprécie beaucoup les joueurs de ta trempe.  
  
Maya : Tout l'honneur était pour moi.  
  
Elle sourit aux autres membres de l'équipe et commença à partir.  
  
Ray : Attends, Maya !  
  
Elle se retourna face à Ray, une expression de surprise sur le visage.  
  
Ray : Tu ne veux pas. . . enfin. . .  
  
Kai : Ce que Ray essaie de te dire, c'est que tu es candidate pour être notre cinquième membre.  
  
Maya : Je croyais que Walter l'était déjà.  
  
Kenny : Tu connais Walter ?  
  
Maya : Qui ne le connaît pas ? Il clame sa réputation haut et fort sur tous les toits de New-York.  
  
Tyson : Il est frimeur et il ne le cache pas.  
  
Max : Si tu as battu Tyson, tu as autant de chances que lui d'être avec nous pour les prochains tournois.  
  
Maya : Mais vous, vous préférez qui ? C'est à vous de décider.  
  
Kenny : Pour moi, c'est tout réfléchi, je choisis Maya !  
  
Tyson : Moi aussi !  
  
Max : Moi aussi !  
  
Ray : Je n'ai plus qu'à vous suivre.  
  
Kai : Il n'y a pas de préférence. On doit se plier aux règles, celui qui gagne viendra avec nous. En clair, Maya, tu vas devoir affronter Walter, que ça te plaise ou non.  
  
Maya : Cette fois, il ne pourra pas me refuser ce duel !  
  
Ray : Tu l'as déjà défié ?  
  
Maya : Oui, mais chaque fois, il m'a répondu : « Retourne jouer à la poupée » ou « Tu vas te casser un ongle ». Mais je savais que ça ne m'avancerait à rien de m'énerver alors j'ai finalement laissé tomber.  
  
Il fallait bien le reconnaître, elle était très calme.  
  
Tyson : Ce genre de réaction m'horripile !  
  
Kenny : Je vais t'expliquer la situation. Tout dépend de toi. Si Walter est notre cinquième membre, il veut combattre Kai et prendre sa place de capitaine de notre équipe, en cas de victoire. C'est là que tu entres en scène. Toi et Walter combattez, tu gagnes et tu es le cinquième membre, tout le monde est content et Kai est sauvé. Walter pouura clamer sa réputation ailleurs.  
  
Tyson : Super plan, Chef !  
  
Max : Tu crois que Maya a des chances contre Walter ?  
  
Dizzi : Miss Maya, que j'apprécie particulièrement, a un spectre aussi puissant que celui de Walter. Ils ont tous les deux des oiseaux majestueux et puissants, ce qui fait d'eux des redoutables beybladeurs ! Maya, je suis de tout coeur avec toi !  
  
Maya : Merci, Dizzi ! Tu es gentille !  
  
Dizzi : Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir, euh. . . je veux dire, tu vas faire fondre mes circuits !  
  
Maya sourit de l'embarras de Dizzi.  
  
Kenny : Alors, tu marches avec nous ou pas ?  
  
Tyson : Dis oui !  
  
Max : S'il te plaît !  
  
Ray : L'occasion ne se présentera pas une autre fois.  
  
Maya réfléchit.  
  
Maya : Si je comprends bien, si j'accepte, j'évite à Kai de se faire humilier en beauté.  
  
Elle leva un oeil vers Kai, impatient de connaître sa réponse.  
  
Kai : Je pourrais l'écraser avec ou sans ton aide.  
  
Elle réfléchit encore. Elle regarda tour à tour le visage de Kenny et ceux des Bladebreakers qui la fixaient. Tyson et Max avaient le visage rempli d'espoir. Elle leva la tête vers Ray et lui sourit.  
  
Maya : Ray, tu as raison. L'occasion est trop belle ! D'accord, je marche !  
  
Tyson, Max et Kenny sautèrent de joie tandis que Ray posa une main sur l'épaule de Maya.  
  
Ray : Tu as pris la bonne décision.  
  
Maya : Tu avais aussi peur pour Kai ?  
  
Ray : Je ne doute pas que Kai puisse battre Walter haut-la-main, mais disons que, j'ai aussi mes préférences.  
  
Maya : Merci de m'accorder ta confiance, ça me touche.  
  
Ils se sourirent mutuellement.  
  
Kenny : Maya, rendez-vous à 17h dans le hall de l'hôtel Roosevelt, on viendra te chercher !  
  
Maya : D'accord !  
  
Elle quitta le parc et les Bladebreakers purent déjeuner en discutant du fulgurant match livré entre Tyson et Maya.  
C'est fini pour le chapitre 2. Un méga merci pour Shiny qui m'a laissé une review très encourageante. Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : Un nouveau membre dans l'équipe. Oui, ce sera le jeu décisif entre Maya et Walter. Bien sûr, on sait tous comment ça va se terminer mais ce sera un combat très intéressant. Je vous invite à le lire et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.  
  
Pour Shiny : tu connais sûrement Etoile du soir puisque tu lui as laissé quelques reviews pour Les Ailes de la Victoire. Etoile du soir n'est autre que ma petite soeur et je te fais un passer un message de sa part. Elle est désolée de ne pas uploader ses chapitres 21 et 22 parce qu'elle manque de temps. Elle te demande d'être patiente, s'il te plaît. 


	4. Un nouveau membre dans l'equipe

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel.  
Chapitre 3 : Un nouveau membre dans l'équipe  
A l'heure prévue, Maya pénétra dans le hall et visita les alentours en attendant les Bladebreakers.  
  
Maya pense : Les beybladeurs ont de la chance de vivre dans un endroit pareil.  
  
Elle remarqua Walter qui attendait aussi les Bladebreakers mais elle fit mine de ne pas le voir. Mais il la repéra avant qu'elle puisse tourner le dos.  
  
Walter : Tiens, petite, que fais-tu ici, dans un endroit pareil ?  
  
Maya lui retourna la question, la mine sombre.  
  
Maya : Et toi ?  
  
Walter : Moi, je fais partie des Bladebreakers et on va s'entraîner ensemble.  
  
Maya croisa les bras, l'air amusé.  
  
Maya : Vraiment ? Tiens donc, les voilà justement.  
  
Tyson arriva en courant vers Maya sans prêter attention à Walter.  
  
Tyson : Rebonjour, Maya ! Alors, prête à affronter tu-sais-qui ?  
  
Walter : Qui vas-tu affronter ?  
  
Maya : Un garçon grand, blond, les yeux noisettes et frimeur. Il dit que c'est le meilleur beybladeur de New-York.  
  
Walter : Parfait. . . Mais c'est moi ? Très drôle, Maya, je suis mort de rire.  
  
Maya : Ça se voit.  
  
Tyson et elle rirent ensemble. Kenny s'approcha d'eux.  
  
Kenny : Bien, tout est prêt. Mr Dickenson nous attend en bas, dans la salle d'entraînement. Maya et Walter, vous êtes prêts ?  
  
Walter : Prêt à triompher !  
  
Maya : Prêt à essuyer ta première défaite ?  
  
Max : On peut y aller.  
  
Le groupe rentra dans l'ascenseur, direction le deuxième sous-sol. La porte s'ouvrit sur une immense salle d'entraînement avec des bey-stadiums de toutes sortes. Maya et Walter furent impressionnés devant un tel décor. Maya étouffa un cri de surprise.  
  
Maya : Waouh !  
  
Tyson : Je sais, ça nous a fait la même chose, hein, Maxou ?  
  
Max : Ouais, ça dépasse tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer.  
  
Mr Dickenson leur fit signe, ils le rejoignirent.  
  
Kenny : Mr, voilà nos deux challengers, Maya et Walter. Maya a gagné contre Tyson et Walter contre Max.  
  
Mr Dickenson : Vous devez être vraiment forts, tous les deux. Je sens que ce duel va être riche en rebondissements ! Bonne chance à chacun et que le meilleur gagne !  
  
Walter : Je suis le meilleur !  
  
Maya : Epargne ta salive.  
  
Ils se mirent de part et d'autre du bey-stadium.  
  
Max : Prêts ? A vos marques, 3, 2, 1, hyper-vitesse !  
  
Ils propulsèrent leurs toupies, elles firent un tour d'arène, puis engagèrent le combat.  
  
Walter : Vas-y, Wing ! Rentre-lui dedans !  
  
La toupie dorée lança un assaut mais la rouge l'évita. Wing répéta les assauts mais la toupie de Maya ne fit que l'éviter.  
  
Dizzi : Je sens que Maya cherche une stratégie.  
  
Kenny : Tu as raison. C'est embêtant, je ne peux pas l'aider !  
  
Ray : Elle s'en sortira.  
  
Tyson : Mais comment. . . ?  
  
Ray : J'ai confiance en elle.  
  
Tyson se mit à crier des encouragement pour Maya qui fut un peu rassurée.  
  
Walter : Alors, petite, tu as peur ? Ce n'est pas en fuyant qu'on gagne.  
  
Elle fronça les sourcils, elle se raidit.  
  
Maya pense : Il a raison, je ne peux pas continuer à fuir !  
  
Maya : Tyler, envole-toi !  
  
Sa toupie brilla et s'éleva soudain dans les airs, elle se retrouva juste au-dessus de celle de Walter.  
  
Maya : Serres d'acier !  
  
Tyler fonça sur Wing, parfaitement dans sa ligne de mire. Walter gardait étonnamment le sourire.  
  
Walter : Wing, rejoins la !  
  
Wing se précipita à la rencontre de Tyler, ce fut un choc aérien. Wing sortit de sa toupie qui écarta celle de Maya de sa trajectoire. Elle retomba dans l'arène mais elle tournait toujours, cette fois-ci, Wing redescendit à toute allure en direction de Tyler.  
  
Walter : Tu la tiens !  
  
Wing dévala la paroi du bey-stadium et lança un terrible assaut au sommet de sa puissance. La toupie rouge quitta l'arène à la vitesse d'un éclair mais se dirigeait vers Maya, qui restait paralysée.  
  
Ray : Attention, Maya !  
  
Elle ne réagit pas. La toupie frôla son visage et retomba à terre. Ce petit bruit la fit sursauter et elle se retourna violemment. Elle courut ramasser sa toupie sous le regard moqueur de Walter.  
  
Maya : Je suis désolée, Tyler. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Mais, ne t'en fais pas, je vais être à la hauteur de ta puissance et on triomphera tous les deux !  
  
Walter : Laisse tomber, c'est perdu d'avance ! Tous tes efforts sont inutiles.  
  
Maya : Tu me paieras cet affront !  
  
Elle s'avança vers le bey-stadium, elle remarqua quelques mèches de cheveux à ses pieds. Elle enleva son bandeau à la hâte et examina ses cheveux du côté gauche : une grosse mèche avait été coupée.  
  
Tyson : C'est sa toupie qui a fait ça ?  
  
Max : Je crois qu'il ne fallait pas s'en prendre à ses cheveux.  
  
Maya avait l'air furieuse, elle remit son bandeau et fixa Walter, visiblement très énervée.  
  
Walter : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai charcuté tes précieux cheveux ? C'est juste bon pour les filles, ces trucs !  
  
Maya : C'est la chose à ne pas faire ! Ta fin est proche ! Max, la deuxième manche peut commencer.  
  
Max : Heu. . . D'accord. 3, 2, 1. . .  
  
Maya : Hyper-vitesse ! Vas-y, Tyler !  
  
Tyler sortit tout de suite, dévala la pente et attaqua la toupie dorée dès que celle-ci eut touché le sol de l'arène. Tyler ressentait la colère de Maya, cela lui donna une nouvelle puissance. Elle lança l'unique assaut de la manche. Wing fut vite éjecté, dès les premières secondes. La toupie en question fut éjectée tellement fort, qu'elle fit une légère entaille sur le visage de Walter et alla s'écraser contre le mur, elle y resta ancrée. Tyler rentra dans sa toupie et revint dans la main de sa maîtresse.  
  
Max : Heu. . . Maya remporte la seconde manche ! Un partout.  
  
Kai pense : Sa colère lui confère une extraordinaire puissance, Walter en paiera sûrement les conséquences.  
  
Ray pouvait voir la flamme intense qui brûlait vivement au fond des yeux mauves de Maya. Elle avait gagné la seconde manche contre Walter mais elle ne souriait pas, elle restait concentrée.  
  
Walter récupéra sa toupie dans le mur et l'examina. Il put voir quelques fissures autour de son anneau de défense et du dessin de son spectre. Il sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de sa joue, il y passa le dos de sa main, il vit du sang. Il fronça les sourcils.  
  
Walter : C'est beaucoup de dégâts en une seule manche. Tous causés par une petite fille !  
  
Il se retourna vers l'arène. Il vit en face de lui, de l'autre côté de l'arène, Maya déjà prête pour la troisième manche, armée de sa toupie. Ses yeux exprimaient toujours la même colère.  
  
Max : Walter, prépare-toi pour la dernière manche.  
  
Walter fixa sa toupie à son lanceur et se positionna.  
  
Max : Nous en sommes à une victoire partout. On attaque la dernière manche du duel. 3, 2, 1, hyper-vitesse !  
  
Ils lancèrent furieusement leurs toupies. Elles dévalèrent les pentes et s'entrechoquèrent violemment à tel point que des jets d'étincelles jaillissaient de l'arène. Maya serra les poings.  
  
Maya : Allez, Tyler ! Sors et fais-lui la peau !  
  
Sa toupie brilla et ses cheveux se mirent à voler légèrement dans la brise provoquée par Tyler. Tyler sortit, aussitôt imité par Wing, ils provoquèrent un vent violent. Le faucon et l'aigle se débattèrent un moment.  
  
Maya : Serres d'acier !  
  
Tyler prit une aile de Wing dans ses terribles serres.  
  
Walter : Wing, non !  
  
Wing rentra dans sa toupie alors que Tyler restait toujours visible.  
  
Maya : Achève-le !  
  
Tyler devint de plus en plus lumineux et la toupie rouge fit un tour d'arène en gagnant plus de vitesse. Ayant pris l'élan qui lui fallait, Tyler fonça sur sa proie sans pitié. Il y eut un choc violent, la toupie dorée résistait encore.  
  
Maya : C'en est fini pour toi, Walter !  
  
La toupie commença à se fissurer de toutes parts, elle se ralentit peu à peu. Tyler passa au travers de son ennemi, la toupie de Walter vola en éclats. Le médaillon représentant Wing fut rejeté aux pieds de son propriétaire. Tyler disparut et la toupie revint dans la main de Maya. Elle la prit des deux mains. Son visage se radoucit, elle tomba à genoux et serra Tyler contre elle.  
  
Maya : Merci, Tyler.  
  
Il y eut un long silence.Dans l'arène, il ne restait que des débris dorés éparpillés. Les Bladebreakers repensaient au fabuleux match livré entre les deux challengers. La dernière manche avait surpris tout le monde, même Kai. Il se rendit compte à quel point Maya était puissante et elle se servait de cette puissance pour mettre ses adversaires à terre.  
  
Ray s'avança et s'agenouilla près d'elle. Il posa une main sur son épaule.  
  
Ray : Maya, est-ce que ça va ?  
  
Ils furent rejoints par le reste de l'équipe.  
  
Tyson : Eh, tu vas bien ?  
  
Max : Tu as gagné, tu devrais sauter de joie !  
  
Kenny : Dis quelque chose.  
  
Elle leva la tête et leur adressa un sourire.  
  
Maya : Bien sûr que je suis contente ! Merci de m'avoir encouragée, vous êtes des vrais amis. Je voudrais vous serrer la main à tous.  
  
Tyson : Bienvenue parmi nous !  
  
Max : Félicitations !  
  
Kenny : Super match !  
  
Dizzi : Mes félicitations, Maya ! Tu méritais de gagner.  
  
Maya : T'es super, Dizzi !  
  
Kenny : Tu ne devrais pas la complimenter comme ça, sinon elle me fera un sérieux bug, un de ces jours.  
  
Dizzi : Je t'en ficherais un si tu continues à m'énerver !  
  
Maya sourit puis se tourna vers Ray.  
  
Ray : Tu es extraordinaire. Tu as toutes les qualités d'une grande beybladeuse.  
  
Maya : Merci, Ray.  
  
Ils se serrèrent la main. Elle s'avança vers Kai qui était en retrait, les bras croisés.  
  
Tyson : Laisse tomber ! Il ne serre la main à personne !  
  
Maya : Tu vas voir qu'il va le faire.  
  
Elle tendit sa main mais Kai ne bougea pas. Il la félicita froidement.  
  
Kai : Bienvenue dans l'équipe.  
  
Maya soupira.  
  
Maya : Arrête de jouer aux durs et souris-moi ! Avoue que t'es content de m'avoir avec vous !  
  
Elle prit son poignet et le força à lui serrer la main. Elle tourna la tête vers Tyson.  
  
Maya : Je te l'avais dit qu'il le fera. Notre chef est tout content ! C'est un grand timide.  
  
Max : Il faut lui forcer la main !  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire, sauf Kai et Walter. Celui-ci ramassa le médaillon de son spectre.  
  
Walter : Tu fais une énorme erreur, Kai !  
  
Tyson : C'est dingue, il n'a toujours pas compris la leçon !  
  
Walter : En l'acceptant dans ton équipe, tu ne fais que courir à la catastrophe. Cette fille est une source d'ennuis !  
  
Kai : Maya t'a battu loyalement et en la provoquant comme tu l'as fait, tu as attisé sa colère et ta toupie a payé le prix fort. Maya n'est pas une source d'ennuis, c'est toi qui les attires ! Je n'ai que faire d'éléments médiocres au sein des Bladebreakers, et toi, tu es un élément plus que médiocre ! Avec ta mauvaise foi, tu n'iras pas bien loin.  
  
Walter sourit d'un air méprisant.  
  
Walter : Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, on finira par se retrouver face à face, elle et moi, et on verra qui est vraiment le plus fort de nous deux.  
  
Maya : Je t'attends de pied ferme !  
  
Walter : De toute façon, je suis trop bien pour cette équipe de minables. Tu n'as pas l'étoffe d'un bon chef, Kai et avec cette fille dans ton équipe, vous êtes tous voués à l'échec !  
  
Il partit lentement sans se retourner.  
  
Max : J'en reviens pas ! Quelle mauvaise foi !  
  
Tyson : Il a dit « bande de minables » ? Je vais lui dire qui est le minable, moi !  
  
Mr Dickenson : Du calme, Tyson ! Au lieu de vous énerver inutilement, invitez donc Maya à dîner pour fêter sa victoire ! Elle l'a bien mérité !  
  
Maya : Merci, Monsieur.  
  
Mr Dickenson serra la main de Maya pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue au sein des Bladebreakers.  
  
Mr Dickenson : Je vais aller inscrire Maya ainsi que le reste des Bladebreakers pour le tournoi. Faites ce que vous voulez mais soyez rentrés avant la tombée de la nuit.  
  
Tyson : Mr Dickenson, est-ce que Maya pourrait partager notre suite, s'il vous plaît ?  
  
Max : Acceptez, dites oui.  
  
Mr Dickenson : Ça ne me pose aucun problème mais parlez-en avec la concernée. A plus tard !  
  
Il s'éclipsa, laissant les jeunes parler entre eux.  
  
Max : Maya, dis oui.  
  
Kenny : Ce serait plus simple si on restait groupés. On pourrait discuter des stratégies et aller s'entraîner quand bon nous semble, sans être obligés d'aller te chercher chez toi.  
  
Dizzi : Kenny marque un point, là.  
  
Tyson : T'es trop fort, Chef !  
  
Ray : Alors, Maya ?  
  
Maya réfléchit un instant. Elle vit les airs suppliants de Tyson et Max. Elle soupira.  
  
Maya : Je suis trop gentille. Je veux bien mais je dois demander à mes parents.  
  
Tyson : T'inquiète pas, on sait se montrer persuasifs, hein, Max ?  
  
Max : Ouais, il suffit de leur parler de beyblade et ils auront mal au crâne au point de tout accepter !  
  
Ray : Maintenant, on t'invite à dîner.  
  
Maya : Je ne peux pas.  
  
Kenny : Pourquoi ?  
  
Maya : Il faut que je fasse réparer ça.  
  
Elle montra ses cheveux du doigt, ses cheveux coupés lors du match.  
  
Maya : Mais en échange, je peux vous inviter à dîner chez moi, qu'en dites- vous ?  
  
Tyson : Moi, je suis partant !  
  
Kenny : Eh bien, allons-y tous !  
  
Ray : Quoi, maintenant, tout de suite ?  
  
Maya : Bien sûr, tout de suite. Suivez-moi.  
  
Tous les six sortirent de l'hôtel et constatèrent que le soleil était en train de se coucher.  
  
Kenny : Il vaut mieux laisser un mot pour Mr Dickenson pour lui dire qu'on rentrera tard.  
  
Ce qu'il fit avant que Maya les conduise chez elle, une maison modeste où elle et ses parents vivaient confortablement.  
  
Elle franchit la porte d'entrée, suivie des Bladebreakers.  
  
Maya : Maman, je suis rentrée !  
  
Une voix venant de la cuisine lui répondit.  
  
Voix : Installe-toi avec tes amis, j'arrive.  
  
Maya se retourna vers les garçons, surpris que sa mère sache qu'ils étaient là.  
  
Maya : Ma mère est un peu voyante sur les bords. . . Mais ne restez pas debout ! Asseyez-vous ! Je vais chercher de quoi boire.  
  
Elle disparut dans la cuisine et les garçons prirent place autour de la table ronde. Maya revint avec des verres et des boissons et aussi en compagnie de sa mère. Elle était visiblement chinoise, elle était encore jeune et belle. Elle avait les cheveux noirs, longs et raides, attachés avec des petites barrettes sur le côté. Maya lui ressemblait beaucoup, elle avaient les mêmes yeux et le même air doux sur le visage.  
  
Maya : Les gars, voici ma mère. Maman, je te présente les Bladebreakers.  
  
Maman : Si je comprends bien, vous cinq pratiquez le même sport que ma fille ?  
  
Kenny : Pas exactement, je suis le technicien et je perfectionne les toupies à l'aide de Dizzi, mon ordinateur. Au fait, je m'appelle Kenny ou Chef, comme vous voulez.  
  
Tyson : Moi, c'est Tyson !  
  
Max : Je m'appelle Max, enchanté !  
  
Ray : Ray. Ravi de vous connaître.  
  
Kai : Kai. Merci de nous accueillir.  
  
Maya : C'est le capitaine de l'équipe. Je ne te l'ai pas dit mais je suis leur cinquième membre, j'ai été acceptée !  
  
Maman : C'est vrai ? Je suis fière de toi, ma chérie. Tu es bien la fille de ton père.  
  
Maya : En parlant du loup.  
  
Son père rentra, le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Papa : Bonsoir ! On a du monde, ce soir. Des amis à toi, Maya ?  
  
Maya : Oui, ce sont les Bladebreakers, ton équipe préférée.  
  
Tyson : C'est vrai ? Waouh, nous sommes flattés ! Merci, Monsieur.  
  
Papa : C'est moi qui vous remercie d'être ici, Tyson, Max, Ray, Kai et Chef.  
  
Kenny : Vous pouvez m'appeler Kenny.  
  
Le père de Maya serra la main aux membres de l'équipe.  
  
Maman : Ta fille est une Bladebreaker à partir d'aujourd'hui.  
  
Papa : C'est super ! Fais honneur à ton père et à ton équipe, je compte sur toi, ma petite Maya !  
  
Maya lui sourit pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter. Sa mère laissa son mari avec les Bladebreakers pendant qu'elle arrangeait les cheveux de sa fille, étant coiffeuse professionnelle. Sur les côtés, elle coupa les cheveux de Maya au carré, puis elle raccourcit l'ensemble des cheveux. Ainsi, Maya se retrouva avec un carré sur les côtés et les cheveux mi-longs derrière.  
  
Le père et les garçons parlaient de beyblade quand Maya réapparut avec sa nouvelle coupe. Ils se turent tous.  
  
Tyson : Wah ! Ta mère est très douée !  
  
Max : Ouais ! C'est super bien arrangé !  
  
Ray : Tu es très jolie.  
  
Papa : C'est normal, elle est ma petite princesse.  
  
Ray se réjouit pour Maya de voir une famille aussi unie et heureuse. Ses parents la suivaient et la soutenaient à 100% dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Il éprouvait du plaisir à voir son entourage aussi rayonnant de bonheur.  
  
Le dîner fut servi assez rapidement et ils mangèrent de bon appétit. La conversation tournait autour du beyblade et même Kai a consenti à parler un peu de lui. Cela a entraîné un glissement sur ses qualités de capitaine et bien sûr, sur Walter.  
  
Kenny : Walter comptait énormément sur son spectre pour le sortir du pétrin. Il n'a pas jugé nécessaire de renforcer sa toupie, vu qu'il pensait que Wing ferait tout le travail.  
  
Max : Alors il n'a rien compris au beyblade. C'est pas parce qu'on a un spectre qu'on gagne à tous les coups.  
  
Kai : Le spectre et le beybladeur forment une équipe. Il faut qu'ils soient en harmonie pour que l'action engagée par la toupie soit efficace et concluante.  
  
Ray : Cela me rappelle une longue histoire que j'ai vécue.  
  
Il faisait allusion à la fois où il avait perdu Driger en se battant contre Kevin des White Tigers. Heureusement, Driger a réintégré sa toupie au moment où Ray donnait tout son coeur dans son combat pendant le championnat chinois. Ray raconta son expérience et tout le monde l'écoutait attentivement.  
  
Maya : Pauvre Ray. Tu as dû te sentir seul quand Driger est parti. Enfin, seul, je veux dire. . . abandonné et désemparé et impuissant.  
  
Ray esquissa un sourire.  
  
Ray : Oui, c'est tout à fait cela. Mais c'est du passé, il faut penser au tournoi qui aura lieu dans trois jours.  
  
Kai : A propos du tournoi, je veux vous voir à l'entraînement demain à 8h précises.  
  
Maya : J'ai une question, Kai.  
  
Kai tourna la tête vers Maya, attendant sa question.  
  
Maya : Pourquoi tu ne souris jamais ?  
  
Kai soupira.  
  
Kai : Demande-le à Tyson.  
  
Tyson : Je lui ai déjà posé la queston mais il ne m'a pas répondu. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de sourire, moi ! Vous savez, j'ai toujours la pêche et dès qu'il s'agit de beyblade, je ne peux plus m'arrêter. . .  
  
Max : Tyson, je crois que Kenny voudrait parler.  
  
Tyson : Désolé, Chef.  
  
Kenny : Merci, Max. Je voulais demander à Mme et Monsieur si Maya pouvait habiter avec nous. Cela résoudrait un bon nombre de problèmes.  
  
Papa : Quel genre de problèmes ?  
  
Kenny : Pour les séances d'entraînement par exemple, Maya serait obligée de venir nous attendre tous les matins alors que ce serait plus simple si on restait tous ensemble, vous ne trouvez pas ?  
  
Maman : Ma foi, c'est une bonne idée.  
  
Les parents se regardèrent un court instant.  
  
Papa : Si cette organisation peut vous aider, nous voulons bien vous la confier. Avec vous, elle sera dans de bonnes mains.  
  
Ray : Nous prendrons soin de Maya, c'est promis.  
  
Tyson : Mais c'est qu'il a un faible pour Maya, notre Ray !  
  
Ray : Tyson, arrête tes bêtises.  
  
Tyson : Si c'est des bêtises, pourquoi t'es tout rouge ?  
  
Max : Attends, il n'est plus rouge, il a viré au pourpre !  
  
Kai : Décidément, vous ne grandirez jamais.  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire, sauf Kai et Ray, trop gêné pour rire à leurs plaisanteries. Ils eurent bien du mal à s'arrêter, mais Maya redevint sérieuse.  
  
Maya : Bon, demain, j'arrive à 7 h 30 avec mes affaires !  
  
Kenny : Suite 312.  
  
Finalement, la soirée se termina dans la bonne humeur générale. Les Bladebreakers acceptèrent volontiers de se faire raccompagner par le père de Maya. De retour à l'hôtel, ils allèrent vite se coucher, sachant qu'une dure journée d'entraînement les attendait le lendemain.  
Ça y est, vous avez fait la connaissance de Maya, le nouveau membre !!!!!! Comment vous la trouvez ? Elle est pas trop mignonne ? Et puis Ray qui craque pour elle !!!!!!!!! C'est trop mignon !! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !!! Shiny, j'attends un message de ta part, j'aimerais bien avoir ton avis !!!!!  
  
Titre du prochain chapitre : Premier jour avec les Bladebreakers. 


	5. Premier jour avec les Bladebreakers

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel.  
Chapitre 4 : Premier jour avec les Bladebreakers  
7h15. On frappa à la porte. Rien. On frappa plus fort. Max ouvrit un oeil et réalisa que quelqu'un attendait derrière la porte de leur suite. Il se leva lentement, émergeant de son sommeil. Il vit les autres encore endormis.  
  
Max : Ne vous dérangez surtout pas, je vais ouvrir.  
  
On frappa encore.  
  
Max, d'une voix ensommeillée : Qui est-ce ?  
  
Voix : Service d'étage !  
  
Max murmure : Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend de venir à une heure pareille ?  
  
Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit Maya, le sourire aux lèvres et une valise derrière elle. Elle parut déçue en voyant la mine de Max.  
  
Maya : Je te rappelle que l'entraînement débute dans trois quarts-d'heure. Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore au lit ?  
  
Max : Maya, mais. . .  
  
Elle entra sans se faire prier. Son visage s'illumina en voyant l'espace qui s'offrait devant elle.  
  
Maya : Wah ! C'est super !  
  
Max : Chut ! Pas si fort ! Tu vas réveiller les autres.  
  
Il vit Ray, Kenny et Kai sortir de la chambre.  
  
Max : Trop tard.  
  
Ray : On ne t'attendait pas si tôt.  
  
Maya : Si tôt ? Vous vous moquez de moi ? Le capitaine a dit 8h précises et quand j'arrive, vous dormez tous comme des bébés, Kai compris. Où est Tyson ?  
  
Kenny : Il dort encore. Impossible de le réveiller.  
  
Maya eut un sourire sadique. Elle entra d'un pas déterminé dans la chambre où il y avait trois lits doubles. Tyson se trouvait dans le lit du milieu. Elle l'observa un moment. Elle lui boucha le nez pour l'empêcher de respirer. Tyson bougea un peu et Maya fut obligée d'enlever sa main. Il se tourna de l'autre côté et se rendormit. Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches et réfléchit un moment.  
  
Maya : Je vois. . . J'ai trouvé ! J'ai une idée !  
  
Elle alla dans la salle de bains et ouvrit le robinet, elle fit couler l'eau froide et plongea sa main sous le jet d'eau, elle attendit un moment. Quand sa main fut assez froide, elle ferma le robinet et ressortit dans la chambre. Elle se dirigea vers Ray et les autres et leur tendit sa main mouillée.  
  
Maya : C'est assez froid comme ça ?  
  
Ray la toucha et constata qu'elle était glacée.  
  
Ray : Je crois que c'est bon.  
  
Maya : Très bien.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers Tyson, toujours endormi.  
  
Kenny à Max : Elle n'est pas du genre à utiliser la manière douce.  
  
Max : Tyson va sauter au plafond.  
  
Maya repéra le visage de Tyson et sourit. Elle approcha sa main humide et la plaqua sur la joue de Tyson. Elle attendit quelques secondes. Ce froid eut l'effet d'une gifle pour Tyson. Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et se dégagea violemment.  
  
Tyson : Mais c'était quoi ça ?  
  
Elle toucha sa joue avec son index. Tyson recula à ce contact.  
  
Tyson : C'est inhumain de me faire ça ! Surtout pour me réveiller !  
  
Il tourna la tête vers le reste de ses amis.  
  
Tyson : Eh vous ! Arrêtez de rire, c'est pas drôle ! Vous n'avez même pas pensé à l'arrêter !  
  
Kai : Il fallait bien que quelqu'un te force à te lever.  
  
Kai retourna dans le living, laissant Ray, Max et Kenny sur le pas de la porte.  
  
Tyson : Mais je ne rêve pas, Kai a souri !  
  
Kai dans le living : Tu rêves éveillé, mon pauvre Tyson !  
  
Max : Allez, habille-toi, on va s'entraîner dans une demie-heure.  
  
Maya : C'est pas la peine de me remercier, Tyson.  
  
Elle s'enfuit dans l'autre pièce avant que Tyson ait pu la trucider.  
  
Cinq minutes plus tard, tout le monde était prêt pour l'entraînement mais Tyson insista pour prendre son petit-déjeuner avant de s'acharner contre les toupies. Tout le monde le suivit dans le réfectoire, Maya ne refusa pas un second petit-déjeuner.  
  
Puis, ils descendirent tous au sous-sol pour commencer une matinée d'entraînement intensif.  
  
Max défia Maya dans un combat en une seule et unique manche. Elle accepta.  
  
Tyson : Prêts ? 3, 2, 1, hyper-vitesse !  
  
Ils lancèrent leurs toupies. Draciel se plaça tout de suite au centre et en mode défense. Tyler lança quelques assauts mais Draciel restait stable.  
  
Kenny : Son anneau de défense résiste bien mais si Maya augmente la puissance de Tyler, Draciel ne fera plus long feu.  
  
Dizzi : Exact, Chef. Mais Tyler ne résistera pas à un assaut de Draciel. C'est une toupie essentiellement centrée sur l'attaque. Il faut que Maya pense à renforcer son anneau de défense.  
  
Kenny : Bien, Maya doit attaquer sans laisser un moment de répit à Draciel.  
  
Ray pense : Elle va passer à l'attaque.  
  
Tyson : Vas-y, Maxou ! A toi d'attaquer, maintenant !  
  
Maya : Fini de jouer, Tyler, sors et attaque !  
  
Max : Allez Draciel, éjecte-la !  
  
Les toupies brillèrent et se foncèrent dedans. Il y eut un choc très violent, elles ne supportèrent pas la collision et furent projetés toutes les deux hors de l'arène. Draciel retomba dans la main de Max, Maya dut sauter et rattraper Tyler en plein vol.  
  
Maya et Max se félicitèrent mutuellement. Kai s'avança vers eux.  
  
Kai : J'ai quelques recommandations à vous soumettre à tous les deux, alors écoutez-moi bien. Max, arrête de te mettre systématiquement sur la défensive dès que ta toupie touche l'arène. Elle est assez puissante pour attaquer tout de suite. Quant à toi, Maya, fais réviser ton anneau de défense. Tu as peut-être tenu contre Draciel mais contre Driger ou Dranzer, c'est perdu d'avance.  
  
Maya et Max retournèrent auprès de Ray, Tyson et Kenny.  
  
Kenny : Dizzi, as-tu enregistré ce qu'il vient de se passer ?  
  
Dizzi : Oui, Chef, rassure-toi, respire.  
  
Tyson : Kai a été un peu dur avec vous deux, non ?  
  
Maya : Non, pas du tout. Ce que je dois dire, c'est que c'est un bon capitaine.  
  
Elle s'avança vers Kenny et lui tendit sa toupie. Elle fit un grand sourire en voyant la tête de Kenny.  
  
Maya : Kai a raison. Chef, je ne connais personne de mieux placé que toi pour renforcer ma toupie. Je ne connais pas grand chose sur les stratégies défensives, je me suis concentrée avec Tyler sur l'attaque. Je pense que tu pourras aider Tyler à se défendre. Je sais que je ne fais que te donner plus de travail parce que tu as déjà Dragoon et Draciel à améliorer, alors si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais.  
  
Kenny hésita un moment.  
  
Kenny : Ne t'en fais donc pas, je ne fais qu'aider l'équipe et je suis content que tu aies pensé à moi pour améliorer ta toupie et je le ferai avec plaisir.  
  
Dizzi : Kenny, si tu avais refusé, j'aurais effacé tous tes fichiers. J'aurais été en colère. Maya, sache que je t'adore, tu es ma beybladeuse préférée.  
  
Maya : Merci, Dizzi. Mais il me reste beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Merci, Chef, t'es le meilleur.  
  
Kenny : Pas de quoi, je ne peux rien te refuser.  
  
Tyson : Personne ne peut rien lui refuser, à notre petite Maya !  
  
Max : Elle est irrésistible et si gentille !  
  
Maya : Heu. . . C'est bon les gars, arrêtez votre délire !  
  
Ray : Ça n'a rien d'un délire. Ils disent ce qu'ils pensent.  
  
Maya : Tu peux me croire, Ray. Je me connais mieux que personne et je peux t'assurer que je ne suis ni gentille et encore moins irrésistible ! J'ai un tas de défauts, je me mets vite en colère, je suis affreuse et on ne dirait pas mais je suis une vraie sauvageonne. . .  
  
Ray : Depuis que je te connais, tu n'as pas montré un seul de ces vilains défauts. Et pour le moment, je suis d'accord avec Max et Tyson.  
  
Ray lui sourit. Maya détourna le regard, rouge de confusion. Elle revint à la charge.  
  
Maya : Je t'assure, je n'ai rien de spécial ! Toi, par-contre, tu es un super beybladeur et tu es aussi calme et gentil que Kai. Sauf que Kai ne sourit jamais, il ne montre pas ses sentiments. Alors que toi, tu le montres quand tu es heureux ou triste. Je réalise la chance que j'ai d'avoir intégré les Bladebreakers parce que je peux combattre aux côtés du beybladeur le plus envié et aussi le super-canon de l'équipe ! Bien sûr, je parle de toi.  
  
Ray fut surpris à ses paroles. Décidément, Maya était une jeune fille pleine de surprises.  
  
Toute l'équipe s'entraîna ainsi durant toute la matinée, ils faisaient une pause de temps en temps en parlant à Kenny.  
  
Au déjeuner. . .  
  
Maya : Alors, racontez-moi. Vous êtes les grands vainqueurs du tournoi d'Asie ? C'était comment ?  
  
Tyson : C'était extra ! A part pour Chef, il était mort d'angoisse ! Il pensait qu'on allait rencontrer des tas d'adversaires de haut niveau. Bien sûr qu'ils étaient forts mais pas assez pour nous battre !  
  
Kai : Tyson, sans les précieux conseils de Kenny, tu aurais mordu la poussière plus d'une fois ! La victoire ne revient pas qu'à un seul joueur, elle revient à toute l'équipe.  
  
Tyson : Je le sais bien tout ça.  
  
Max : D'ailleurs, c'est Chef qui t'a sorti du pétrin plusieurs fois.  
  
Kenny : C'est Dizzi qu'il faut remercier, c'est grâce à elle si je connais beaucoup de choses sur le beyblade.  
  
Maya : C'est l'amour fou entre Dizzi et toi !  
  
Ray : Tu as beau avoir Dizzi avec toi, ça ne t'a pas empêché de douter de Draciel.  
  
Tyson : Oui, je m'en souviens. C'était la finale contre les White Tigers. Max s'est battu contre Gary. Tu étais persuadé de t'être trompé dans tes calculs.  
  
Kenny : C'était le cas, j'avais oublié de tenir compte de Galzy, le spectre de Gary. Et à cause de moi, Max a perdu la première manche.  
  
Max : Eh, c'est pas grave ! Ce qui compte après tout, c'est qu'on ait gagné, non ?  
  
Kenny, sourire : Oui, tu as raison.  
  
Kai : Pour ma part, je ne pense qu'une chose : il faut tirer une bonne leçon de chacune de ses défaites et c'est comme ça qu'on progresse. C'est tout.  
  
Kai finit rapidement de manger et prévut d'aller s'entraîner seul au sous-sol. Il quitta la table.  
  
Max : Eh, Kai ! On fait quoi, cet après-midi ? T'as prévu quoi ?  
  
Kai : Rien de spécial. Faites ce que vous voulez.  
  
Kenny : Si je comprends bien, on a quartier libre. Je vais en profiter pour améliorer les toupies. Pour toi, Maya, je vais te faire un nouveau lanceur.  
  
Maya ne répondit rien, elle regardait Kai s'éloigner en direction des ascenseurs.  
  
Ray : Maya, ça va ?  
  
Maya, sans lâcher Kai des yeux : Vous allez peut-être penser que je suis folle mais. . . je trouve que Kai est remarquable.  
  
Tyson : Tu as raison, tu es folle.  
  
Maya : Kai est toujours calme, il ne s'est jamais mis en colère. Il ne le dit pas, mais je suis sûre qu'il nous considère comme des vrais amis. Pour lui, seule l'équipe compte. Je l'admire, je ne connais personne comme lui. Il peut paraître dur mais il est si gentil ! S'il me reprochait quelque chose, je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir parce qu'il aurait raison. C'est vraiment quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter. Peut-être que je me trompe mais c'est l'impression qu'il m'a donnée. Vous qui le connaissez mieux que moi, qu'en dites-vous ?  
  
Max : Je ne voyais pas Kai sous cet angle.  
  
Tyson : Je pensais qu'il était avec nous parce qu'il voulait faire valoir ses talents de champion du monde.  
  
Kenny : Je n'ai jamais pu avoir une vraie conversation avec lui, alors je ne le connais pas très bien.  
  
Ray : Jusqu'à présent, Kai a toujours été très correct avec moi. C'est vrai que c'est un bon capitaine.  
  
Maya, sourire : Enfin quelqu'un de mon avis !  
  
Ils finirent de manger et montèrent dans leurs appartements. Maya remarqua ses bagages encore déposés à côté de l'entrée.  
  
Maya soupire : Il faut que je pense à m'installer. Mes affaires deviennent gênantes.  
  
Elle rangea ses différents vêtements et ses effets personnels dans les endroits prévus à cet effet. Quand elle eut fini, elle s'assit sur l'un des trois lits dans la chambre.  
  
Maya pense : Bien, et maintenant ?  
  
Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et sortit sur le balcon. Une douce brise effleura son visage, elle remarqua que le soleil éclairait fortement le ciel bleu.  
  
Maya pense : Ce serait dommage de rester enfermée par un temps pareil.  
  
Elle rentra à l'intérieur et pénétra dans le living. Elle vit Max, Tyson et Kenny, tous agglutinés autour de Dizzi. Quant à Ray, il astiquait sa toupie. Elle s'approcha du groupe, Tyson la vit.  
  
Tyson : Eh, Maya ! Viens voir, Chef a fini ton lanceur !  
  
Maya : Déjà ? Je peux voir ?  
  
Kenny lui tendit une petite plate-forme rouge, d'un côté la poignée, de l'autre la baguette de lancement plus grande que la nornale.  
  
Maya : Génial ! C'est petit et assorti à ma toupie !  
  
Kenny : Ce nouveau lanceur permettra à ta toupie d'atteindre la vitesse optimale si tu veux attaquer dès le début mais uniquement dans ce cas-là. La baguette est plus grande, ce qui augmentera la vitesse de rotation et le corps-même du lanceur est minuscule, ça ne gênera pas ta toupie et elle pourra atteindre une vitesse qui lui permettra d'être invisible d'entrée de jeu.  
  
Dizzi : Je t'ai observée assez longtemps pour affirmer que tu ne fais qu'un avec ton spectre lors des combats. Donc, même si ta toupie paraît invisible aux yeux de tous, toi seule pourra la voir et connaître son emplacement ! Cette fois-ci j'ai eu un coup de génie, je suis trop forte !  
  
Maya fut trop surprise pour réagir.  
  
Tyson : Tu n'es pas contente ? Dis quelque chose.  
  
Elle sourit et se dirigea vers Kenny, elle posa le lanceur sur la table au passage. Elle s'agenouilla en face de Chef, assis devant Dizzi. A la surprise de tous, elle le serra fort dans ses bras.  
  
Maya : Merci à vous deux. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Vous êtes les meilleurs. Vous aurez ma reconnaissance éternelle, mille mercis !  
  
Kenny rougit violemment.  
  
Kenny : C'est rien, il faut bien mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. Nous formons une équipe, après tout.  
  
Dizzi : Notre plus grand cadeau, c'est de nous voir champions du monde !  
  
Maya : Je ferai de mon mieux pour être à la hauteur de vos souhaits. Chef, Dizzi, je ne vous décevrai pas !  
  
Elle s'écarta de Kenny et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.  
  
Maya : Je vais faire un tour, vous venez avec moi ?  
  
Max : Non, on va rester ici, Chef va améliorer nos toupies !  
  
Ray se leva.  
  
Ray : Je peux venir avec toi si tu veux, j'ai envie de sortir.  
  
Maya : D'accord, on y va. A tout à l'heure, vous autres !  
  
Tyson : A plus tard !  
  
Dans le hall, ils rencontrèrent Kai qui, lui, remontait dans la suite. Maya courut vers lui.  
  
Maya : Eh, Kai ! On va faire un tour, tu viens avec nous ?  
  
Kai : Non merci, j'ai autre chose à faire.  
  
Maya soupira et mit les mains sur ses hanches.  
  
Maya : Qu'est-ce qui pourrait te faire sourire ? Dis-moi !  
  
Kai : Tu aurais beau réfléchir toute une vie, tu ne trouveras pas.  
  
Kai s'en alla vers les ascenseurs qui menaient aux chambres. Maya sourit en le regardant s'éloigner. Elle courut vers lui et sauta sur son dos en s'agrippant à son cou. Elle posa son menton au creux de l'épaule de Kai.  
  
Maya : A tout à l'heure, capitaine !  
  
Kai : C'est ça, à tout à l'heure.  
  
Elle descendit en enlevant ses bras autour du cou et rejoignit Ray, qui souriait de la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Ils sortirent de l'hôtel, le sourire aux lèvres. Tout en marchant, Maya émit un petit rire. Ray tourna la tête.  
  
Ray : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Maya : J'ai cru que Kai allait me crier dessus mais je me trompais, il est encore plus gentil que ce que je pensais. Il m' a juste répondu : « C'est ça, à tout à l'heure. » Il était très calme, un vrai grand frère ! Il est si mystérieux et impénétrable et d'un sang-froid à toute épreuve ! Je comprends mieux ce qui fait craquer les filles chez lui ! Toi qui le connais, Ray, quel genre de filles lui plairait ?  
  
Ray : Je ne sais pas et je crois qu'il ne le sait pas lui-même.  
  
Maya : On n'a aucun moyen de savoir. Il aime peut-être les jeunes filles bien élevées et sensibles, ou bien romantiques et qui pensent au prince charmant, ou simplement celles qui sont gentilles envers lui. . . Et toi ?  
  
Ray : Moi ? Je n'y ai jamais pensé. . .  
  
Maya : Allez, il y en a bien une qui t'a fait les yeux doux, mignon comme tu es !  
  
Ray : Non vraiment, je ne vois personne.  
  
Maya eut l'air triste.  
  
Maya : Avoue que je t'ennuie. Je sais que je parle trop mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Alors si je t'ennuie, dis-le ! Parce qu'il y a une chose dont j'ai une sainte horreur, c'est. . .  
  
Ray : Je t'assure que tu ne m'ennuies pas du tout. J'apprécie beaucoup ta compagnie et tu mets de l'ambiance dans notre promenade. Je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Je ne suis pas très bavard.  
  
Elle fut réjouie d'entendre Ray la réconforter ainsi. Elle retrouva son sourire. Elle l'entraîna par le bras.  
  
Maya : Je te réquisitionne pour l'après-midi, j'ai deux, trois choses à acheter.  
  
Ils firent le tour de quelques magasins à la mode destinés aux jeunes filles. Ray fut forcé de la suivre et donnait son avis sur ce qu'elle essayait. En fin de compte, elle acheta une jupe et une paire de bottes. Ils allèrent faire un tour au parc.  
  
Maya : Merci de m'avoir accompagnée, c'est sympa de ta part.  
  
Ray : C'est rien.  
  
Elle se mit devant lui.  
  
Maya : Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?  
  
Ray : Pardon ?  
  
Maya : Tu as envie de quelque chose ? Je t'offre une glace !  
  
Ray : Va pour une glace.  
  
Elle lui confia ses achats et s'absenta un moment. Il éprouvait un certain plaisir à la voir heureuse, il se sentait léger au fond de lui- même, un étrange bien-être l'envahissait quand il la voyait sourire.  
  
Elle revint avec deux glaces.  
  
Maya : Tiens. Ça creuse, de faire les magasins !  
  
Ils s'assirent à l'ombre d'un arbre et dégustèrent leur glace. Derrière eux, deux vieilles dames passaient par là et remarquèrent les deux jeunes adolescents assis côte à côte.  
  
Dame 1 : Regarde ce couple, ne sont-ils pas mignons ?  
  
Dame 2 : Si, j'ai rarement vu un jeune couple aussi soutenu dans ces manières. Ils ne se tiennent même pas la main.  
  
Dame 1 : Ce doit être leur première sortie en amoureux, c'est tellement touchant !  
  
Tout en mangeant sa glace, Maya écoutait leur conversation et fut amusée d'une telle situation, elle sourit. Ray n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte que ces vieilles dames parlaient d'eux.  
  
Dame 2 : Il ne se passe pas grand chose. Je vais aller les aider.  
  
La vieille femme se dirigea vers eux, les contourna pour voir leur visage. Elle découvrit une jeune fille aussi belle qu'un coeur et un jeune garçon timide, tous deux trop réservés pour se déclarer. Elle prit leurs mains libres et les joignit. Elle s'adressa à Ray.  
  
Dame 2 : Jeune homme, déclarez-lui vos sentiments, ce sera le plus beau jour de sa vie. Cela se voit, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Alors, ne tardez pas trop.  
  
Elle s'en alla et rejoignit son amie. Elles continuèrent leur promenade. Un moment plus tard, Maya éclata de rire, ne pouvant se contenir davantage.  
  
Maya : Elles ont vraiment cru qu'on était amoureux ! Regarde-toi, Ray, tu es tout rouge !  
  
Elle rit jusqu'aux larmes. Il remarqua que sa main était toujours posée sur la sienne, il l'enleva rapidement.  
  
Ray, gêné : Je suis désolé si j'ai donné cette impression.  
  
Maya riait toujours, elle s'allongea dans l'herbe et essaya de se calmer. Elle essuya ses larmes et reprit son souffle.  
  
Maya : Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ri.  
  
Elle se tourna sur le côté et rit de plus belle. Elle voulait s'excuser mais elle ne pouvait pas, cette situation l'amusait trop pour qu'elle puisse articuler quelque chose de compréhensible. Ray sourit malgré lui.  
  
Ray : Arrête, tu vas finir par me mettre dans l'embarras.  
  
Maya : Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.  
  
Il attendit qu'elle se calme un peu. Ceci fait, elle se releva rapidement et prit ses sacs.  
  
Maya : Il faut rentrer maintenant, il est bientôt 5h.  
  
Ray acquiesça et se leva à son tour. Ils traversèrent le parc pour se rendre plus vite à l'hôtel. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'endroit où les beybladeurs new-yorkais avaient l'habitude de s'entraîner. Une voix retentit derrière eux.  
  
Voix : Tiens, mais c'est un Bladebreaker avec la petite.  
  
Maya pense : Je connais cette voix.  
  
Ils se retournèrent pour voir la personne qui les provoquait ainsi.  
  
Maya : Walter. Tues toujours vivant à ce que je vois.  
  
Ray : Que veux-tu ? Tu sais que les Bladebreakers n'acceptent plus personne.  
  
Walter : Mais je n'en veux pas de votre équipe de minables. J'ai trouvé beaucoup mieux.  
  
Ray : Que veux-tu dire ?  
  
Walter : Je fais partie d'une puissante équipe, les Kings, certainement plus puissants que vous. Eux au moins, savent choisir les bons éléments.  
  
Maya : Comment expliques-tu que je t'ai battu ?  
  
Walter : Un coup de chance. Je n'étais pas sous mon meilleur jour.  
  
Maya : Ben voyons, pauvre chéri !  
  
Ray : Ta présence ici n'a rien d'une visite amicale. Tu viens nous annoncer que ton équipe et la nôtre se retrouveront en finale, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Walter : Exact. Bientôt, vous regretterez de ne pas avoir viré Kai en ma faveur.  
  
Maya : Tant que je vivrai, personne ne prendra la place de Kai !  
  
Elle lâcha ses sacs et sortit sa toupie de sa poche, elle la tendit devant elle.  
  
Maya : Je peux te le prouver, je te lance un défi !  
  
Walter : Tiens, mais on dirait bien que la petite a un faible pour cet avorton de Kai.  
  
Elle fronça davantage les sourcils et serra sa toupie au creux de sa main.  
  
Maya : Ne me pousse pas à bout ! Si tu as rafistolé ta toupie, relève mon défi !  
  
Ray posa une main sur son épaule pour la calmer.  
  
Ray : Laisse tomber, il te provoque.  
  
Elle se détendit, elle baissa sa toupie.  
  
Maya : Tu as raison. Je l'écraserai pendant la finale.  
  
Ray : Il est tard, il faut rentrer.  
  
Ils continuèrent leur chemin et passèrent juste à côté de Walter, qui souriait d'arrogance.  
  
Walter : J'avais raison. Kai est un loser, tout comme sa bande de cpoains.  
  
Maya serra les poings, elle se retourna face à lui. N'ayant pas les mains libres, elle donna un coup de pied au beau milieu du tibia de Walter qui ne souriait plus. Il souffrait trop pour pouvoir articuler quoi que ce soit, il fixa furieusement Maya.  
  
Maya : Ça t'apprendra.  
  
Elle rejoignit Ray qui l'attendait au loin. Ils marchèrent un long moment dans le silence le plus total.  
  
Ray : Maya ?  
  
Maya : Hmm ?  
  
Elle sentit que Ray hésitait mais elle savait ce qu'il voulait lui reprocher.  
  
Maya : Je sais, j'aurais pu simplement l'ignorer, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je ne peux pas pardonner quand on s'en prend à mes amis, surtout à Kai, notre capitaine. Walter ne sait pas ce que c'est que d'avoir Kai pour chef, il est vraiment génial. Tu ne trouves pas ?  
  
Ray : . . . Si, bien sûr.  
  
De retour à l'hôtel, ils montèrent dans leur suite. Ils y trouvèrent Kai en train de remonter sa toupie ainsi que Kenny toujours devant Dizzi.  
  
Maya : Salut, c'est nous !  
  
Ray : Où sont Max et Tyson ?  
  
Kenny : En entraînement, ils s'ennuyaient de me voir parler avec Dizzi.  
  
Maya alla dans la chambre pour y ranger ce qu'elle avait acheté l'après-midi-même. Elle se laissa tomber sur le grand lit derrière elle, elle ferma lentement les yeux.  
  
Tyson : Maya, réveille-toi, c'est l'heure de manger !  
  
Elle rouvrit les yeux.  
  
Maya : Tyson ? Tu n'es pas en entraînement ?  
  
Tyson : Ben non, Max et moi sommes revenus il y a une demie-heure à peu près.  
  
Maya sursauta à cette réponse, elle se leva d'un coup.  
  
Maya : Quelle heure est-il ?  
  
Tyson : Il est bientôt 19h30 et tout le monde nous attend pour dîner.  
  
Maya : C'est pas vrai, j'ai dormi pendant près de deux heures sans m'en rendre compte.  
  
Tyson : C'est bien mais moi j'ai faim !  
  
Maya : Allez, on y va.  
  
Tout en marchant vers le restaurant de l'hôtel, elle se dit qu'elle s'était assoupie au point d'avoir perdu la notion du temps.  
  
Les Bladebreakers et Mr Dickenson dînèrent en silence. Tyson avait tellement faim qu'il avait renoncé à parler pour ne pas laisser refroidir son repas. Maya prit quand même la parole.  
  
Maya : J'aimerais tester le lanceur que Chef m'a fait. Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait se mesurer à moi ?  
  
Max et Tyson se proposèrent mais elle hésita.  
  
Maya : Je ne dis pas non mais cette fois, je voudrais avoir Kai ou Ray en face de moi. Tyson et Max, je vous remercie mais j'ai déjà combattu contre vous.  
  
Max : Y'a pas de mal, c'est normal de vouloir combattre à plusieurs niveaux.  
  
Tyson : Ray acceptera mais pas Kai. Monsieur est trop occupé à se départager des autres et à défendre son titre de champion du monde.  
  
Kai : Si c'est pour sortir ce genre d'idiotie, tu peux garder tes réflexions pour toi.  
  
Tyson : Eh, je t'ai rien demandé !  
  
Kai : Moi non plus.  
  
Kenny : Mr Dickenson, faites quelque chose avant qu'ils se battent !  
  
Mr Dickenson : Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont en venir aux mains.  
  
Maya : Ils sont juste en train de se bouffer le nez. Rien de grave. Tu veux bien m'affronter, Ray ?  
  
Ray : Bien sûr.  
  
Max : Ouais, ça va être génial !  
  
Mr Dickenson : Une minute, mon garçon. Tels que je vous connais tous, vous irez vous coucher tard et vous devez être en forme même à deux jours du tournoi.  
  
Ray : Le duel aura lieu demain, alors.  
  
Mr Dickenson : Sage décision.  
  
Ils finirent de dîner et remontèrent directement dans leur chambre, Mr Dickenson était dans la suite voisine. Avant de dormir, Kenny et Dizzi examinaient la toupie de Maya en profondeur.  
  
Maya : Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?  
  
Dizzi : C'est pas fameux tout ça.  
  
Kenny : Kai a raison. Il faut songer à travailler ta défense et sérieusement.  
  
Maya : Comment se fait-il que j'ai tenu aussi longtemps contre les assauts de Walter ?  
  
Kai : Il ne faisait que s'amuser.  
  
Ray : Walter était sûr de gagner contre toi. Il voulait faire durer son plaisir.  
  
Kai : Mais il n'était pas au courant de ton spectre. Tu connais la suite.  
  
Maya : Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Chef ?  
  
Dizzi : Premièrement, renforcer ton anneau de défense.  
  
Kenny : Eh, c'est à moi qu'elle s'adressait !  
  
Dizzi : Souviens-toi, Chef, on forme une équipe. Et nos deux cerveaux doivent trouver un moyen d'éjecter Walter une bonne fois pour toutes.  
  
Kenny : Même s'il n'est pas dans la compétition, on ne doit pas se reposer sur nos lauriers. On trouve une solution contre Walter et on est presque invincibles !  
  
Maya eut l'air triste. Ray le remarqua mais la laissa annoncer la nouvelle à toute l'équipe.  
  
Maya : A propos de Walter. . . il est dans la compétition.  
  
Kai fronça les sourcils, Ray baissa la tête, Max, Tyson et Kenny se figèrent.  
  
Maya : Il y participe avec les Kings.  
  
Kenny : Tu as bien dit les Kings ?  
  
Tyson : Tu les connais, Chef ?  
  
Dizzi : Bien sûr qu'il les connaît, j'ai un fichier entier sur eux. Ils répondent aux noms d'Owen, le capitaine, Kimberly, Tom et Rick. Et appremment Walter est leur cinquième membre.  
  
Kenny : Ils ont tous un spectre meurtrier, encore pire que Galux, le spectre de Mariah des White Tigers. Ils ont réussi à avoir une place d'honneur lors du précédent tournoi inter-Etats, c'est-à dire que le titre de champion ne leur suffit pas. Si Walter est avec eux, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau.  
  
Tyson : Il va falloir les tenir à l'oeil, ceux-là.  
  
Maya se leva, toujours triste.  
  
Maya : Kenny, tu peux garder ma toupie cette nuit. Quant à moi, je vais me coucher, je suis fatiguée.  
  
Elle sortit, un instant plus tard, de la salle de bains, vêtue d'un pyjama traditionnel chinois. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans le living. Max et Tyson donnaient des idées à Kenny pour renforcer la toupie de Maya, Ray et Kai les regardaient faire de loin. Elle tourna la tête et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, complètement démoralisée et abattue. Elle écarta le rideau d'une main, elle fixa le vide et soupira. Kai la rejoignit dans la chambre, il se plaça à côté d'elle, devant la fenêtre. Il resta silencieux un moment puis se décida à lui parler.  
  
Kai : Je te sens ailleurs.  
  
Elle baissa la tête et soupira, elle hésita mais elle lui révéla quand même ce qui la tracassait.  
  
Maya : J'ai conscience que j'ai battu Walter par l'effet de surprise, c'était de la chance, rien de plus. Tu es le capitaine alors je m'en remets à toi. Je sais que Walter est bien plus fort que moi et je ne serai jamais capable de l'égaler. Alors si tu penses que je ne suis pas à la hauteur pour être un Bladebreaker, je comprendrai, je ne ferai que vous apporter des ennuis ou même la défaite. Je vous quitterai dès demain, si c'est ce que tu souhaites.  
  
Kai : Ecoute-moi bien, Maya. C'est vrai que la chance était de ton côté ce jour-là mais ton talent y était aussi pour quelque chose et je pense que tu te sous-estimes. Tu devrais tirer une leçon de ce que tu as appris aujourd'hui sur Walter et je compte sur toi pour t'entraîner durement et même surpasser le niveau de Tyson et Max. Ai-je été clair ?  
  
Sous ce ton dur, Maya sentait bien que Kai voulait la réconforter, elle sourit et se tourna vers lui, il avait le visage tourné vers la fenêtre, inexpressif.  
  
Maya : Merci Kai, t'es un super capitaine.  
  
Elle s'approcha de lui, il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle prit sa main entre les siennes.  
  
Maya : Merci de m'avoir redonné confiance en moi, je n'oublierai jamais ton geste. Tu es capitaine formidable et compréhensif, je serai à la hauteur de tes attentes.  
  
Kai esquissa un sourire et se tourna face à elle.  
  
Kai : J'ai hâte de voir les résultats.  
  
Elle lui sourit. Ce soir-là, elle découvrit une autre facette de son chef préféré. Décidément, plus elle le connaissait, plus elle se dit qu'il avait tout pour plaire malgré le fait qu'il se montre distant. Elle était admirative devant lui.  
  
Ray entra dans la pièce et vit Kai et Maya main dans la main. Elle vira au rouge, remarquant l'air surpris de Ray. Elle lâcha la main de Kai et se dirigea vers le living au pas de course, saluant Ray au passage. Elle s'avança vers le groupe de personnes qui travaillait sur sa toupie.  
  
Maya : Euh. . . Dites, il y a un problème.  
  
Tyson se retourna, le regard interrogateur.  
  
Maya : Où je dors ?  
  
Il se leva et pria Maya de le suivre. Ils allèrent dans la chambre et désigna du doigt les différents lits de gauche à droite.  
  
Tyson : Là, c'est Kai et Max, au milieu, Chef et moi et à droite, y'a Ray et il est seul. Dis-lui de te faire une place.  
  
Maya : Ray, fais-moi une place, je viens m'incruster !  
  
Ray : Pas de problème. Le lit est assez grand pour deux.  
  
Max entra. Il leur fit remarquer qu'il était tard et qu'il fallait se coucher.  
  
Maya : Et Chef ? Je vais le chercher.  
  
Tyson : Il travaille sur ta toupie et comme il fait bien les choses, il y passera une bonne partie de la nuit !  
  
Elle parut scandalisée.  
  
Maya : Et vous le laissez faire ?! Il va se bousiller la santé à cause de nous ! C'est irresponsable de notre part, ce n'est qu'un enfant et il a besoin de ses huit heures de sommeil comme tout le monde ! Kenny, viens te coucher, ma toupie attendra demain.  
  
Kenny ne répondit pas, absorbé dans ses calculs. Maya soupira et alla parler au petit génie.  
  
Maya : Chef, j'apprécie ce que tu fais pour moi mais pense à toi, ma toupie ne va pas s'envoler. Si tu veux, tu te lèveras tôt demain pour la perfectionner. S'il te plaît, viens dormir, tu as l'air fatigué. Pense à Dizzi, elle doit être épuisée.  
  
Dizzi : Tu sais, Maya, Chef nous fait veiller jusqu'à des heures impossibles parfois.  
  
Maya : Justement, ce n'est pas bien pour la santé ! Chef, laisse Dizzi se reposer.  
  
Kenny : Ça y est, j'ai trouvé ! Maya, ta toupie aura un anneau de défense presque aussi puissant que son anneau d'attaque. Mais ce prototype est encore loin de la toupie ultime.  
  
Maya soupira et secoua la tête d'un air désolé. Elle abandonna toute tentative de le ramener à la raison. Elle revint lentement dans la chambre.  
  
Tyson : C'est peine perdue, je te laisse en juger par toi-même.  
  
Maya : C'est encore pire que de te tirer de ton sommeil.  
  
Kai sortit de la salle de bains en pantalon et T-shirt et alla directement au lit. Il éteignit la lampe de son côté et s'allongea.  
  
Maya : Bonne nuit, Kai.  
  
Il y eut un court moment avant que Kai lui réponde.  
  
Kai : Toi aussi.  
  
Ray sortit à son tour. Tyson et Max allèrent ensemble faire leur toilette dans chacune des salles de bains. Alors que Ray se dirigeait vers son lit, Maya s'installait sous l'épaisse couverture. Elle éteignit la lumière de son côté et se tourna vers le côté de Ray. Il put voir la lumière briller au fond de ses yeux mauves, on aurait dit deux bougies brillant intensément.  
  
Maya : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Ray : Rien du tout.  
  
Il s'allongea et songea à la rencontre avec Walter. Peut-être que ce qu'il disait était vrai après tout, Maya éprouvait-elle un doux sentiment à l'égard de Kai ? Pourquoi devenait-il soucieux en pensant à ce genre de chose ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il supporter la vue de Kai et Maya main dans la main ? . . .  
  
Maya : Bonne nuit, Ray.  
  
Elle lui fit un doux sourire, celui d'une personne heureuse et fatiguée. Il le lui rendit.  
  
Ray : Toi aussi, Maya.  
  
Il éteignit sa lumière. Dans la pénombre, elle ferma les yeux et sombra instantanément dans un profond sommeil.  
Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre !!! Ouf, il était temps de finir !! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Pas mal pour une première journée, hein ?  
  
Pour Shiny : Tes reviews m'ont fait hyper-plaisir. C'est une joie de correspondre avec toi et on parle de toi avec ma soeur (Etoile du soir) et on dit que tu es adorable !! On le pense sincèrement !! Continue à lire nos fics, c'est toujours un plus d'avoir ton avis !  
  
Meraude et Kimiko : Merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes sympas !!  
  
Pour m'écrire personnellement : minhou@club-internet.fr. N'hésitez pas !  
  
Titre du prochain chapitre : Entraînement en vue du tournoi. A la prochaine !! 


	6. Entrainement en vue du tournoi

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel.  
Chapitre 5 : Entraînement en vue du tournoi  
Le lendemain, Maya se leva avant tout le monde et constata que Kenny avait quand même regagné son lit qu'il partageait avec Tyson. Elle s'habilla d'une longue jupe, un petit haut court et d'un gilet attaché au niveau des hanches. Elle découvrit sur la table basse du living, sa toupie sans doute améliorée par les soins de Kenny et Dizzi. Elle l'examina : l'anneau de défense avait été totalement rénové et ne risquait pas de gêner la progression de Tyler pendant une phase d'attaque. Elle remercia Chef intérieurement et inséra le spectre.  
  
Maya : Aujourd'hui, tu vas devoir te battre contre Driger, donne le meilleur de toi-même, ma grande.  
  
Ray : Bonjour, Maya.  
  
Elle sursauta et se retourna violemment, elle vit Ray et Kai déjà prêts.  
  
Maya : Salut, vous deux ! Tu m'as fait peur, Ray.  
  
Ray : Ce n'était pas mon intention. Désolé.  
  
Maya : C'est rien.  
  
Finalement, les autres furent levés peu de temps après, Tyson se leva avec moins de mal que d'habitude. Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner en vitesse, sans attendre que Mr Dickenson ait fini le sien, ils filèrent droit au sous-sol, la salle d'entraînement. Maya et Ray se placèrent sans tarder. Tyson s'assit à côté de Kenny, près à voir la toupie de Maya à l'oeuvre. Kai s'adossa à un mur et observa le match.  
  
Max : Le duel se déroulera en une seule et unique manche. Les joueurs sont- ils prêts ?  
  
Ils fixèrent leurs toupies aux lanceurs, Maya utilisant celui fabriqué par Chef. Ils se mirent en position.  
  
Maya et Ray : Allons-y !  
  
Max : 3, 2, 1 et hyper-vitesse !!  
  
Ray lança sa toupie, sa longue tresse virevolta et tomba au devant de son épaule. Maya s'arrêta net au beau milieu de son lancement, elle n'avait pas tiré totalement sa baguette. Une expression de surprise se peignit sur son visage.  
  
Maya : T'as les cheveux super-longs, Ray !  
  
Elle interrompit tout le monde dans sa concentration. Max et Tyson tombèrent à la renverse, Kenny porta sa main à sa tête en la secouant d'un air désespéré et Kai fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant pas le manque de sérieux dont Maya fasait preuve. La toupie et le lanceur à la main, elle contourna et s'avança vers Ray.  
  
Maya : Fais voir !  
  
Elle prit sa longue tresse dans sa main libre et évalua sa longueur.  
  
Maya : Wah ! J'aimerais avoir mes cheveux aussi longs que les tiens. Chez toi, ça te donne carrément du charme et je ne dis pas ça à la légère !  
  
Kenny, désespéré : S'il vous plaît, j'aimerais voir mon lanceur à l'oeuvre !  
  
Maya : C'est bon, j'y vais.  
  
Kai : Maya, reprends ta place et concentre-toi.  
  
Max : Bon, reprenons. 3, 2, 1, hyper-vitesse !  
  
Maya et Ray : C'est parti !  
  
Les toupies en rage dévalèrent les parois de l'arène.  
  
Maya : Tyler, passe à l'attaque ! Fais honneur à Kenny !  
  
L'emblème de Tyler brilla, puis alla de plus de plus vite. Ray se dit que ce n'était pas très bon signe. Tyler disparut soudainement.  
  
Maya : Super ! Chef, ça marche !  
  
Dizzi : On a de quoi être fiers de nous, hein Chef ?  
  
Kenny : Voyons comment Ray va s'en sortir.  
  
Ray : Tu crois vraiment que ce petit tour de passe-passe va effrayer Driger ?  
  
Maya : Tyler, attaque-le !  
  
La toupie de Ray, restée au centre du bey-stadium, reçut des assauts venus de nulle part et vacilla de plus en plus sous les coups de Tyler. Ray observa son adversaire, elle était très concentrée et semblait savoir exactement où se trouvait sa toupie. Il revint sur le match. Il sentait Driger nerveux.  
  
Ray : Du calme, Driger. Ne t'énerve pas.  
  
Sa toupie reprit son équilibre. Ray se concentra plus que jamais.  
  
Ray : Driger, fais-moi confiance, repoussons-la ensemble !  
  
Driger sortit de sa toupie et fit face à Ray. Il fut moins nerveux et eut une confiance aveugle en son maître. Ray se concentra encore, il put apercevoir des projections de poussière par endroits et conclut que la vitesse de rotation de Tyler était si élevée qu'on pouvait deviner le passage de la toupie de Maya.  
  
Ray : Driger, repère-la et sors tes griffes !  
  
Maya : Tyler, achève-le ! Serres d'acier !  
  
Tyler lança un dernier assaut mais Driger esquiva.  
  
Ray : Maintenant, la Griffe du Tigre !  
  
Driger prit son élan sur les bords de l'arène, puis revint au centre avec une rapidité jamais vue. Il y eut des étincelles et la toupie de Maya redevint visible, elle fut éjectée à la verticale.  
  
Maya, les yeux en l'air : Non, c'est pas vrai !  
  
Tyson : Quel retournement de situation !  
  
La toupie de Maya retomba dans la main de Ray. Il descendit dans l'arène et récupéra la sienne qui tournait toujours et dégageait de la fumée. Il remonta du côté de Maya et lui tendit sa toupie. Elle leva vers lui un visage déçu.  
  
Ray, sourire : Ne sois pas déçue, c'était un beau match.  
  
Il lui rendit le sourire avec ces gentils mots.  
  
Maya : Merci.  
  
Elle prit sa toupie et fixa son spectre.  
  
Maya : Beau travail, Tyler.  
  
Kai s'approcha d'eux et s'adressa à Maya, sans aucune expression sur le visage.  
  
Kai : Régle n°1 : Ne jamais sous-estimer son adversaire, surtout si c'est Ray. Pendant toute ta phase d'attaque, tu étais trop sûre de toi.  
  
Il se retourna et esquissa un sourire discret.  
  
Kai : C'était quand même bien joué.  
  
Le visage de Maya s'éclaira. Tandis qu'il retournait à sa place, elle courut et sauta sur son dos en se retenant à son cou.  
  
Maya : Capitaine Kai, toujours un mot gentil pour remonter le moral ! Je t'admire tellement ! Tu es mon modèle !  
  
Kai : Il ne faudrait pas t'y habituer.  
  
Elle lâcha Kai et se dirigea vers Kenny, Max, Tyson et Ray.  
  
Max : Super duel !  
  
Tyson : Continue comme ça et tu auras notre niveau, arrivée au tournoi. Et t'as un style du tonnerre !  
  
Maya : Chef, qu'en dis-tu ?  
  
Kenny : Franchement, je dois féliciter Ray pour son redressement. Jamais je n'ai vu une telle chose.  
  
Maya et Ray : Quelle chose ?  
  
Kenny : C'est la première fois que je voyais des beybladeurs en phase avec leurs spectres, c'est comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un.  
  
Ray : C'est vrai, j'avais l'impression que j'étais dans l'arène en train de me battre avec Driger. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça, auparavant.  
  
Maya : Je ressens toujours ça quand je combats. Quel est le problème ?  
  
Dizzi : Nous avons une merveilleuse chance d'avoir Maya dans notre équipe.  
  
Maya : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
  
Dizzi : L'analyse du match que tu viens de livrer, me montre que ton spectre tire sa force de toi, ta volonté de vaincre. Autrement dit, tu n'as pas besoin d'entraînement. Si tu restes toujours aussi concentrée et déterminée, tu triompheras, c'est certain.  
  
Maya : Je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi proche de Tyler.  
  
Tyson : C'est clair, avec Maya, on va tout gagner !  
  
Ray : Maya, tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel avec un spectre tout aussi exceptionnel. Fais-en bon usage.  
  
Maya : Compte sur moi. . . Je n'avais jamais vu de cheveux aussi longs.  
  
Max : Et c'est reparti.  
  
Ainsi, lors des entraînements légers, Maya donnait à Tyler toute la force dont elle disposait. Chaque jour, elle se sentait de plus en plus liée à son spectre. Kai lui donnait des conseils et se montrait parfois dur envers elle mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle lui faisait des torrents d'éloges en présence de Tyson, Kenny, Max et Ray. Ceux-ci ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle admirait autant leur capitaine. Et Kai ne se sentait pas gêné le moins du monde.  
  
Pendant les deux jours qui restaient avant le tournoi, l'équipe passait son temps à chercher des stratégies possibles contre les autres équipes de la compétition.  
Voilà, c'est un chapitre un peu court mais c'est juste une petite entracte avant les choses sérieuses !! J'aimerais avoir votre avis sur Maya, mon héroïne.  
  
Shiny : Tes reviews me font toujours aussi plaisir et je te remercie de prendre le temps de lire ce que j'écris. Alors comme ça, ma soeur m'a dit que tu n'avais pas d'amis, c'est vraiment triste mais moi aussi, je suis passée par là parce que j'avais des bonnes notes au collège et j'étais la première de ma classe. Alors toutes les soi-disantes copines que j'avais voulaient me pomper dessus. Heureusement au lycée ça s'est arrangé !! Pour en revenir à toi, tu es une fille vraiment formidable et ADORABLE et tout et tout !!!!! Ça serait bien qu'on corresponde en s'envoyant des e-mails, si tu veux bien, donne-moi ton adresse électronique dans une de tes reviews (peut-être qu'elle y est déjà, j'ai pas pensé à regarder^_^).  
  
Meraude et Kimiko : Continuez à me lire, je veux voir ce que vous en pensez.  
  
Rei kon : Tu es l'une des revieweuses de ma soeur (Etoile du soir) et je te remercie de lire ma fic et d'avoir laissé une review. En ce qui concerne Walter, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, c'est vraiment quelqu'un d'imbuvable (je me demande comment j'ai pu créer un personnage comme lui, mais bon il faut bien qu'il y ait un méchant) mais rassure-toi, je lui réserve une GROSSE, GROSSE punition à la fin.  
  
Pour m'écrire : minhou@club-internet.fr  
  
Titre du prochain chapitre : Match-double. A bientôt !!!! 


	7. Match double

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel.  
Je dédie ce chapitre à ma soeur, alias Lune d'Argent, auteur très appréciée de fics HP !!!! (Je lui fais de la pub).  
Chapitre 6 : Match-double  
Commentateur : Bienvenue à tous nos télespectateurs pour l'ouverture des tournois d'Amérique de Beyblade. Aujourd'hui, a lieu le premier tour des éliminatoires. Un premier tour un peu spécial.  
  
Animateur : Que toutes les équipes inscrites entrent dans le stade ! Que des équipes talentueuses, entre autres les Bladebreakers qualifiés au tournoi de Chine. Nous avons l'immense honneur de recevoir les Kings !  
  
Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit à ce nom.  
  
Commentateur : Les Kings ne participent pas au premier tour des éliminatoires, ils feront leur apparition lors du deuxième tour. C'est bizarre mais c'est comme ça !  
  
Animateur : Pour le premier tour, les règles sont très simples. Il y a en tout seize groupes. Chaque groupe comporte huit équipes qui devront se regrouper autour d'un bey-stadium du stade. Chaque équipe choisira son représentant qui se battra contre ceux des autres équipes. Le match prendra fin lorsqu'il ne restera qu'une seule toupie en jeu, ce qui permet à son équipe de se qualifier pour le deuxième tour.  
  
Commentateur : Si j'en crois les règles, huit matches se dérouleront en même temps ce matin, sur les huit bey-stadiums du stade. Les huit autres auront lieu cet après-midi. Ce sont les groupes A1, A2, B1, B2, C1, C2, D1 et D2 qui commencent.  
  
Animateur : Il reste dix minutes à ces différents groupes pour se préparer.  
  
Aux vestiaires. . .  
  
Tyson : Vous avez entendu ? On doit choisir quelqu'un pour nous représenter.  
  
Max : Pourquoi pas Kai ? C'est le capitaine après tout.  
  
Ray : Je pense que Kai perdrait son temps en combattant pendant les éliminatoires.  
  
Max : Ouais, t'as pas tort.  
  
Kenny : Je pensais à Maya.  
  
Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Elle fut gênée d'être dévisagée ainsi par ses partenaires.  
  
Maya : Moi ?  
  
Ray : Qu'en penses-tu ?  
  
Maya : Je ne sais pas. Personne ne me connaît.  
  
Tyson : Justement ! Tout le monde doit savoir que tu es notre cinquième membre !  
  
Maya : Ils seront peut-être déçus en me voyant.  
  
Kenny : Il n'y a pas de raison, ils ne savent pas comment tu combats.  
  
Maya : Heu. . . D'accord, je veux bien essayer.  
  
Kai : N'essaie pas, fais-le. Il faut qu'on arrive en finale.  
  
Maya, déterminée : Compte sur moi.  
  
Mr Dickenson fit son entrée, il apporta des micros portables.  
  
Tyson : C'est pour quoi faire, ces trucs ?  
  
Mr Dickenson : C'est une nouveauté de la Fédération. Le public se plaignait de ne pas vous entendre alors les organisateurs du tournoi ont fait ces micros.  
  
Max : Maya seule doit le mettre, elle nous représente au premier tour.  
  
Mr Dickenson : En parlant du premier tour, il va bientôt commencer. Allez- y, je vous verrai de la tribune.  
  
L'équipe fit son apparition au stade, rempli de monde, aussi bien de spectateurs que de beybladeurs. Tyson tenait le guide et d'après lui, les Bladebreakers étaient dans le goupe B1. Ils se rapprochèrent donc du bey- stadium avec l'inscription B1. Maya accrocha son micro et l'ajusta. Chaque représentant se présenta et dut dire quelle équipe il défendait. Pendant que Maya attendait son tour, on pouvait entendre des cris hystériques provenant des gradins, des cris encourageants pour les Bladebreakers mais aussi des cris de filles.  
  
Filles : Ray ! Kai ! Vive les Bladebreakers !  
  
Maya mit sa main devant son micro et parla à Ray.  
  
Maya : Je vais me faire jeter ! Ils ne veulent pas d'une inconnue.  
  
Ray : Aie confiance. Pense à ton match.  
  
Maya vit que c'était son tour, elle s'avança et s'adressa à l'animateur, après avoir arrangé son micro.  
  
Maya : Je m'appelle Maya, je représente les Bladebreakers.  
  
Animateur : Les Bladebreakers ont enfin trouvé leur cinquième membre ! Applaudissons-la bien fort !  
  
Maya se sentit plus à l'aise. Quand tous les représentants se furent présentés, ils se regroupèrent autour de leur bey-stadium.  
  
Animateur : Mettez-vous en position ! 3, 2, 1 et hyper-vitesse !  
  
Huit toupies, dont celle de Maya dévalèrent les parois de l'arène. Certaines furent éjectées dès les premières secondes. Bientôt, il ne restait que quatre toupies dans l'arène. Celle de Maya heurta une autre toupie, qui céda sous l'assaut. Maya remarqua que les deux restantes la pousuivaient, espérant ainsi l'encercler. Maya esquissa un sourire sadique.  
  
Maya, oubliant son micro : Vous vous êtes associés contre moi ? Très bien, ça va barder !  
  
Les acclamations montèrent en intensité.  
  
Maya : Allez, Tyler, serres d'acier !  
  
Sa toupie brilla, elle remonta les parois de l'arène et survola les deux toupies adverses. Elle atterrit sur l'une d'elles, sans cesser de tourner. Le propriétaire de la toupie écrasée par la rouge, blêmit.  
  
Garçon : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai perdu le contrôle de ma toupie !  
  
En effet, l'impact entre ces deux toupies a été tellement fort que celle de Maya guidait leur trajectoire commune.  
  
Maya : Très bien, Tyler ! Passe à l'autre !  
  
Les deux toupies, l'une sur l'autre, se dirigèrent vers la troisième qui fut éjectée sans opposer de résistance.  
  
Maya : A nous deux, maintenant !  
  
Tyler entraîna l'autre et elles remontèrent les parois de l'arène. Dans les airs, Tyler l'abandonna et retomba au centre en grande forme, l'autre atterrit à l'extérieur. L'ensemble de l'équipe vint féliciter Maya pour sa performance.  
  
Maya : J'ai remarqué que Tyler encaissait sans peine. Je le dois à Kenny et Dizzi. Encore merci.  
  
Kenny : De rien, ça nous fait plaisir.  
  
Maya enleva son micro et s'assit avec le reste des Bladebreakers, en attendant la fin des autres matches. Pendant ce temps, elle emprunta le guide de Tyson et lut le déroulement du deuxième tour des éliminatoires. Elle se leva et se tourna face à son équipe.  
  
Maya : Il est écrit là que nous devrons affronter les gagnants du groupe B2 mais ce sera un match en une seule manche à deux contre deux.  
  
Kenny : Un match-double ? Très intéressant.  
  
Il alluma Dizzi.  
  
Kenny : Dis-moi, Dizzi, je t'avais parlé de la possibilité qu'il y ait des matches-double, non ?  
  
Dizzi : Si, Chef. Que veux-tu savoir ?  
  
Kenny : Demain, on devra en livrer un. Dis-moi quels sont les meilleurs duos que notre équipe puisse constituer.  
  
Dizzi : Voyons voir. Tyson et Maya, Kai et Maya et Ray et Max. Ce sont des duos en fonction de leurs spectres. L'attaque tempête de Dragoon peut faire que Tyler s'envole plus rapidement et c'est une condition optimale pour réussir une attaque.  
  
Kenny : C'est un point à ne pas négliger.  
  
Dizzi : Dranzer agit plutôt seul mais Tyler pourrait lui apporter un sérieux coup de main. Après tout, entre oiseaux, ils se comprennent.  
  
Kenny : Kai ne veut pas participer aux éliminatoires, c'est une perte de temps pour lui. Elimine cette possibilité.  
  
Dizzi : C'est fait. Passons à Draciel et Driger. Ce sont des spectres terrestres et ils se complètent parfaitement. Draciel a une super défense et Driger a une attaque à tout casser. Ils pourraient faire des ravages ensemble.  
  
Kenny : On se retrouve devant un dilemme. Maya et Tyson ou bien Ray et Max. On décidera tout à l'heure.  
  
Animateur : Les différents matches ont tous pris fin. Il est temps de nommer les équipes qualifiées pour le deuxième tour. Pour le groupe A1, les Devils, nous avons les Blobs en A2, les Bladebreakers pour B1, les Cowboys pour B2, les Hawks pour C1, les Rainbows pour C2, le groupe D1 sera représenté par les Kings et les Rocks et enfin les Queens en D2. Pour la suite des qualifications, rendez-vous cet après-midi.  
  
Pendant que les journalistes recueillaient quelques impressions, les Bladebreakers furent rejoints par Mr Dickenson.  
  
Mr Dickenson : Mes félicitations, Maya, tu as été très brillante !  
  
Maya : Merci.  
  
Kenny : Pressons, rentrons à l'hôtel pour discuter du deuxième tour.  
  
Tyson : Hey, relax, Chef ! Y'a pas le feu !  
  
Kenny : Si justement, tu ne sais pas la préparation qu'il faut pour un match-double.  
  
Max : Chef est encore plus stressé que nous !  
  
Kai : Kenny a raison. Mieux vaut se préparer tôt que trop tard. Allons-y.  
  
De retour à l'hôtel Roosevelt, ils furent félicités de toutes parts. Dans leur suite, Maya reçut un coup de téléphone de la part de ses parents qui lui dirent à quel point ils étaient fiers d'elle. Quand elle eut raccroché, elle descendit avec ses coéquipiers au sous-sol réservé aux entraînements. Ils se réunirent autour de Kenny, Kai restant à part comme à son habitude.  
  
Kenny : Nous affrontons les Cowboys, demain. Je n'ai aucun renseignement sur eux, parce que j'étais trop occupé à voir comment Maya s'en sortait. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Dizzi peut scanner les toupies adverses en un éclair et ainsi déceler leur point faible, j'ai rajouté cette nouveauté hier soir.  
  
Max : Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner, t'es trop fort !  
  
Ray : En ce qui concerne les matches-doubles ?  
  
Kenny : De ce côté-là, j'ai une petite idée. Dizzi ?  
  
Dizzi : En fait, c'est très simple. Il y a deux duos possibles et très dangereux : Tyson avec Maya et Ray avec Max. J'ai éliminé Kai avec Maya parce que Monsieur ne veut pas se casser un ongle.  
  
Kai : Surveille tes paroles.  
  
Dizzi : Je plaisantais. Bien, comme les deux duos que je viens de citer sont aussi dangereux qu'efficaces, il suffit de faire un match-double et les gagnants nous représenteront demain. Voilà, c'est tout bête !  
  
Max : Parle pour toi, j'ai jamais combattu avec Ray.  
  
Maya : Pourrais-tu nous fournir quelques éléments pour nous rendre efficaces ?  
  
Dizzi : Exemple : L'attaque tempête de Dragoon favorise les conditions d'attaque de Tyler.  
  
Ray : Je crois que j'ai compris.  
  
Max : Eclaire-moi parce que là, je coule.  
  
Ray : Max, ton Draciel a une défense à toute épreuve et il est aussi très rapide. Combiné à Driger, nous sommes imbattables !  
  
Max : Je commence à saisir.  
  
Tyson : Alors, on le fait, ce match ?  
  
Maya se plaça à côté de Tyson, Ray et Max se placèrent côte à côte, en face de leurs adversaires.  
  
Kenny : Dizzi, prends des notes.  
  
Dizzi : Prête à fusiller, Chef !  
  
Tyson : 3, 2, 1, hyper-vitesse !  
  
La toupie de Maya devint invisible après avoir le sol de l'arène. Tyson se réjouit.  
  
Tyson : C'est génial, tu lis dans mes pensées !  
  
Dizzi : Tyson et Maya veulent attaquer tout de suite !  
  
Tyson : Allez Dragoon, fais souffler la tempête !  
  
Maya : Tyler, envole-toi !  
  
La toupie rouge surgit au-dessus du tourbillon créé par Dragoon.  
  
Max : Tu croyais quand même pas que cette légère brise allait nous faire peur ? Draciel, attaque !  
  
Draciel fonça sur Dragoon tandis que Tyler piquait droit sur Driger. Ray avait l'air confiant et restait centré sur sa défense.  
  
Ray : Driger, prépare-toi à la réceptionner !  
  
Des milliers d'étincelles jaillirent de l'arène. Tyler heurta l'anneau d'attaque de Driger qui lui renvoya son attaque. La tempête, qui soufflait toujours, permit à Tyler de rester dans l'arène. Pendant ce temps, Dragoon se débattait contre Draciel qui lançait des assauts de plus en plus féroces.  
  
Ray : Max, passons à l'attaque ! Driger. . .  
  
Max : Draciel. . .  
  
Ray et Max : . . . à l'attaque !  
  
Draciel et Driger sortirent de leurs toupies respectives.  
  
Maya : Tyson, on se prépare !  
  
Dragoon et Tyler partirent dans des directions opposées mais ils furent pris en chasse par les deux autres.  
  
Tyson : C'est pas vrai, des stocks de glue !  
  
Max : Vas-y Draciel, tu le tiens ! Donne le coup de grâce !  
  
Ray, sourire : Driger, la Griffe du Tigre !  
  
Driger détruisit tout sur son passage et rattrapa Tyler, il l'éjecta sans grande difficulté pendant que Draciel lançait un ultime assaut contre Dragoon. Tyson et Maya reçurent leurs toupies au creux de la main. Au final, il restait Driger et Draciel dans l'arène en piteux état. Tyson soupira mais se réjouit.  
  
Tyson : Voici nos deux champions ! Super match les gars !  
  
Maya : J'ai cru que mon coeur allait lâcher quand Driger a poursuivi Tyler. Vous formez un tandem des plus impressionnants !  
  
Kenny : Ce seront Ray et Max qui nous représenteront donc demain.  
  
Ray : Qu'y a-t-il, Kai ?  
  
En effet, Kai s'avançait vers le groupe, les bras croisés.  
  
Kai : Je n'aurais qu'un conseil à donner. Attaquez ensemble au lieu de prendre chacun un adversaire. Vous perdrez moins de temps.  
  
Dizzi : Kai a raison. Il suffit qu'une toupie soit éjectée pour que l'équipe correspondante soit disqualifiée.  
  
Max : Ce serait toujours mieux de mettre les deux toupies hors d'état de nuire, non ? On a une réputation à préserver !  
  
Tyson : Bien dit, Maxou ! Les Bladebreakers ne font pas les choses à moitié ! Et Kai est d'accord avec nous, hein Kai ?  
  
Kai : Hhum !  
  
Il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs sans attendre le reste de l'équipe.  
  
Tyson : Super réponse ! 10 sur 10 dans la catégorie des réponses à côté de la plaque !  
  
Maya et Ray riaient de bon coeur pendant que Tyson et Max continuaient leur délire jusqu'à la chambre. Tyson y entra le premier et se précipita sur la télé. Il l'alluma juste au moment où l'animateur allait annoncer les noms des équipes qualifiées dans chaque groupe. Quand il eut fini, il annonça à l'ensemble du public qu'il y aura le lendemain, un match spécial pour déterminer les gagnants du groupe D1. Avant le deuxième tour, les Kings affronteront les Rocks, l'équipe gagnante de D1.  
  
Kenny : A mon avis, les Rocks vont se faire exploser.  
  
Maya : On connaît déjà le nom des gagnants.  
  
Elle rejoignit Kai sur le balcon du living, il prenait l'air. Il était accoudé à la balustrade, elle s'assit dessus.  
  
Maya : A quoi tu penses ?  
  
Kai : A rien.  
  
Pourtant, il fixait le vide, ou bien le ciel bleu et les quelques nuages qui flottaient. Elle observa le ciel quelques instants.  
  
Maya : Tu as raison, le ciel est très intéressant à regarder. Tu penses au tournoi, bien sûr !  
  
Son visage ne changea pas d'expression. Raté ! Elle descendit de la balustrade, contourna Kai, et s'accouda elle aussi. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, et s'approcha un peu plus.  
  
Maya : Je sais. Tu penses à une jolie jeune fille. Un beau garçon comme toi doit bien avoir une belle fiancée qui l'attend quelque part, non ?  
  
Kai : Tu n'y es pas du tout.  
  
Maya : Ce sont les Kings qui te travaillent comme ça ?  
  
Il eut une mine plus sombre. Elle avait visé juste.  
  
Maya : J'ai l'impression qu'on a inversé les rôles.  
  
Kai : Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
  
Maya : Il y a deux jours, tu m'as dit d'avoir confiance en moi. Et maintenant, je te fais le même discours. Les Kings sont forts, c'est vrai mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te décourager. Tu es l'exemple-même du meilleur beybladeur, ce n'est pas pour rien que tu es le capitaine de cette équipe. On a tous confiance en toi ! Dans toutes les situations, tu sais rester calme et rationnel et tes conseils sont précieux ! Tyson te taquine beaucoup mais il te respecte tout comme moi. Si tu commences à douter de toi, où va-t-on, je te le demande ? Les Kings sont encore un obstacle de plus à franchir, c'est tout ! Je me fiche éperdument des comparaisons que les gens peuvent faire entre notre équipe et la leur, pour moi tu seras toujours le meilleur ! Alors ressaisis-toi, fais-le au moins pour Dranzer !  
  
Kai sourit, jusqu'à présent, une seule personne avait réussi à le faire sourire sincèrement. Maya se réjouit.  
  
Kai : Je te trouve naïve mais merci quand même.  
  
Maya : Il faut bien que quelqu'un t'empêche de t'enfoncer ! Et te voir sourire me soulage.  
  
Elle posa sa main sur le bras de Kai. Ray pénétra dans le living, il vit Maya et Kai sur le balcon. Il voulut les rejoindre mais il remarqua la main de Maya sur le bras de Kai. Il s'arrêta. Tyson arriva peu après.  
  
Tyson : Dis donc, Kai et Maya sont proches depuis quelques temps. Tu ne trouves pas, Ray ?  
  
Ray : Ne les dérangeons pas.  
  
Il se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
Tyson : Où tu vas ?  
  
Ray : Dehors, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.  
  
Tyson : A tout à l'heure, alors.  
  
Ray : C'est ça, à plus tard.  
C'est tout pour ce chapitre !!!!! Alors, que pensez-vous du match-double ? J'ai eu un mal de chien à imaginer les mouvements des toupies alors si c'est pas trop réussi, pardonnez-moi !! J'essaie de faire de mieux en mieux chaque jour et d'imaginer des nouvelles stratégies, vous m'en direz des nouvelles dans les prochains chapitres !!!  
  
En ce qui concerne les sentiments de Maya, vous êtes sûrement embrouillés mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est l'effet voulu (si vous voulez continuer à cogiter là-dessus, faites-moi des propositions. . . )  
Shiny : Ça me fait plaisir que tu trouves Maya mignonne et tout parce que c'est à tout à fait l'effet que je voulais donner à mon héroïne. . . Et Ray n'a pas fini d'être jaloux !!! Pour t'écrire, ma soeur et moi, on t'enverra un mail commun.  
  
Rei kon : Moi aussi, je trouve que Maya est marrante, d'ailleurs je rigolais toute seule en écrivant certains moments drôles !! Continue à lire et donne-moi ton avis sur la suite.  
  
Pour m'écrire un mail : minhou@club-internet.fr  
  
Titre du prochain chapitre : Détente avant le deuxième tour. Ce sera un mini-chapitre, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit bien long, vous en jugerez par vous-mêmes !! Allez, @+ !! 


	8. Détente avant le deuxieme tour

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel.  
Je dédie ce chapitre à Shiny qui, j'en suis sûre, le trouvera très mignon !!  
Chapitre 7 : Détente avant le deuxième tour  
Le soir, après avoir eu un bon dîner au restaurant de l'hôtel, les jeunes remontèrent dans leur chambre. Tyson alluma la télé.  
  
Tyson : J'en reviens pas ! Y'a les Kings à la télé !  
  
Ils se précipitèrent tous. Les Kings donnaient une interview.  
  
Journaliste : Owen, ressentez-vous des appréhensions pour les matches de demain ?  
  
Owen : Etant capitaine de mon équipe, je fais entièrement confiance à mes coéquipiers. Ils savent conclure les matches en beauté.  
  
Journaliste : Qui jouera contre les Rocks, demain ?  
  
Owen : Rick et Walter, notre nouvelle recrue.  
  
Walter : Je n'aurais qu'un mot à dire : Victoire pour nous.  
  
Journaliste : Que pensez-vous des étoiles montantes du Beyblade ?  
  
Walter : Si vous parlez des Bladebreakers, ils sont voués à l'échec, surtout avec cette fillette avec eux !  
  
Maya pense : Comment ose-t-il ?  
  
Kimberly : Walter, tu ne devrais pas les sous-estimer, ils sont aussi forts que nous. Surtout nous les filles, nous tirons notre force de nos émotions, nous sommes beaucoup plus sensibles que les garçons. Je suis sûre que Maya est plus puissante qu'elle en a l'air.  
  
Tyson : Pour qui ils se prennent ? Ils se sont regardés ?  
  
Max : Moi, je l'ai regardée. Elle est plutôt jolie, en plus elle est douce.  
  
Maya : Ils sont trop sûrs d'eux. Je lui ferai payer cet affront !  
  
Kenny : Calme-toi. S'énerver ne mènera nulle part.  
  
Maya : Je vais me coucher, ça me calmera.  
  
Tyson éteignit la télé après l'interview des Kings. Elle prit son pyjama et s'enferma dans la salle de bains. Pendant ce temps, Kenny entra dans la chambre avec la toupie de Max à la main.  
  
Kenny : Tiens, Max. J'en ai fini avec Draciel. J'ai équilibré l'anneau de défense avec celui d'attaque, Draciel pourra attaquer dans toutes les circontances.  
  
Max : Oh, merci Chef, t'es le plus fort !  
  
Kenny : C'est Dizzi qu'il faut féliciter. Quant à moi, je peux me coucher tôt.  
  
Maya sortit de la salle de bains. Tout en marchant vers son lit, elle enleva lentement son bandeau de ses cheveux et le déposa sur la table de chevet. Elle prit sa brosse et remit ses cheveux en ordre, elle remarqua que Ray n'était pas là.  
  
Maya : Où est passé Ray ?  
  
Kenny : Il est encore dans le séjour, je crois qu'il déstresse.  
  
Maya : Il n'est pas du genre à stresser avant un match.  
  
Toujours la brosse à la main, elle passa dans le séjour. Elle trouva Ray, assis sur la balustrade, tourné vers l'extérieur. Elle s'approcha de lui, il n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte de sa présence.  
  
Maya : Salut.  
  
Ray tourna la tête à peine.  
  
Ray : Tu devrais rentrer, tu vas prendre froid.  
  
Maya : Seulement si tu rentres avec moi. C'est pas très bien de rester seul et quelque chose me dit que tu serais bien mieux à l'intérieur.  
  
Ray : Laisse tomber, tu perds ton temps.  
  
Maya : Je ne le perds pas puisque je me coiffe en te parlant.  
  
Il se tourna et descendit de la balustrade.  
  
Maya : Tu es tout tendu, c'est sûrement le match de demain qui te rend nerveux comme ça.  
  
Ray : Tu te trompes, ce n'est pas le match.  
  
Maya : Ce que je vois, c'est que tu dois te détendre et je connais le moyen.  
  
Elle l'entraîna par le bras jusque dans la chambre.  
  
Maya : Assieds-toi là.  
  
Elle le força presque à s'asseoir au bord de leur lit. Elle se mit à genoux derrière lui, sur le lit. Ray se posa quelques questions. Elle s'approcha assez près de lui, elle mit ses deux mains chaudes sur le visage de Ray et posa sa tête contre elle.  
  
Maya : Voilà, laisse ta tête comme ça.  
  
Ray : Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?  
  
Maya : Un massage aux épaules, tu vas voir, ça fait un bien fou.  
  
Elle commença à masser les épaules de Ray mais elle eut un peu de mal.  
  
Maya : Détends-toi, ne sois pas si crispé !  
  
Il relâcha ses épaules et se laissa aller.  
  
Maya : Là, c'est mieux.  
  
Elle continua le massage, Ray ferma les yeux, il se sentait si bien dans ses bras. Tyson et Kenny les observaient.  
  
Tyson : Qu'en penses-tu, Chef ?  
  
Kenny : Je suis chatouilleux aux épaules.  
  
Tyson : Moi aussi.  
  
Max et Kai sortirent de leurs salles de bains. Ils furent tous les deux surpris de voir un tel spectacle.  
  
Max : Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?  
  
Kenny : Maya lui fait un massage aux épaules.  
  
Max : Il a l'air d'être aux anges.  
  
Maya : Tu veux essayer ?  
  
Max : Une autre fois, peut-être.  
  
Kai sourit discrètement, amusé par la situation. Il se glissa sous sa couverture.  
  
Tyson : Tu dors déjà, Kai ?  
  
Kai : Vous feriez mieux d'en faire autant.  
  
Il éteignit la lumiére de son côté. Maya arrêta le massage mais Ray n'avait pas l'air de bouger.  
  
Maya : Je crois qu'il s'est endormi.  
  
Max : Eh Ray, tu ne comptes pas passer la nuit comme ça ?  
  
Ray : Je ne dors pas.  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa.  
  
Ray : Merci, ça m'a fait du bien.  
  
Maya : Pas de quoi.  
  
Ils se mirent rapidement au lit sachant qu'une longue journée les attendait, surtout pour Ray et Max. Maya se retournait dans son lit sans trouver une position confortable. Elle contempla Ray à côté d'elle. Il dormait à poings fermés et semblait totalement détendu. Son massage a eu exactement l'effet qu'elle voulait, elle sourit et ferma les yeux.  
Ce chapitre est plutôt court, non ? Mais ce n'est que le calme avant la tempête !! Dans le prochain chapitre, Ray et Max vont devoir combattre un « monstre de toupie », je vous laisserai en juger en le lisant. Il sera riche en rebondissements et en action, enfin j'espère que vous appréciez les matches et la façon dont je les décris car je peux difficilement faire mieux mais je fais tout mon possible pour améliorer mon style !! Par- contre, si vous l'aimez bien, faites-le-moi savoir, je ne changerai rien dans ce que j'ai prévu dans la suite de l'histoire !!!  
  
Pour le reste, j'ai déjà fini d'écrire cette fic sur papier, il ne reste plus qu'à la saisir et à la mettre sur le site, alors il faut être patient !! Une suite est en cours d'écriture sur papier mais je veux d'abord finir celle en ce moment avant d'uploader la suite (le championnat du monde).  
  
Merci encore pour les reviews, elles me font toujours autant plaisir.  
  
Shiny : Ray et Maya, ça serait bien mais pendant encore longtemps, il y aura de quoi remettre en doute ses sentiments concernant Kai et tout et tout. . .  
  
Rei kon : Maya est attachante, j'ai tout fait pour ça. Pour ce qui est des match-doubles, je me suis déchirée à trouver des parades et des figures, tu vois ce que ça donne. Je trouve que le résultat est pas mal (faut que j'arrête de me lancer des fleurs, moi !!!).  
  
Pour m'écrire un mail : minhou@club-internet.fr  
  
Titre du prochain chapitre : Un deuxième tour mouvementé. Allez, à bientôt !!! 


	9. Un deuxième tour mouvementé

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel.  
Chapitre 8 : Un deuxième tour mouvementé  
Les Bladebreakers étaient assis en compagnie des autres équipes qualifiées. D'après Mr Dickenson, le deuxième tour des éliminatoires ne devait pas commencer tout de suite. Le premier match de la journée opposa donc les Kings et les Rocks, toutes deux appartenant au groupe D1. Toutes les équipes étaient là pour voir les fameux Kings combattre. Walter et le nommé Rick, un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux étonnamment clairs dissimulés sous des lunettes, s'avancèrent vers le bey-stadium, ainsi que deux autres garçons de l'équipe adverse. Ils découvrirent l'arène. C'était une arène normale mais une fine crevasse séparait la partie inférieure et la partie supérieure de l'arène. Seuls quelques petits passages permettaient de passer d'une partie à l'autre. Ils mirent tous les quatre leurs micros et fixèrent leurs toupies. Walter sourit en observant ses prochaines victimes.  
  
Walter : Un jeu d'enfants.  
  
Rick : Ne vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué.  
  
Maya, de son côté, bouillait au fond d'elle-même. Elle serra les poings sur ses cuisses. Ray, assis à côté d'elle, remarqua sa nervosité.  
  
Ray : Qu'y a-t-il ?  
  
Maya : Ce Walter est vraiment la honte de tous les beybladeurs dignes de ce nom ! Il m'énerve !  
  
Ray : Calme-toi.  
  
Kai : Il est comme il est, on ne peut pas le changer.  
  
Maya : Tu as malheureusement raison.  
  
Les quatre combattants se mirent en position. Rick enleva ses lunettes et les rangea dans la poche de sa chemise, il se mit en position à son tour.  
  
Kenny : Dizzi, as-tu fait de la place dans le disque dur ?  
  
Dizzi : Bien sûr, Chef ! La caméra est enclenchée et je suis prête à collecter les données.  
  
Kenny : Parfait !  
  
Animateur : 3, 2, 1, hyper-vitesse !  
  
Les Rocks lancèrent leurs toupies au centre tandis que celles de Walter et Rick effectuaient des tours d'arène.  
  
Tyson : Quelle erreur ! Dès le début, les Rocks sont encerclés !  
  
Max : A ce rythme, ils vont vite se faire éjecter !  
  
Walter et Rick décidèrent d'en finir tout de suite. Ils empruntèrent chacun un passage et rejoignirent leurs adversaires dans la partie inférieure. Les Rocks n'eurent pas le temps de prendre la fuite, Wing et Racer, le spectre de Rick, les prirent en sandwich. Les toupies semblaient résister aux frottements.  
  
Rick : Racer, finissons-en !  
  
Walter : Wing, mets la pression !  
  
Les étincelles se multiplièrent, Racer et Wing tentaient de resserrer l'étau qui emprisonnait les deux autres toupies. Celles-ci se mirent à ralentir, elles finirent par s'arrêter complètement puis, à la surprise de tous, elles éclatèrent en morceaux. Maya se leva sous l'effet de la surprise.  
  
Maya : C'est pas vrai !  
  
Walter tourna la tête en direction de Maya, le sourire triomphant.  
  
Walter : A la prochaine, fillette !  
  
Il avait parlé bien fort dans son micro pour que toute la salle entende. Elle dut se retenir pour ne pas aller le remettre à sa place.  
  
Dizzi : C'était un match-éclair. J'ai tout filmé, comme tu voulais, Chef !  
  
Kenny : C'est bien, Dizzi. Garde ces informations bien au chaud, je les regarderai après notre match.  
  
Dizzi : Je te les mets dans ton fichier « Kings ».  
  
Kenny : D'accord.  
  
Tyson : Bon, les Devils sont opposés aux Blobs pour le groupe A. Ensuite, c'est à nous.  
  
Après les cinq minutes de pause, tout le monde put découvrir le terrain sur lequel auront lieu les huit matches pour le deuxième tour des éliminatoires. C'était un paysage sec et aride comme un désert, il y avait du sable mais aussi des gros rochers. Les Devils livrèrent leur match contre les Blobs. Malheureusement, une des toupies heurta un rocher et fut éjectée hors de l'arène, ce qui élimina les Devils du tournoi.  
  
Ray : Tu es prêt, Max ? On y va.  
  
Max : Je te suis.  
  
Ils s'avancèrent vers l'arène ainsi que deux des Cowboys.  
  
Animateur : Messieurs, en position. 3, 2, 1 et hyper-vitesse !  
  
Ray et Max décochèrent leurs toupies, les Cowboys aussi mais leurs toupies étaient l'une sur l'autre et elles filaient à toute allure détruisant tous les rochers sur leur passage.  
  
Max : Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?  
  
Kenny : Ils ont combiné leurs deux toupies en une plus puissante.  
  
Tyson : Il faut trouver une parade et vite.  
  
Ray : Max, en attendant de trouver une solution, il faut éviter ce monstre de toupie, on ne peut rien faire en l'attaquant de front.  
  
Maya : Dizzi, est-ce que Draciel pourrait faire un bouclier avec sa puissance défensive ?  
  
Dizzi : Oui, bien sûr, c'est la solution ! Draciel pourrait servir de protection à Driger qui se place derrière lui et ils pourront attaquer tous les deux cette tour de deux étages !  
  
Tyson : Tu voudrais que Driger et cette tour prennent Draciel en sandwich ? La toupie de Max va être détruite avec l'attaque de Driger !  
  
Kenny : Non, Tyson, tu n'as rien compris. Driger ne va pas attaquer Draciel, ils vont juste combiner leurs forces.  
  
Tyson : Hé Maxou, Draciel doit servir de bouclier !  
  
Max : Quoi ?  
  
Ray : Fais ce qu'il te dit, j'ai compris le plan.  
  
Draciel fut immobilisé entre Driger et leur ennemi. Des étincelles fusèrent de partout.  
  
Max : Draciel, tiens bon, mon vieux !  
  
Ray : Max, tu es prêt ? J'y vais.  
  
Max hocha la tête.  
  
Ray : Vas-y Driger, mets toute ta puissance ! La Griffe du Tigre !  
  
Driger sortit de la toupie et avec Draciel, ils avançaient tandis que la tour reculait à vue d'oeil.  
  
Max : Draciel, tiens le coup !  
  
Ray : Driger, puissance maximale !  
  
La toupie de Ray augmenta sa vitesse de rotation, recula un peu et lança un assaut dévastateur à Draciel qui, combiné à la puissance de Driger, envoya les deux toupies valser hors de l'arène.  
  
Maya : Wah ! Super !  
  
Tyson : Chef, comment Draciel a-t-il pu supporter l'attaque de Driger ?  
  
Kenny : Driger n'a pas attaqué Draciel, il lui a transmis sa puissance et Draciel, qui était en contact avec la tour, a rajouté un peu de sa puissance à lui.  
  
Max : On forme un duo d'enfer, hein Ray ?  
  
Ray : Oui, ça nous qualifie pour les quarts-de-finale.  
  
Tyson : Hé, ça vous dit de rester pour voir les Kings combattre ?  
  
Kenny : Je comptais rester de toute façon pour pouvoir compléter ma base de données sur eux.  
  
Max : Bon ben, on reste alors.  
  
Le match suivant opposait les Hawks aux Rainbows pour le groupe C. Pour les Hawks, un garçon et sa soeur se présentèrent, ils allaient affronter des jumelles de 8 ans.  
  
Tyson : Je n'ai jamais vu des beybladeuses aussi jeunes, elles ont 8 ans !  
  
Maya : Elles sont mignonnes.  
  
Ray : Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences.  
  
Le match débuta et il prit fin dès les premières secondes. Les jumelles gagnèrent en attaquant dès le lancement. Leurs toupies avaient foncé sur les deux autres sans avoir touché le sol de l'arène.  
  
Max : C'était rapide ! Elles sont jeunes mais dangereuses.  
  
Les Bladebreakers observèrent les Kings, ils se préparaient pour leur match contre les Queens, une équipe de filles pour le groupe D2. Ils virent le capitaine Owen et Kimberly s'avancer main dans la main jusqu'à l'arène.  
  
Maya : Ils sont ensemble ?  
  
Max : Dommage, elle est si jolie !  
  
Les toupies furent lancées, elles prirent chacune une toupie adverse. Il y eut quelques chocs.  
  
Kimberly : Kalza ! . . .  
  
Owen : Okyle ! . . .  
  
Kimberly et Owen : . . . Maintenant !  
  
Leurs toupies respectives brillèrent et foncèrent avec une telle force que les toupies des Queens retombèrent en morceaux hors de l'arène de combat.  
  
Kenny : C'est incroyable !  
  
Kai se leva, surpris par de telles puissances.  
  
Tyson : Ça va pas être de la tarte de les battre !  
  
Max : Ils viennent vers nous.  
  
Les Kings, sourire aux lèvres, se dirigeaient en effet vers eux. Quant aux Bladebreakers, ils se montraient plutôt méfiants.  
  
Owen : Ne soyez pas méfiants, nous voulons juste faire connaissance. Je suis Owen, le capitaine. Et voici Kimberly, Tom, Rick et Walter que vous connaissez déjà.  
  
Tyson : Et même trop bien. Moi, c'est Tyson.  
  
Max : Max.  
  
Ray : Ray.  
  
Maya : Maya.  
  
Kai : Kai. Je suis le capitaine de cette équipe.  
  
Owen lui tendit la main, Kai accepta de la serrer par respect du futur adversaire. Il serra aussi celles des autres, même Walter, mais son regard restait toujours glacial. Tout le monde se serra la main, quant à Maya, elle refusa quand ce fut le tour de Walter.  
  
Maya : Je ne serre pas la main aux gens de ton espèce.  
  
Walter : Tu feras moins la fière quand nous gagnerons.  
  
Maya : Je ne savais pas que tu aimais plaisanter.  
  
Le sourire de Walter s'évanouit. Il fronça les sourcils.  
  
Walter : Cela n'a rien d'une plaisanterie.  
  
Maya : Je ne sais pas si Owen est au courant de ton ex-marché avec Kai. Il y a de quoi se poser des questions.  
  
Walter l'ignora et alla ailleurs. Elle fut contente d'avoir pu lui enlever ce sourire qui l'énervait tellement. Le dénommé Tom s'avança vers elle. Il était brun, très charmant, et les yeux d'un bleu intense comme la mer. Il ne serra pas sa main, il y déposa un baiser. Tout le monde observait la scène, les Bladebreakers étant plus stupéfaits que les Kings. Maya se sentait devenir pourpre. Il la fixa, il lui repoussa une mèche de cheveux sur son front.  
  
Tom : Bonne chance à ton équipe pour la suite du tournoi.  
  
Il rejoignit son équipe. Kimberly rit doucement.  
  
Kimberly : Ne rougis pas comme ça, Maya. Quant Tom fait ça, ça veut dire que tu lui plais vraiment.  
  
Maya : Heu, merci, ça me touche. . . Au fait, est-ce que Max t'a dit qu'il te trouvait jolie ?  
  
Max : Hey !  
  
Kimberly : C'est vrai ?  
  
Max : Heu. . . ben. . . oui.  
  
Kimberly : Merci, tu es gentil.  
  
Elle lui fit un sourire qui le fit fondre.  
  
Kimberly : Bon, il est temps de partir. Je dois emmener Owen faire du shopping ! J'espère qu'on se reverra en finale. Au revoir, Max et merci pour le compliment !  
  
Max, dans les vappes : Salut, Kim !  
  
Tom : J'ai hâte de te revoir, Maya.  
  
Maya : C'est ça, au revoir.  
  
Ray n'appréciait pas de voir ce Tom tourner autour de Maya comme une abeille autour d'un pot de miel. D'abord Kai et ensuite Tom. . . Ray se sentait incapable, impuissant. . .  
  
Kai : On rentre aussi.  
  
Pendant tout le trajet, Tyson n'arrêtait pas de taquimer Max à propos de Kimberly et Maya à propos de Tom.  
  
Max : Arrête, j'avais pas ton air béat devant elle !  
  
Tyson : On aurait dit une glace qui fondait au soleil. Et toi, Maya, une pivoine de Chine. Tu sais, ce sont les grosses fleurs magenta foncé et qui sentent bon.  
  
Maya : Merci, je sais ce que c'est. Ma mère est chinoise et on en a à la maison. C'est vrai que j'étais gênée ! Il n'y a rien de mal à ça, en plus il est plutôt mignon et il est à mon goût.  
  
Tyson : Sans rire ?  
  
Maya : Sans rire.  
  
Ray pressa le pas, soudain irrité par la conversation. De retour dans leur suite, Mr Dickenson entra après avoir frappé.  
  
Mr Dickenson : Je reviens du bureau de la Fédération, où a lieu le tirage au sort pour les quarts-de-finale.  
  
Tyson : Alors on se bat contre qui ?  
  
Ray : Laisse-le finir !  
  
Mr Dickenson : J'y venais justement. Vous allez affronter les Rainbows du groupe C2.  
  
Kenny : Ce sont les jumelles qui ont gagné en un rien de temps ?  
  
Max : Ouais, elles ont battu les Hawks.  
  
Mr Dickenson : C'est une équipe composée de cinq soeurs dont les deux jumelles de 8 ans. L'aînée a 14 ans, c'est la capitaine. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire, je vous laisse pour en discuter entre vous.  
  
Maya : Merci, Mr Dickenson.  
  
Il leur sourit puis il disparut derrière la porte. Kenny profita que toute l'équipe se trouvait dans la même pièce pour donner quelques instructions pour le match du lendemain.  
  
Kenny : Tyson, d'après le guide que tu m'as passé, les quarts-de-finale se disputent en cinq manches à un contre un comme au tournoi asiatique. Au bout des cinq manches, on fait le décompte des points et l'équipe qui a gagné le plus de manches remporte le match et se qualifie pour la demi- finale.  
  
Tyson : Autrement dit, il faut disputer les cinq manches même si on est sûrs d'avoir gagné ?  
  
Kai : Pour une fois, tu réfléchis avec ton cerveau. Tu progresses.  
  
Kenny : J'ai une bonne nouvelle. Vos toupies n'ont pas besoin d'être réarrangées pour demain, elles sont parfaites comme elles sont.  
  
Maya, Tyson et Max : Merci Chef !  
  
Maya : Et toi, tu vas pointer au chômage ?  
  
Kenny : Non, pas du tout. Je dois analyser les toupies des Kings d'après les enregistrements de Dizzi. Je vais rester ici.  
  
Tyson : Max et moi, on va au parc où il y a tout plein de beybladeurs.  
  
Maya : Vous allez signer tout plein d'autographes, plutôt.  
  
Max : Le succès nous est monté à la tête !  
  
Ils partirent dans la bonne humeur. Maya resta debout à ne rien faire. Elle s'étira et baîlla.  
  
Maya : Bon, je vais faire une petite sieste. Réveillez-moi pour le dîner, si je ne le suis pas.  
  
Kenny : Dizzi, tu me le rappelleras.  
  
Dizzi : D'accord, bonne nuit Maya.  
  
Maya : Merci bien.  
  
Elle pénétra dans la chambre et vit Ray devant la fenêtre. Elle s'avança lentement sans bruit. Quand elle fut juste derrière lui, elle voulut lui faire peur en criant tout d'un coup. Elle inspira.  
  
Ray : Je sais que tu es là.  
  
Elle soupira.  
  
Maya : Pour la surprise, c'est raté. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tout seul ?  
  
Ray : Rien, je réfléchissais.  
  
Maya : Si tu réfléchissais, tu ne fais pas rien.  
  
Il sourit à sa réplique. Même s'il était irrité par le fait qu'elle était attachée à Kai et que Tom était attiré par elle, il ne pouvait pas se fâcher contre elle. Elle avait toujours un mot gentil pour le détendre et le faire sourire. Tyson et Max avaient raison, elle était irrésistible.  
  
Maya : J'ai réussi à te faire sourire, c'est bon signe.  
  
Ray : Pourquoi c'est bon signe ?  
  
Maya : Tout à l'heure, tu avais l'air. . . comment dire ? Fâché et contrarié.  
  
Ray : C'était peut-être un gros coup de fatigue.  
  
Maya : Tu veux que je te fasse encore un massage ?  
  
Ray : Non merci. Je vais très bien, maintenant.  
  
Maya : Au fait, je voudrais des précisions sur l'équipe que vous avez affronté en finale du tournoi asiatique.  
  
Ray : Les White Tigers ? Pourquoi ?  
  
Maya, confuse et gênée : Et bien, ce n'est qu'une rumeur mais, on raconte ici à New-York, que. . . enfin, je voudrais juste savoir la vérité et je n'aime pas rester dans le flou. . . tu étais un des leurs ?  
  
Ray resta silencieux et son sourire disparut. Maya se fit de plus en plus inquiète de ce silence prolongé. Son regard devint triste.  
  
Maya : Je le savais, je n'aurais jamais dû te poser cette question. Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée.  
  
Elle alla s'asseoir sur son lit, la tête baissée.  
  
Ray : Tu n'as pas à être désolée, je réalise que je t'ai fait peur en te laissant sans réponse.  
  
Maya : C'est vrai, j'avais peur d'avoir remué des souvenirs douloureux pour toi, peut-être. Si tu ne veux pas y répondre, je comprendrais parfaitement et je te laisserais tranquille. . .  
  
Ray : J'ai été un White Tiger.  
  
Maya ne sut quoi faire devant cette réponse si soudaine. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.  
  
Maya : Tu veux en parler ?  
  
Ray : Ça ne te gêne pas ?  
  
Maya : Non, pas du tout. D'habitude, je parle tout le temps et en plus, tu n'es pas très bavard, alors ça changera un peu. Je t'écoute et tu racontes ton histoire.  
  
Ray : D'accord.  
  
Elle enleva ses chaussures et remonta ses jambes pour être plus confortable. Il raconta son histoire de son point de vue, du commencement chez les White Tigers au tournoi asiatique de Chine.  
  
Ray : Depuis notre victoire en Chine, Lee et moi sommes restés de bons amis.  
  
Maya : Finalement, ça s'est bien terminé. On peut dire que cette sombre époque de ta vie est révolue.  
  
Ray : Oui, on peut ça comme ça.  
  
Maya : C'est Mariah que je plains le plus. Ses sentiments sont plus compliqués, j'en suis sûre.  
  
Ray : Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
  
Maya : Je vais t'expliquer pourquoi. Comment considères-tu Mariah ?  
  
Ray : Elle est un peu comme notre petite soeur, on voulait tous la protéger et empêcher qu'on lui fasse du mal.  
  
Maya : Je vois, tu la considères comme ta petite soeur. Seulement, ton départ lui a brisé le coeur. Le jour où tu as recherché ton spectre, tu m'as bien dit qu'elle t'avait demandé de revenir parmi eux.  
  
Ray : Oui, c'est ça.  
  
Maya : Elle te l'avait simplement demandé ou bien presque supplié ? Réfléchis bien.  
  
Ray : C'est vrai qu'elle a beaucoup insisté et elle a été déçue quand je lui ai annoncé que je restais avec les Bladebreakers.  
  
Maya : Tout est clair, maintenant ! Mariah est folle amoureuse de toi !  
  
Ray : Quoi ?  
  
Maya : Voyons, c'est évident. Quand tu es parti, elle a sûrement eu le coeur brisé. Ensuite, elle n'a jamais pu t'oublier et quand tu es revenu, elle a perdu tous ses repères, la pauvre chérie, elle ne savait plus quoi penser, ni comment agir ! D'un côté, son amour pour toi et de l'autre, sa loyauté pour les White Tigers. Elle est même allée te voir sans en parler à Lee parce qu'elle était morte d'inquiétude pour toi. Et surtout, elle te voit comme tu es, pas parce que tu avais Driger, elle avait une grande confiance en toi, elle t'aime parce que tu es toi.  
  
Elle resta un moment silencieuse, puis elle rajouta quelque chose de tout à fait vrai.  
  
Maya : Je n'ai rien inventé, je m'en tiens aux faits que tu m'as raconté. Tu devrais y réfléchir. Est-ce que tu la considères toujours comme ta petite soeur ? Toi seul connais la réponse.  
  
Ray : Je ne voyais pas les choses à ta manière. Je ne soupçonnais rien de tout ça.  
  
Maya : C'est normal, entre filles on se comprend. Même Kimberly l'aurait compris.  
  
Ray : Il y a encore tellement de choses que je ne connais pas de toi.  
  
Maya : Je ne savais pas que j'étais si bavarde. Tu sais, je suis fille unique et je n'ai pas de soeur à qui parler. Bien sûr, il y a ma mère mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Je n'ai pas énormément d'amis, les beybladeurs me trouvaient un peu bizarre et aussi trop forte pour eux, ils en avaient vite marre de me voir gagner tout le temps. Le reste du temps, je me perfectionne au Beyblade. Il n'y avait qu'avec mon père que je pouvais en parler, lui aussi a été touché par le folie Beyblade. C'est lui qui m'a offert ma toupie et il m'a remis Tyler, un héritage de ma grand-mère. Depuis que j'ai associé Tyler à ma toupie, je la bichonne, je l'astique souvent et j'ai formé Tyler à l'attaque. Depuis que je vous ai rencontrés, ma vie a totalement changé. Je ne vous connais pas encore très bien mais je sais que vous êtes de vrais amis sur qui je peux compter. Et je ne me suis pas trompée. Je ne pensais pas qu'une telle aventure pouvait m'arriver. . .  
  
Elle se mit à rire doucement.  
  
Maya : Tu dois penser que je suis contente que Tyson ait perdu contre moi.  
  
Ray : Non, pas du tout. C'est bien que tu sois avec nous. Si Walter avait été à ta place, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé. On aurait entendu Walter et Kai se disputer toute la journée.  
  
Maya : Je ne te l'ai pas dit mais je suis ravie de faire partie de la même équipe que mon idole Kai. Je t'assure, tout le monde pense qu'il est froid et distant et que rien ne l'intéresse mais au fond, je sais qu'il est très sensible à tout ce qui l'entoure. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il n'a pas de fiancée.  
  
Ils rirent ensemble. Ainsi, tout le reste de l'après-midi, ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres en passant par le Beyblade et aussi les vieilles dames du parc. Ils discutèrent jusqu'au dîner et ne s'aperçurent pas que Tyson et Max étaient rentrés depuis un bon moment. Max fit irruption dans la chambre, il vit Ray allongé sur le dos en travers de son lit et Maya allongée sur le ventre à côté de Ray.  
  
Max : Vous venez, c'est l'heure de dîner.  
  
Maya : On arrive. Tu viens, Ray ?  
  
Celui-ci se leva et attendit que Maya eut remis ses chaussures pour pouvoir descendre avec lui et les autres. En attendant de retrouver Mr Dickenson dans le hall, ils discutaient tous joyeusement de ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant l'après-midi. Tyson et Max avaient livré quelques combats et signé des tonnes d'autographes. Tyson tint à préciser que les filles étaient déçues de ne voir qu'eux et non Ray ou Kai.  
  
Maya : Et toi, Chef ?  
  
Kenny : Pendant que Kai faisait sa sieste, j'ai analysé les toupies des Kings. Que dire à part qu'ils ont des spectres surpuissants ? Je passe des heures à essayer de trouver des failles mais rien à faire. Même Dizzi ne décèle rien. C'est à croire qu'ils tiennent enfin les toupies ultimes.  
  
Tyson : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il n'y a pas de toupie ultime.  
  
Maya : Je suis d'accord avec Tyson. Chaque toupie a au moins une faiblesse.  
  
Ray : La toupie ultime n'existe pas.  
  
Kenny : Vous avez raison, je vais pousser mes recherches un peu plus loin.  
  
Max : Bonsoir, Mr Dickenson !  
  
Mr Dickenson : Bonsoir, les enfants ! Pour vous féliciter de vos brillantes victoires, nous ne dînons pas ici ce soir. Je me suis permis d'inviter deux autres personnes.  
  
Ces deux personnes se montrèrent.  
  
Maya : Papa ! Maman !  
  
Elle courut les rejoindre. Tous les huit restèrent ensemble pour la soirée. Ils allèrent dans un restaurant chic où ils parlèrent de Beyblade à longueur de temps. Maya disait combien elle était heureuse parmi les Bladebreakers. Bref, ils discutèrent de tout sauf des quarts-de-finale qui avaient lieu le lendemain.  
C'est tout pour le chapitre 8 !! J'ai trouvé que Ray et Max ont fait un beau match, pas vous ? Enfin, c'est moi qui ai tout organisé mais je pensais qu'ils formeraient un super duo !! En ce qui concerne les sentiments de Maya, le voile sera levé vers la fin alors il faut être patient !! pour ce qui est de Ray, je pense que c'est suffisamment clair. Si vous avez encore des doutes ou des questions n'hésitez pas, mettez-moi une review, je vous répondrais dans le chapitre suivant.  
  
Rei kon : C'est vrai que Maya a de la chance de pouvoir toucher à ce dieu de Ray et même d'approcher les Bladebreakers, si tu veux mon avis !!  
  
Shiny : Merci pour ton compliment, il me touche. Le prochain chapitre est à ton attention (je te l'ai carrément dédié !!).  
  
Merci encore à tous les lecteurs !!!  
  
Pour m'écrire un mail : minhou@club-internet.fr  
  
Titre du prochain chapitre : Une équipe attendrissante. Dans ce chapitre, comme vous vous en doutez, les Bladebreakers vont disputer les quarts-de finale contre les fameuses Rainbows, une équipe très charmante à mon goût (comme Shiny). A vous d'en juger. Allez, à bientôt !!! 


	10. Une équipe attendrissante

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel.  
Je dédie ce chapitre à Shiny (tu verras pourquoi après l'avoir lu).  
  
Chapitre 9 : Une équipe attendrissante  
Maya : D'après le guide, nous sommes les premiers à combattre.  
  
Kenny : Oui, contre les Rainbows. Bon, Ray, tu passeras en premier, Maya en deuxième, ensuite Tyson, Max et enfin Kai. Ça vous va comme plan ?  
  
Ray : Bien sûr.  
  
Avant que les joueurs ne se présentent, il fallait découvrir le terrain sur lequel les différentes équipes allaient livrer bataille. A première vue, c'était une arène normale sauf qu'elle était recouverte de bosses, ce qui ralentirait considérablement la course des toupies.  
  
Tyson : Ça y est, les quarts-de-finale vont commencer.  
  
Ray s'avança, il vit en face de lui, l'une des jumelles, nommée Lénore, 8 ans.  
  
Tyson : Vas-y sans pitié, Ray !  
  
Les combattants fixèrent leurs toupies et se mirent en position.  
  
Animateur : 3, 2, 1 et hyper-vitesse !  
  
Les toupies déboulèrent dans l'arène, elles slalomèrent entre les bosses et s'entrechoquèrent une première fois.  
  
Ray : Vas-y Driger !  
  
Sa voix, amplifiée par le micro, résonnait dans le stade. Sa toupie brilla, son assaut se fit de plus en plus violent, la toupie de Lénore reculait sous l'attaque de Driger, mais elle buta contre une bosse, ce qui bloqua sa course. Driger continuait à mettre la pression.  
  
Ray : Tu y es presque !  
  
Lénore : Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ? Je ne comprends pas.  
  
A l'endroit où la toupie de Lénore se retenait, il se forma une fissure, puis un petit trou. La toupie resta ancrée et s'arrêta de tourner d'elle-même. La petite Lénore réalisa soudainement ce qu'il venait de se passer : les Bladebreakers avaient gagné la première manche. Elle descendit dans l'arène pour y récupérer sa toupie, coincée dans le sol, elle dut forcer un peu pour l'en décoller. Alors qu'elle remontait vers Ray, il prit l'initiative de l'aider à en sortir. Il la prit par la taille et la porta à l'extérieur de l'arène. Il y eut quelques applaudissements pour ce beau geste.  
  
Lénore : Merci.  
  
Elle leva sa tête et ses grands yeux bleus vers Ray et tendit sa petite main, elle était toute souriante.  
  
Lénore : A charge de revanche, . . . heu. . . comment tu t'appelles déjà ?  
  
Il y eut quelques rires. Ray sourit aussi.  
  
Ray : Ray. Je m'appelle Ray.  
  
Lénore : Acharge de revanche, Ray !  
  
Il accepta volontiers de lui serrer la main.  
  
Ray : On se retrouvera, Lénore.  
  
Tout le monde applaudit. Cette petite faisait preuve d'un incroyable fair-play à 8 ans. Ray revint s'asseoir parmi ses coéquipiers.  
  
Maya : Tu as séduit la petite Lénore.  
  
Ray : Quoi ?  
  
Maya : Avoue qu'elle est mimi, cette petite !  
  
Ray soupira puis sourit.  
  
Ray : Tu n'as pas tort.  
  
Maya, sourire : J'aime avoir raison. C'est à mon tour, j'y vais.  
  
Maya se leva, elle mit son micro. En face, la petite Léanore, l'autre jumelle, se faisait mettre son micro par sa soeur aînée Lynn, la capitaine des Rainbows. Elles avancèrent vers l'arène, l'air déterminé.  
  
Tyson : Allez Maya, t'es la plus forte !  
  
Elle se retourna brièvement, leur fit un clin d'oeil et fit face à l'arène. Les deux combattantes se mirent en position. Au signal du départ, les toupies foncèrent sur le terrain. Tyler amorça une attaque, elle voulut affronter l'autre toupie de front, elle lui fonça dessus. Mais à peine eut- elle touché la toupie adverse qu'elle fut rejetée en arrière.  
  
Maya : Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
Léanore : L'anneau de défense de ma toupie est fait dans un alliage qui renvoie toute forme d'énergie, y compris tes attaques !  
  
Maya fronça les sourcils. Il fallait trouver un moyen avant que sa toupie ne soit touchée par celle de Léanore.  
  
Kenny : L'alliage dont elle parle est constitué d'argent pur, un métal qui n'accepte aucune énergie dans le milieu ambiant.  
  
Max : C'est bien beau tout ça, mais il faut aider Maya et vite !  
  
Ray : Tente une attaque aérienne !  
  
Maya : Bonne idée ! Tyler, envole-toi !  
  
Sa toupie quitta le sol, dans les airs, elle monta en puissance.  
  
Maya : Attaque en piqué ! Serres d'acier !  
  
Tyler sortit de sa toupie et descendit droit sur celle de Léanore.  
  
Léanore : Non, pas ça !  
  
Tyler heurta le sol, une épaisse fumée envahit le terrain. Maya attendait anxieusement de voir si Tyler avait réussi son attaque. Léanore attendait aussi en toussant à cause de la fumée. Celle-ci se dissipa peu à peu. On put voir d'abord un énorme trou, Tyler était au fond, elle tournait encore. A côté d'elle, la toupie de Léanore, en un seul morceau mais elle était immobile.  
  
Léanore se figea, elle tomba à genoux, complètement abattue. Elle baissa la tête et se mit à sangloter. En toute logique, le public aurait dû applaudir Maya mais là, il régnait le silence le plus total, tous désolés pour la petite Léanore. Maya descendit dans l'arène et ramassa les deux toupies. Elle remonta du côté de la petite fille en face d'elle. Elle s'accroupit et lui tendit sa toupie.  
  
Maya : Tiens, elle est intacte.  
  
Léanore releva un peu la tête, prit sa toupie entre ses mains, elle murmura un petit merci timide. Elle se releva, essayant d'être courageuse mais elle se remit à pleurer à cause de sa défaite. Maya se sentit triste pour elle, elle passa une main dans les cheveux de la petite.  
  
Maya : Ecoute-moi Léanore.  
  
Elle leva ses grands yeux remplis de larmes.  
  
Maya : Tu n'as que 8 ans et tu es très jeune. Pourtant, tu as beaucoup de talent, tu es une grande beybladeuse. Je suis sérieuse, tu as réussi à me mettre en difficulté. Tu t'en souviens ? Tu m'as même expliqué le fonctionnement de ta toupie. Tu es extêmement forte à ton âge.  
  
Léanore : C'est vrai ?  
  
Maya : Bien sûr. Il faut savoir perdre pour se perfectionner et devenir encore plus fort. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais tu es une battante et tu y arriveras.  
  
Léanore s'arrêta peu à peu de pleurer. Elle fixa Maya qui lui sourit.  
  
Léanore : Merci, Maya.  
  
Maya : De rien. Tu me serres la main ?  
  
Elle la lui tendit mais Léanore n'en fit rien. Elle profita du fait que Maya soit accroupie à sa hauteur pour la serrer dans ses bras. Il y eut des soupirs d'attendrissement dans le public. Maya la serra aussi dans ses bras. Elles se séparèrent. Maya fut réjouie de revoir le visage souriant de Léanore.  
  
Léanore : Bonne chance pour la suite.  
  
Elle s'approcha une dernière fois et déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue de Maya. Elle fut surprise. Le public applaudit pour cette scène attendrissante. Léanore et Maya se sourirent.  
  
Maya : Allez file, tes soeurs t'attendent. Et reste courageuse !  
  
Léanore : D'accord !  
  
Elle se releva et regardait Léanore retourner vers son équipe, ses soeurs la félicitèrent. Maya alla retrouver la sienne avec le sourire. Elle se rassit en soupirant.  
  
Maya : Elle me fait craquer.  
  
Dizzi : C'était trop mignon ! C'est rare, ce genre de chose dans une compétition. Cette petite m'épate !  
  
Kenny : C'est bien, Dizzi. Maintenant, il faut te concentrer sur le match d'après. Tyson va devoir jouer sur un terrain mutilé par Maya et Ray. Ça ne va pas être facile.  
  
Maya et Ray : Désolés.  
  
Tyson : Oh, c'est rien, c'est qu'une formalité !  
  
Tyson s'empressa de monter vers l'arène. Il fit face à Lise, la grande soeur des jumelles, 10 ans.  
  
Tyson : C'est curieux, on dirait un garçon.  
  
En effet, Lise portait sa casquette à l'envers et avait une allure de garçon manqué. Ils libérèrent leurs toupies au signal. Elles se foncèrent dedans, la toupie de Lise résista bien, les deux toupies restèrent collées côte à côte.  
  
Tyson : Dragoon, attaque tempête !  
  
Lise : Non pas cette fois !  
  
Il ne se passa rien.  
  
Tyson : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
Dizzi : C'est évident pourtant ! La toupie de Lise lui colle de trop près, Dragoon se défend au lieu d'attaquer !  
  
Kenny : Tyson, il faut que la toupie de Lise lâche Dragoon !  
  
Tyson : Dragoon, mets le turbo !  
  
Après plusieurs tentatives, Dragoon réussit à se libérer, il monta en puissance et forma une tornade qui envahit tout le terrain. La toupie de Lise fut emportée dans la tornade et retomba à l'extérieur de l'arène. Lise se précipita et ramassa sa toupie. Elle se releva fièrement et fixa Tyson. Il sentit comme une certaine tension mais elle lui sourit gentiment.  
  
Lise : Ça n'a pas duré longtemps mais c'était un plaisir, Tyson.  
  
Tyson : Merci.  
  
Elle enleva sa casquette et dévoila sa longue chevelure claire. Elle s'inclina en se penchant légèrement en avant. Tyson le prit comme une marque de respect, il fit de même.  
  
Le prochain match opposait Max à la deuxième soeur, du nom de Lara. Elle s'approcha du terrain, l'air sérieux. Sa queue de cheval et ses lunettes lui donnaient l'air réfléchi et fûté. Elle releva ses lunettes sur ses cheveux, fixa sa toupie et se mit en position. Max fit la même chose mais quelqu'un attira son attention.  
  
Voix : Allez, les Bladebreakers !  
  
Max se retourna et vit Kimberly lui faire signe depuis le banc où son équipe était installée.  
  
Owen : Kimberly, sois sérieuse.  
  
Kimberly : Du calme, je ne fais que les encourager. Ce serait bien de se retrouver contre eux en finale.  
  
Max rougit puis se concentra sur son match.  
  
Animateur : 3, 2, 1 et hyper-vitesse !  
  
Les toupies filèrent entre les bosses. La toupie de Lara s'accéléra soudainement, elle s'adapta au terrain, elle fila en ligne droite, surmontant toutes les bosses qu'elle rencontrait sur son chemin. Avant de lancer Draciel à l'attaque, Max observait la situation, il comprit bien tard ce qu'il se passait. La toupie de Lara faisait des tours d'arène sans s'arrêter et enferma Draciel dans un cercle de fumée où se faufilait son adversaire.  
  
Max : C'est dingue, où est-ce qu'elle est ? Je ne vois rien dans cette fumée !  
  
Dizzi : Draciel est nerveux, Max doit se calmer et réfléchir calmement !  
  
Kenny : Max, calme-toi sinon Draciel est perdu !  
  
Max essaya de se détendre et de trouver une solution. Il fixa Draciel un long moment.  
  
Max : J'ai trouvé ! J'ai jamais fait ça mais je vais tenter le coup. Draciel, dans l'autre sens !  
  
Draciel se mit à ralentir et s'arrêta presque, mais il tourna en sens inverse. Toute la poussière engendrée par la parade de Lara fut aspirée par la toupie de Max.  
  
Tyson : Quel coup de génie, Maxou !  
  
Kenny : Il a joué sur la force centrifuge et les intéractions gravitationnelles.  
  
Ce fut au tour de la toupie de Lara de devenir visible et Draciel se dissimula dans la fumée qui s'était formée autour de lui.  
  
Lara : Mon plan était pourtant parfait !  
  
Max : Fini de jouer, Draciel, attaque !  
  
Draciel sortit d'un coup de son camouflage et fonça sur son adversaire qui fut éjecté hors de l'arène. Lara était comme pétrifiée.  
  
Lara : Je ne comprends pas, tout s'est passé si vite. J'ai sûrement fait une erreur dans mes calculs.  
  
Elle ramassa sa toupie et retourna vers son équipe.  
  
Tyson : Chef, on dirait toi.  
  
Kenny : Mais elle n'a pas Dizzi pour la conseiller. C'est au tour de Kai, Dranzer va pouvoir se dégourdir les pattes.  
  
Kai allait se battre contre Lynn, la soeur aînée de 14 ans. Elle était jolie et avait l'air doux avec ses longs cheveux rassemblés d'un côté.  
  
Tyson : Wah, ce qu'elle est belle ! Kai est un sacré veinard ! Mais je ne crois pas que ce genre de fille l'intéresse.  
  
Ray : Ces filles sont vraiment honorables. Elles savent qu'elles ont perdu mais elles se battent jusqu'au bout.  
  
Maya : Quelque chose me dit que l'aînée n'en fera pas moins que ses soeurs. C'est vrai qu'elle est belle !  
  
Kai prépara sa toupie en fixant son adversaire d'un regard glacial. Quant à Lynn, elle se contenta de lui sourire gentiment. Le signal de départ retentit, les toupies filèrent à toute vitesse. Tout le monde s'attendait à un grand choc mais la toupie de Lynn contourna celle de Kai, fit demi-tour et poursuivit Dranzer en le collant de près.  
  
Kai : Dranzer, devance-la.  
  
La toupie bleue brilla, sa vitesse de rotation augmenta, elle réussit à se décoller de la toupie de Lynn.  
  
Kai : Finissons-en ! Dranzer, la Flèche de Feu !  
  
Dranzer fit demi-tour et rentra dans la toupie de Lynn qui fut entraînée sous l'attaque de son ennemi. Elle laissa ses traces dans le sol de l'arène, elle commençait à céder sous l'effet de Dranzer. Tout en pousuivant sa course, elle se fissura peu à peu et ne pouvant plus supporter une telle pression, elle finit par éclater en morceaux. Les éclats retombèrent hors de l'arène, il ne restait plus qu'une toupie, celle de Kai, l'autre ayant été désintégrée.  
  
Lynn plongea son regard dans les yeux noisettes de Kai, il put voir les siens briller et quelque peu tristes. Mais elle lui sourit en adversaire loyale.  
  
Lynn : Eh bien, félicitations à ton équipe.  
  
Kai esquissa un sourire et rejoignit son équipe. Lynn prit ce sourire comme un merci. Lynn fut rejointe par sa soeur Léanore.  
  
Léanore : Venez avec moi, on va leur dire au revoir !  
  
Lynn : Si tu veux.  
  
Léanore entraîna Lynn par la main, suivies par les trois autres soeurs. Elles se présentèrent toutes les cinq aux Bladebreakers.  
  
Lynn : Je tenais à vous féliciter aux noms de mes soeurs. C'était un vrai plaisir de combattre contre vous.  
  
Tyson : Tout le plaisir était pour nous !  
  
Lara : Allez, Léanore, dis-leur au revoir et on s'en va.  
  
Léanore : D'accord, je te demande juste quelques minutes. J'ai un mot gentil pour chacun d'eux.  
  
Elle s'avança vers Ray et lui fit signe de se baisser. Elle lui fit un baiser sur la joue.  
  
Léanore : Tu ressembles au prince charmant dans les livres, tu es aussi beau que lui.  
  
Ray lui sourit tendrement comme le ferait un grand frère. Elle passa à Maya, elle lui fit un bisou.  
  
Léanore : Maya, tu es quelqu'un de très gentil, reste comme ça.  
  
Maya : Promis.  
  
Léanore recommença son geste avec Tyson et Max et s'adressa aux deux garçons.  
  
Léanore : Vous deux aussi, restez comme vous êtes. Bien sûr, vous n'êtes pas aussi beaux que Ray mais vous ferez l'affaire de beaucoup de filles.  
  
Max : Heu. . . Merci bien.  
  
Tyson : On ne m'avait jamais dit un truc pareil avant.  
  
Elle revint vers Maya qui se baissa à sa hauteur, elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Maya eut l'air amusé.  
  
Maya : Bien sûr, pas de problèmes.  
  
Léanore : Attends, j'ai encore une chose à faire.  
  
Elle alla faire un bisou à Kenny, qui rougit violemment, ne s'y attendant pas le moins du monde. Elle retourna près de Maya qui la porta dans ses bras. Elles se dirigèrent ainsi vers Kai. A la surprise générale, Léanore l'embrassa lui aussi.  
  
Léanore : Toi aussi, tu es beau, Kai. Mais sois plus ouvert aux autres !  
  
Maya : Tu y es passé aussi, Kai.  
  
Kai : Hhum !  
  
Il retourna s'asseoir sur le banc. Maya et Léanore rirent ensemble. Léanore retourna avec ses soeurs, elles disparurent dans le couloir qui menait aux vestiaires.  
  
Maya : Elle est vraiment adorable !  
  
Tyson : Ouais, tout comme sa soeur aînée ! Je crois que je suis amoureux, les gars.  
  
Kenny : Redescends sur Terre, Tyson. C'est au tour des Kings de livrer leurs duels.  
  
Maya : Nos deux équipes accèdent en finale et je lui ferai la peau à ce prétentieux de Walter !  
  
Ray : Calme-toi Maya. Ce ne sont que les quarts-de-finale.  
  
Max : Les Kings affrontent les Lights.  
  
L'issue de cette quart-de-finale était évidente pour beaucoup de personnes. Les Kings gagnèrent tous leurs matches haut la main et renvoyèrent ainsi les Lights aux vestiaires. Walter, accompagné de ses coéquipiers, rentrèrent aux vestiaires en passant devant les Bladebreakers. Kimberly leur fit un signe de la main.  
  
Kimberly : A demain, les Bladebreakers !  
  
Max répondit à son signe.  
  
Max : Ce qu'elle est chouette !  
  
Walter narguait Maya avec son sourire qui n'en finissait jamais. Elle se contenta de le fixer en serrant les poings. Ray posa une main sur son épaule. Surprise, Maya quitta Walter des yeux pour se tourner vers Ray.  
  
Ray : Laisse tomber, tu lui donneras une bonne leçon en finale.  
  
Maya : J'ai hâte d'y être.  
  
Kai : Il est temps de rentrer.  
  
En chemin, ils discutèrent des Rainbows, l'équipe contre laquelle ils avaient livré leurs précédents combats. Tyson ne perdait pas une occasion d'embêter Kai car il avait reçu un baiser de la petite Léanore.  
  
Tyson : Vous auriez dû voir sa tête, c'était trop comique à voir ! Etant jeune, tu ne devais pas recevoir beaucoup de baisers, Kai !  
  
Kai : Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde.  
  
Maya : Elle est quand même touchante, cette petite ! J'aimerais bien avoir une soeur comme elle.  
  
Max : Eh, Maya ! On est comme tes grands frères et on t'aime comme tu es !  
  
Ray : Il n'a pas tort, tu sais. Etant la seule fille de l'équipe, il est normal qu'on te protège, non ?  
  
Maya : Ouais, comme Mariah.  
  
Ray rougit à la remarque de Maya qui n'avait rien d'innocent. Elle s'arrêta soudain devant une vitrine de magasin de jouets.  
  
Maya : Wah, c'est trop mignon !!  
  
Tyson, Max, Kenny et Ray s'approchèrent pour voir ce qui l'émerveillait autant. Ils virent un gros panda en peluche exposé dans la vitrine.  
  
Maya : Je voulais en avoir un depuis si longtemps ! Je ne peux pas résister, je vais m'en acheter un. Je reviens tout de suite.  
  
Les garçons l'attendirent à la sortie du magasin. Maya revint avec son achat dans les bras, le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Maya : Je vais dormir avec lui ce soir.  
  
Tyson : Qu'est-ce qu'il a que je n'ai pas ?  
  
Maay : Il est mignon et tout doux. Comment je vais l'appeler ?  
  
Max : Pourquoi pas Kai ? Ou Ray ?  
  
Maya écouta toutes sortes de propositions de la part de Tyson et Max, toutes aussi farfelues les unes que les autres.  
  
Maya : Finalement, il s'appellera Panda. Je crois que c'est la meilleure solution.  
Ainsi se termine le chapitre 9, sur l'achat de Panda !!! Je vous ai demandé, dans les chapitres précédents, ce que vous pensiez de Maya, maintenant, que pensez-vous des Kings ? Pour ma part, les membres sont tous sympas (à part Walter, évidemment, mais je lui réserve quelque chose à celui-là !!). Vous ne trouvez pas que Léanore est trop chou ? Elle me fait craquer, moi aussi !!! (Faut que j'arrête de m'exciter comme une puce, moi !!).  
  
Shiny, je t'ai dédié ce chapitre parce que je trouve que tu es aussi mignonne tout plein, comme la petite Léanore. J'ai pensé à toi en le tapant à l'ordi. Voilà, c'est tout simple, en fait !!  
  
Rei kon : J'attends ce que tu as à dire sur ce chapitre.  
  
Pour me faire des remarques ou bien quelques suggestions, laissez-moi des reviews, n'hésitez pas !!! Merci à tous les lecteurs qui me suivent et qui me soutiennent !!  
  
Pour m'écrire un mail : minhou@club-internet.fr  
  
Titre du prochain chapitre : Conversations intéressantes. Il n'y aura pas de match, mais un retournement de situation et d'opinion chez les Kings. Ray va encore être jaloux. . . Pour mieux comprendre ce que j'ai voulu dire, rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre !! @+++ !! 


	11. Conversations intéressantes

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel.  
Chapitre 10 : Conversations intéressantes  
Les Bladebreakers attendaient le retour de Mr Dickenson dans leur chambre. Celui-ci frappa et entra.  
  
Tyson : Alors, qu'ont donné les tirages au sort ?  
  
Mr Dickenson : Alors, vous affronterez les Snakes du groupe G2. C'est une équipe constituée de garçons, et apparemment redoutables puisqu'ils sont arrivés en demi-finale. Les Kings rencontreront les Lions.  
  
Kai : Le hasard veut qu'on affronte les Kings en finale.  
  
Maya : Parfait.  
  
Kenny : Bon voici l'organisation de demain. Tyson, Ray, Max, Maya et enfin Kai. D'après ce que j'ai sur eux, ils sont capables de changer les conditions climatiques de n'importe quel terrain.  
  
Maya : En clair ?  
  
Kenny : Tu n'étais pas là quand c'est arrivé.  
  
Max : Je m'en souviens ! Au tournoi asiatique, j'ai dû affronter une toupie qui montait en puissance avec la chaleur qu'elle produisait.  
  
Tyson : Moi aussi, je me souviens vaguement mais j'étais dans les vappes avant la fin du match, tellement il faisait chaud.  
  
Maya : Une toupie peut faire ça ?  
  
Kai : Oui, elle peut faire ça et même plus encore, restons sur nos gardes.  
  
Kenny : Kai a raison, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Maya et Tyson, j'aurais besoin de vos toupies tout l'après-midi pour mettre au point vos anneaux de défense.  
  
Ils tendirent leurs toupies à Kenny qui alluma Dizzi aussitôt. Maya alla donc se promener un peu pendant que Ray et Max descendaient à la salle d'entraînement et que Tyson allait faire une petite sieste.  
  
Maya alla dans quelques magasins de jouets, de vêtements sans rien acheter de spécial. En sortant d'un magasin de chaussures, une voix retentit derrière elle.  
  
Voix : Eh, c'est Maya !  
  
Elle se retourna et reconnut Kimberly et Owen.  
  
Maya : Tiens, salut ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
  
Kimberly : On se baladait. New-York est une ville tellement grande qu'on n'a jamais fini de la visiter.  
  
Maya : Je suis d'accord avec toi.  
  
Owen : Et toi, Maya ? Tu décompresses avant la demi-finale ?  
  
Maya : Oui, si on veut.  
  
Owen : Je vous invite toutes les deux, on va boire quelque chose dans un café pas très loin.  
  
Kimberly : Pour une fois que tu as une bonne idée, ça ne t'arrive pas souvent.  
  
Tous les trois entrèrent dans le café dont Owen parlait. Maya avait plein de choses à leur demander mais elle resta muette, de peur de paraître indiscrète. Owen leur offrit une glace en coupelle. Kimberly entama la sienne mais elle remarqua que Maya était mal à l'aise.  
  
Kimberly : Maya, qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
  
Maya : Heu. . . c'est que. . .  
  
Owen comprit sa gêne. Le fait de se retrouver avec ses futurs adversaires devant une glace était très gênant pour elle. Il essaya de la tirer d'embarras.  
  
Owen : Vous avez livré un beau match, aujourd'hui.  
  
Kimberly : Oh oui, c'était touchant !  
  
Maya : Merci. J'ai. . . j'ai quelques questions à vous poser. . . en fait, j'en ai beaucoup.  
  
Kimberly : On t'écoute.  
  
Maya : Par quoi commencer ? Oui, ça fait longtemps. . . vous deux ?  
  
Kimberly : Oh tu sais, c'était très progressif. C'est avec le Beyblade que tout a commencé. Owen m'a sauvée alors que je me faisais battre à plates coutures. J'étais la calamité du Beyblade à l'époque. Et puis il m'a donné quelques leçons de technique.  
  
Owen : On a découvert ensuite que nos parents se connaissaient depuis le lycée. Ils nous ont offert nos spectres pour nos anniversaires respectifs. Je n'oublierai jamais l'expression que tu avais sur le visage quand tu l'as reçu. Tu étais toute excitée.  
  
Kimberly : J'ai beaucoup progressé grâce à Kalza et Owen. Sans le savoir, on se rapprochait de plus en plus. Et puis un jour, il m'a invitée à me balader avec lui. On a passé une merveilleuse journée.  
  
Owen : A la fin de cette journée, je lui ai avoué mes sentiments.  
  
Kimberly : Il m'a embrassée.  
  
Owen : Elle m'a giflé. Je ne l'ai plus revue pendant deux semaines. Elle refusait de me voir.  
  
Kimberly : Finalement, on s'est rencontrés au parc où on s'était vus la première fois. Là, on a discuté un long moment. Je lui ai révélé mes sentiments à mon tour. Et voilà, ça va faire bientôt un an et demi.  
  
Owen : C'est seulement après cette histoire que les Kings se sont formés.  
  
Maya : Justement, à propos de votre équipe, comment Walter a intégré votre groupe ?  
  
Kimberly : Il a battu Rick, pourquoi ?  
  
Maya : Avant d'engager le duel, il n'a pas imposé ses conditions ?  
  
Owen : Non, de quelles conditions parles-tu ?  
  
Maya : Je me demande si ce n'est pas lâche de ma part. Tant pis, j'y vais. Avant que je n'arrive dans les Bladebreakers, Walter les a défiés aussi. Il a proposé un marché à Kai, notre capitaine. Il a dit : « Si je suis votre cinquième membre, je défierai Kai et si je le bats, il devra me laisser son titre de capitaine des Bladebreakers ». Le problème, c'est que je l'ai battu lorsque nous étions candidats pour la place à prendre.  
  
Kimberly : C'est donc pour ça que Walter n'a pas l'air de t'aimer beaucoup.  
  
Owen : Il a proposé un tel marché à Kai ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire.  
  
Kimberly : Walter avait toutes ses chances de pouvoir prétendre au titre de champion du monde comme l'est Kai.  
  
Maya : Je ne voulais pas qu'il prenne la place de Kai. Je me suis battue pour lui, pour le défendre. Je sais bien qu'il peut se défendre seul mais bon. Kai est mon idole depuis que je connais le Beyblade, je ne veux pas que quelque chose de mal lui arrive, ce ne serait pas juste.  
  
Kimberly : Que comptes-tu faire, Owen ?  
  
Owen : Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien proposé ?  
  
Maya : Je crois savoir pourquoi. Kai n'a pas cet air effrayant que tu as. Kai est doux, c'est vrai, il est aussi gentil alors Walter a eu le courage de le défier. Toi, Owen, tu es autoritaire et tu es un vrai chef. Il a peur de toi.  
  
Kimberly : Peur d'Owen ? Même moi, je n'en ai pas peur ! Quand il est en colère, c'est autre chose, mais c'est rare.  
  
Maya : Je l'ai senti quand j'ai vu comment il se comportait avec toi. Il te respecte mais il a aussi peur de toi.  
  
Owen : Ce n'est pas digne d'un King de proposer un tel marché. C'est odieux !  
  
Kimberly : Chéri, calme-toi.  
  
Owen : Je lui parlerai après le tournoi. Merci de m'en avoir informé, Maya.  
  
Maya ne dit rien, elle avait l'impression d'avoir semé le conflit entre les membres des Kings.  
  
Maya : Je crois que je vais rentrer. Merci pour la glace.  
  
Kimberly : On se voit demain aux demis-finale.  
  
Maya leur fit un signe de la main et partit en courant.  
  
Maya pense : Je sais que Walter n'a que ce qu'il mérite mais c'est ma faute. Je me sens si mal !  
  
Tout en courant, elle rentra dans le hall de son hôtel, mais elle heurta quelqu'un. Elle eut un mouvement de recul.  
  
Maya : Pardon. . . Ray ? Max ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
  
Ray : On remontait. Mais toi Maya, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.  
  
Max : Oui, tu es essoufflée et tu as l'air bouleversé.  
  
Maya baissa tristement la tête.  
  
Maya : Ça se voit tant que ça.  
  
Ils hochèrent la tête. Ray l'invita à monter avec eux, elle accepta en silence. Dans l'ascenseur, Max et Ray remarquèrent la tension de leur amie. Ils se regardèrent, ne sachant que faire.  
  
Ray : Tu veux en parler ?  
  
Max : On est tes amis, on est là pour t'aider.  
  
Maya : Je préfère en parler quant tout le monde sera là mais. . . Kai. . .  
  
Ray : Kai ne pourra pas t'aider si tu ne lui dis rien.  
  
Le trajet entre l'ascenseur et leur chambre se fit dans un silence de mort. Ray et Max entrèrent, suivis de Maya. Elle rferma derrière elle et s'adossa à la porte. Elle soupira.  
  
Max : Chef, Maya ne va pas bien.  
  
Kenny : Je l'ai remarqué dès que vous êtes rentrés. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
Max : Elle refuse de nous dire quoi que ce soit. Elle m'inquiète.  
  
Elle releva timidement les yeux, elle vit que les yeux de Kai, Max, Ray et Kenny étaient rivés sur elle.  
  
Maya, d'une petite voix : Ça a un rapport avec les Kings.  
  
Kai : Je crois qu'une réunion s'impose. Allez réveiller Tyson.  
  
Max : C'est pas vrai, il dort encore ? C'est pas croyable d'être aussi fainéant !  
  
Max pénétra dans la chambre avec Ray.  
  
Max : Eh, Tyson ! Réveille-toi, c'est très important !  
  
Tyson bougea un peu mais se rendormit aussitôt.  
  
Ray : Tu n'y arriveras pas comme ça.  
  
Kai s'introduisit à son tour dans la chambre. Il se dirigea vers le lit de Tyson, les bras croisés.  
  
Kai : Tyson, allez lève-toi ! Tu as raté les demis-finale et à cause de toi, nous sommes tous disqualifiés !  
  
Tyson sursauta avec des sueurs froides.  
  
Tyson : Quoi ? Non !  
  
Kai esquissa un sourire de triomphe.  
  
Kai : Hhum ! Je savais bien que ça te réveillerait.  
  
Tyson : Quoi ? Alors c'est pas vrai ?  
  
Ray : Mais non, Tyson. C'est juste pour te réveiller. On a une réunion pour Maya.  
  
Tyson : Maya ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?  
  
Il se leva et rejoignit le reste de l'équipe dans le living. Là, il trouva Maya, assise entre Kenny et Max, l'air très préoccupé.  
  
Tyson : Ben qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
Kai : Maya ?  
  
Maya : Bien voilà. Pendant que je me balladais dans les rues de New-York, j'ai rencontré Kimberly et Owen. Ils m'ont invitée à prendre une glace avec eux.  
  
Kenny : Tu aurais dû refuser, ce sont nos ennemis.  
  
Maya : Non, je t'assure, ils sont vraiment sympas. Depuis qu'on les a rencontrés, j'avais une seule question qui me revenait tout le temps en tête. Je me suis mêlée de ce qui ne me regardait pas. Il fallait que j'en aie le coeur net.  
  
Ray : Quelle était cette question ?  
  
Elle hésita un moment, elle regarda Kai anxieusement du coin de l'oeil. Il n'avait aucune expression sur le visage.  
  
Maya : Je leur ai demandé si Walter avait posé ses conditions comme avec vous.  
  
Tyson : Et bien sûr, Owen s'y est intéressé.  
  
Elle hocha la tête.  
  
Ray : Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?  
  
Maya : Je lui ai tout raconté et Owen était en colère contre Walter. J'ai senti une certaine tension, j'ai préféré partir. Tout en revenant ici, je pensais que j'étais à l'origine de cette tension, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable.  
  
Kai : C'est vrai que tu y es pour beaucoup dans cette distorsion mais si Owen est comme je pense, il fera passer le tournoi avant tout et il laissera sa morale de côté.  
  
Maya leva timidement la tête en direction de Kai.  
  
Maya : Tu es sûr ?  
  
Kai : Puisque je te le dis.  
  
Maya se sentit plus rassurée mais pas assez pour manger de bon appétit ce soir-là. Au beau milieu du dîner, elle quitta la table et monta avant tout le monde.  
  
Tyson : Elle doit être mal pour perdre l'appétit comme ça.  
  
Kai : Elle a besoin d'être seule.  
  
Après le dîner, les cinq garçons restèrent dans le salon de peur de déranger Maya dans la chambre. Kai décida de mettre les choses au point avec elle. Il alla voir Maya. Il pénétra dans la chambre, elle était déjà changée, prête à aller se coucher. Elle se tenait devant la fenêtre avec son panda dans les bras. Il se plaça à côté d'elle.  
  
Kai : Que ce soit clair. Owen ne laissera aucun obstacle se mettre en travers de sa route jusqu'à la victoire. Il ne parlera pas à Walter avant la fin du tournoi.  
  
Maya : Je pensais qu'Owen devait en savoir plus sur sa nouvelle recrue, quel genre de personne c'est. C'était ma façon à moi de me venger de Walter, je n'ai pas été très futée sur ce coup-là. Maintenant, je regrette d'avoir fait ça.  
  
Kai : Tu te vengeras de lui sur le terrain, une vengeance à la loyale. Et je sais que rien ne t'empêchera de toucher au but.  
  
Maya émit un petit rire. Elle se plaça en face de lui.  
  
Maya : Tu as toujours un mot pour réconforter tes amis.  
  
Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un doux baiser sur la joue de son capitaine.  
  
Maya : Merci. . . Je crois que je t'ai mis un peu de baume.  
  
Elle frotta la joue de Kai avec son pouce pour enlever le baume. Ray entra et vit la main de Maya sur le visage de Kai. Il détourna les yeux, Tyson le rejoignit, il vit la même scène.  
  
Tyson : Mince alors !  
  
Maya enleva vite sa main et se dirigea vers les deux garçons, l'air de rien.  
  
Maya : Salut, les gars !  
  
Tyson : Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Kai ?  
  
Maya se mit à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Pourtant, elle ne faisait rien de mal, mais il y avait de quoi se poser des questions.  
  
Kai : Rien. On discutait, c'est tout.  
  
Après avoir libéré les salles de bains, les garçons commencèrent à se mettre au lit. Maya y était déjà depuis un bon moment avec Panda contre elle. Ray s'installa, elle remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
  
Maya : Ray, je te sens contrarié.  
  
Ray : Tout va bien. Bonne nuit, Maya.  
  
Maya n'en crut pas un mot. Néanmoins, elle le laissa tranquille. Elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit d'une voix inquiète et se retourna de l'autre côté. Ray savait qu'il lui avait fait de la peine en lui répondant ainsi mais il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Quant à Maya, elle sentait que c'était à cause d'elle que Ray était dans cet état.  
  
Maya pense : Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?  
  
La veille de la demi-finale, ils eurent tous deux du mal à s'endormir.  
C'était, là aussi, un chapitre un peu court. Maya a encore eu un coup de déprime et Kai l'a encore réconfortée. Il y a décidément de quoi se poser des questions, comme Ray !! Et je pense que le voile qui plane toujours sur les sentiments de Maya devient de plus en plus épais. Pas de panique, le mystère s'éclaircira bientôt, dans le chapitre 11, c'est-à dire dans le prochain chapitre. Il y a en tout 14 chapitres, donc c'est bientôt fini !! Mais je compte uploader la suite (ce sera une autre fic qui sera la suite directe de celle-ci). Vous vous en doutez tous que ça traitera du championnat du monde. . .  
  
Ewan421 : Bienvenue parmi mes revieweuses préférées !! (Je crois que tu es aussi une fan d'Etoile du Soir, ma soeur et ça nous fait très plaisir !) C'est bien que tu aimes Maya, il faut dire que j'ai tout fait pour ça !! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir !!  
  
Rei kon : C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne, ma petite Léanore !! Pour ce qui est de Walter, il n'est pas laid mais il est loin de ressembler à Draco Malefoy qui, au passage, est mignon tout plein !!  
  
Shiny : Toi ? Avoir un mauvais caractère ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu me donnes à travers tes reviews et tes mails et je continue à penser que tu es trop MIGNONNE !!!!  
  
Il me semble que je me répète mais encore merci à tous les lecteurs qui me font part leurs remarques (Shiny, Meraude, Kimiko, Rei kon et ewan 421 à qui je fais tout plein de bisous !).  
  
Pour m'écrire un mail : minhou@club-internet.fr  
  
Titre du prochain chapitre : Une dure journée. C'est le jour des demis- finale, Maya va subir une grosse déception, et Walter ne va pas se gêner pour l'enfoncer. . . (Pauvre Maya, j'arrête pas de la martyriser !!!) Il y aura aussi quelques petites révélations !^_^ @++ !!! 


	12. Une dure journée

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel.  
Chapitre 11 : Une dure journée  
Ray s'éveilla aux premières lueurs de l'aube, avant tout le monde. Il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Il tourna sa tête, les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les rideaux de la grande chambre. Il regarda plus près, il vit Maya profondément endormie à côté de lui. Tout en l'observant, il repoussa une fine mèche de cheveux échouée sur sa joue, d'un geste lent pour ne pas la réveiller. Il fut surpris de voir une larme couler du coin de l'oeil. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la faire pleurer ? Un mauvais rêve ?  
  
Maya : Hum. . . Ray. . .  
  
Elle s'agita un peu dans son sommeil, puis se rendormit aussitôt. Ray resta allongé encore un moment, puis il se leva. Il vit au fond du lit, le gros panda que Maya s'était acheté la veille. Il le déposa près d'elle à sa place. Il s'habilla rapidement et au moment d'aller dans le salon, Kai s'éveilla à son tour en même temps que Max. Ray les salua en chuchotant, Max et Kai firent de même. Finalement, après un long moment d'attente, Ray fut rejoint par Kai, Max, Tyson et Kenny.  
  
Ray : Salut ! Où est Maya ?  
  
Tyson : Elle dort encore. Il est encore tôt, on n'a pas osé la réveiller.  
  
Max : Son gros panda doit lui tenir bien chaud, c'est pour ça qu'elle dort comme un bébé.  
  
Tyson : Eh les gars, ça vous dit qu'on se fasse servir le petit-déjeuner ici ? J'ai faim, moi.  
  
Kenny : Je ne dis pas non.  
  
Max : Maya aura une bonne surprise en se levant !  
  
Il se firent donc servir un petit-déjeuner pour six personnes. Tyson se goinfrait comme à son habitude, Kenny mangeait ce qu'il avait sous la main en tapotant sur Dizzi. Les trois autres mangeaient modérément.  
  
Kai : Il faut aller la réveiller.  
  
A ce moment précis, Maya entra dans la pièce en bâillant, elle était déjà toute habillée et émergeait à peine de son sommeil.  
  
Tyson : Tu disais, capitaine ?  
  
Maya : Salut les gars. Vous avez vu le temps magnifique, dehors ?  
  
Max : Un temps idéal pour notre victoire !  
  
Maya déjeuna rapidement et partit avec son équipe pour les demis- finale. Ils se rendirent directement dans les vestiaires où Kenny voulait mettre les choses au point.  
  
Kenny : Vous vous souvenez tous de l'ordre de passage ? Dizzi et moi comptons sur vous, sinon tous nos efforts seront réduits à néant.  
  
Maya à Max : Il est toujours comme ça avant un match important ?  
  
Max : D'habitude, c'est pire.  
  
Kenny donna les derniers conseils et ils purent enfin sortir de leurs vestiaires. Dans le couloir qui menait au coeur du stade, ils rencontrèrent les Kings.  
  
Kimberly : Eh, salut les Bladebreakers, comment ça va depuis hier ?  
  
Max : Bien, merci.  
  
Tom prit la main de Maya et y déposa un doux baiser.  
  
Tom : Vous êtes radieuse, mademoiselle.  
  
Maya : Vous êtes charmant, merci.  
  
Kimberly : C'est que Tom a raison, tu es super dans cette tenue !  
  
En effet, Maya était vêtue d'un haut sans manches, d'une jupe bleue ample allant jusqu'aux genoux, une longue veste bleu clair aux bords bleu foncé sans manches et descendant à la même hauteur que la jupe, le tout complété par une paire de bottines noires aux talons plats.  
  
Maya : Je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire, mais merci quand même.  
  
Owen : Je ne voudrais pas paraître lourd mais c'est l'heure.  
  
Kai : Il a raison. Allons-y.  
  
En sortant du couloir, les deux équipes prirent des directions opposées. Ils s'installèrent sur leurs bancs respectifs. Le public sentit tout de suite la tension qui régnait entre les quatre équipes présentes pour ces demis-finale. Le premier match opposa donc les Kings aux Lions, composés de deux filles et trois garçons. Rick ouvrit le bal en combattant contre le plus jeune garçon, le match fut rapide car le premier choc entre les deux toupies provoqua la première défaite des Lions. Ensuite, Kimberly fut confrontée à l'une des filles, qui fut battue sans difficultés vu que Kimberly avait le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Maya pense : Difficile de croire qu'elle était la calamité du Beyblade.  
  
Les trois autres matches se terminèrent par le même résultat, des victoires pour les Kings. Pour terminer en beauté, Walter se sentit obligé de sortir son spectre pour impressionner le public.  
  
Tyson : Dites-moi que je rêve ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi frimeur !  
  
Kenny : Il ferait mieux le beau dans un concours canin.  
  
Maya rit.  
  
Maya : C'est trop bien envoyé.  
  
De loin, Walter fronça les sourcils en remarquant que les Bladebreakers se moquaient de lui sans le cacher. Surtout cette Maya, elle perdait rien pour attendre.  
  
C fut au tour des Bladebreakers de montrer ce qu'ils savaient faire sur un terrain de combat. Tyson se prépara, il mit son micro et monta au bord du bey-stadium au pas de course. Il observa son adversaire, un membre des Snakes qui avait l'air plutôt sûr de lui.  
  
Animateur : Messieurs, en position !  
  
Tyson et Teddy, son adversaire, fixèrent leurs toupies et se tinrent prêts à lancer.  
  
Animateur : 3, 2, 1 et hyper-vitesse !  
  
Les toupies effectuèrent plusieurs tours d'arène avant d'entrer en collision une première fois.  
  
Tyson : Allez, Dragoon, éjecte-moi ça !  
  
Dragoon se plaça au centre et augmenta aussitôt sa vitesse de rotation pour créer une tornade.  
  
Tyson : C'est bien, continue comme ça !  
  
Teddy : Tu crois que cette légère brise peut faire quelque chose ?  
  
Dragoon avait beau donner plus d'ampleur à son attaque, l'autre toupie ne décollait pas du sol. Tyson sembla surpris.  
  
Kenny : Qu'en dis-tu, Dizzi ?  
  
Dizzi : Je viens de scanner la toupie adverse. Sa petite taille lui donne une forme aérodynamique. A part la pointe, elle est entièrement faite de plastique rigide, la pointe est en fer, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal pour clouer une toupie au sol. Il faut l'attaquer d'en haut, de front, Tyson n'a aucune chance !  
  
Teddy : Je vais te montrer une vraie attaque-tempête !  
  
Tyson : Quoi ?  
  
Max : Ne te laisse pas déconcentrer par ce copieur !  
  
Kenny : Il cherche à te déstabiliser !  
  
Tyson : C'est déjà fait !  
  
Ray : Calme-toi et réfléchis !  
  
La toupie de Teddy écarta Dragoon et amplifia la tornade déjà présente.  
  
Tyson : Tiens bon, Dragoon !  
  
Maya réfléchit à voix basse, à côté de Ray.  
  
Maya : A en juger par ce que Dizzi vient de dire. . . Mais oui, bien sûr !  
  
Ray : Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?  
  
Maya : Ça pourrait marcher. Tyson, écoute-moi ! Ne résiste pas, laisse-toi porter par le vent. A l'intérieur de la tornade, tu le frappes comme il convient !  
  
Max et Kenny : Bonne idée !  
  
Tyson : Compris !  
  
Tout en tournant, Dragoon s'engagea dans la tornade. Une fois au centre, à l'abri de tout courant d'air, la toupie brilla et fonça sur son ennemi, Dragoon lui tomba dessus, ce qui cessa toute attaque. La tornade disparut.  
  
Tyson : Le coup de grâce !  
  
Dragoon redescendit sur la terre ferme et donna un dernier assaut pour éjecter définitivement la toupie adverse qui fumait encore sous l'effet de l'attaque précédente. Tyson revint vers son équipe, triomphant.  
  
Tyson : Merci du conseil, Maya !  
  
Maya : C'est toi qui as fait tout le boulot !  
  
Le prochain match opposa Ray à Terry des Snakes. Ils allaient se battre sur un terrain dur comme de la pierre. La toupie de Terry avait une pointe extrêmement pointue. Le signal de départ retentit. La toupie turquoise de Terry fila à vive allure détruisant tout sur son passage, ce qui provoqua un léger tremblement de terre au sein du bey-stadium. Driger fut quelque peu déstabilisé et faisait son possible pour se ressaisir. Le terrain se mit à s'effondrer de toutes parts. Tout le stade trembla.  
  
Kenny : Quand je disais qu'ils pouvaient changer les conditions climatiques de n'importe quel terrain, ce n'était pas peu dire !  
  
Tyson : Mince alors, on va tous mourir !  
  
Malgré le manque de stabilité, Ray sourit largement.  
  
Ray : Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Terry ! Driger, la Griffe du Tigre sur tout le terrain !  
  
Driger sauta et sortit de sa toupie, un immense tigre vert éblouit le public ainsi que les concurrents. Driger retomba tel une bombe sur le terrain. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva. Même si on ne voyait rien, Ray se montrait confiant. La fumée se dissipa peu à peu, on vit d'abord la toupie de Terry ensevelie sous les gravats du terrain totalement dévasté, ensuite on put distinguer Driger qui tournait tranquillement au bord de l'arène. Ray récupéra sa toupie et retourna vers son équipe.  
  
Max : Super coup, champion !  
  
Tyson : Comment t'as fait pour ne pas paniquer ?  
  
Ray : J'avais confiance en Driger et il faut rester calme. Prends exemple sur Kai.  
  
Tyson : Oh non, je ne veux pas ressembler à cette pierre tombale !  
  
Kai : Hhum !  
  
Max : Bon, c'est à moi de jouer !  
  
Tyson : Vas-y Maxou, t'es le roi du monde !  
  
Max : Ouais.  
  
Maya : Ça y est, il a pris la grosse tête.  
  
Max dut se battre contre Temmy, sur un pont de pierre surplombant une rivière. Ils lancèrent leurs toupies.  
  
Max : Draciel, vas-y à fond !  
  
Temmy : Electrisons un peu cette atmosphère.  
  
Sa toupie se mit à projeter des étincelles qui tombèrent dans la rivière, les étincelles se multiplièrent et on aurait dit que la rivière était protégée par une couche d'électricité.  
  
Maya : On dirait que la rivière est électrifiée !  
  
Tyson : Chef, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
Kenny : C'est un phénomène physique. La toupie de Temmy se frotte à la pierre avec une telle puissance que cela produit des étincelles électriques. Et ce n'est pas tout, Temmy crée aussi un champ de force autour de sa toupie.  
  
Max : Draciel, stop ! Mode défense !  
  
Kenny : J'ai bien un plan mais je ne sais pas si Draciel pourra y résister.  
  
Dizzi : Draciel pourrait attaquer par le haut comme Dragoon tout à l'heure mais il faut percer son champ de force.  
  
Ray : Une fois sa défense percée, il n'y a plus qu'à la mener vers sa rivière électrique et le tour est joué !  
  
Tyson : Oui mais Draciel ?  
  
Kai : Draciel a besoin de notre soutien et de notre confiance. Il y arrivera si on croit en lui.  
  
Maya : Vas-y, Max, on est avec toi !  
  
Max hocha la tête, déterminé à vaincre. Il se retourna vers l'arène et fit face à son adversaire.  
  
Temmy : Que comptes-tu faire à présent ?  
  
Max : Attaquer. Draciel, saute et perce-moi ce champ de force !  
  
Draciel s'exécuta, il se retrouva au-dessus de la toupie adverse, il semblait tournoyer et flotter dans les airs mais en réalité, il luttait contre le champ de force. Max se concentra de plus belle, il observait la progression de Draciel, il le sentit faiblir.  
  
Max : Tiens, mon vieux Draciel, je sais que tu peux le faire ! J'ai confiance en toi, mon ami !  
  
Soudain, la toupie verte monta en puissance, elle tourna de plus en plus vite et se mit à briller. Max retrouva son sourire.  
  
Max : C'est le moment !  
  
Temmy : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Mon champ de force. . . !  
  
Draciel sortit de sa toupie, il passa au travers du champ, il le brisa et atterrit sur l'autre toupie. Draciel maintint la pression, il savait ce que Max avait en tête. Sous la pression produite par Draciel, le pont se fissura de toutes parts et finit par s'effondrer, entraînant ainsi les deux toupies. Draciel prit appui sur sa victime et s'élança jusqu'en haut, au bord du pont. Quant à l'autre toupie, elle tomba dans la rivière électrifiée et reçut une décharge. Elle s'arrêta de tourner mais elle fumait. Max fut déclaré vainqueur et Draciel retourna dans la main de son beybladeur et ami.  
  
Max : Merci Draciel, t'es le meilleur !  
  
Il retourna lentement vers son équipe. Tyson vint à sa rencontre.  
  
Tyson : Félicitations à Draciel et toi, vous avez été extras !  
  
Max : Merci de m'avoir encouragé, les gars !  
  
Maya : Ça y est, je suis un garçon, ça devait arriver tôt ou tard.  
  
Max : Désolé.  
  
Maya lui sourit pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait aucun mal. Elle prit sa toupie, fixa son micro et avança vers l'arène.  
  
Maya : A moi de jouer.  
  
Tyson : Allez Maya, mets le paquet !  
  
Maya l'entendit mais elle était déjà concentrée sur son match. Son adversaire du nom de Tenny et elle, firent la connaissance du terrain. La trappe s'ouvrit, ils virent un terrain blanc et désertique, c'était la plaine enneigée d'Alaska.  
  
Max : Mince, de la neige !  
  
Maya se raidit et blêmit à la vue de l'arène, elle serra les poings et fronça les sourcils. Kai et Ray devinèrent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les deux joueurs fixèrent leurs toupies.  
  
Animateur : 3, 2, 1 et hyper-vitesse !  
  
Les toupies creusèrent leurs chemins dans la neige. Tenny eut un large sourire.  
  
Tenny : Ce terrain est très avantageux pour ce que j'ai prévu !  
  
Maya : Tyler, attaque !  
  
Au moment où les deux toupies allaient se percuter, celle de Tenny disparut.  
  
Maya : Je ne la vois plus, où est-elle ?  
  
Kenny : Je vois, Tenny a conçu sa toupie de sorte qu'elle devienne invisible dans un paysage de neige.  
  
Dizzi : Sa spécialité est donc le froid, la neige, la glace et tout ce qui va avec.  
  
Tenny : J'espère pour toi que tu ne crains pas le froid.  
  
Maya ne répondit pas à cette réplique mais elle remarqua autre chose.  
  
Maya : La neige ralentit la course de Tyler. Mode défense, Tyler !  
  
Sa toupie s'arrêta, Maya balayait tout le terrain du regard à la recherche de l'autre toupie. Toujours sur ses gardes, elle vit de la buée sortir de sa bouche.  
  
Maya pense : L'air se refroidit, il faut que je me dépêche.  
  
Tyson : Pourquoi ne tente-t-elle aucune attaque ?  
  
Kenny : La neige a un pouvoir de réflexion très puissant. Tu as déjà vu comme elle réfléchissait la lumière du soleil ?  
  
Tyson : Oui, ça nous aveugle tellement c'est lumineux.  
  
Dizzi : Si Maya lance une attaque, elle sera instantanément renvoyée.  
  
Ray : Elle le sait, c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est mise en mode défense.  
  
Tenny : Je crois qu'une petite brise s'impose.  
  
Un léger vent glacial se leva sur le terrain.  
  
Maya : Génial, il ne manquait plus que ça.  
  
La brise se transforma vite en un puissant blizzard, si puissant qu'il envahit le stade entier. Le public se mit à trembler de froid, mais les personnes se trouvant à proximité de la toupie qui produisait cet effet, en souffraient le plus.  
  
Tyson : Ce qu'il fait froid ! Et ce vent qui n'arrête pas !  
  
Max : On va tous mourir d'une pneumonie, si ça continue !  
  
Maya commença à faiblir sous ce vent polaire. Elle s'entoura de ses bras, espérant se réchauffer un peu. Elle fixa son adversaire, il n'avait pas l'air de faiblir un seul instant, il continuait même de sourire.  
  
Maya : C'est inhumain, ce froid ! C'est comme si j'étais paralysée !  
  
Tyson : Eh, regardez ses lèvres !  
  
Il régnait un tel froid que les lèvres de Maya étaient devenues violettes.  
  
Ray : Elle ne va pas résister bien longtemps !  
  
Tenny : Il est temps de sortir de la cachette et donner le coup de grâce.  
  
La toupie de Tenny réapparut d'un coup et fonça droit sur Tyler. L'autre toupie augmenta sa vitesse de rotation et provoqua un froid encore plus rude. Maya distinguait à peine le terrain à travers le blizzard.  
  
Maya : Tyler. . .  
  
Elle allait lui dire d'attaquer mais elle s'arrêta, voyant que sa toupie oscillait dangereusement.  
  
Maya : Tyler perd de sa puissance.  
  
Kenny : Tyler est paralysé comme Maya.  
  
Max : C'est normal, qui pourrait résister à ce froid ?  
  
Maya : Tyler. . .  
  
Sa toupie brilla, Tyler essayait de lutter en vain. Tenny cessa son attaque la déchéance de son adversaire étant pour bientôt. La toupie rouge tournait lentement. Maya baissa la tête, consciente de sa résistance vaine, ses lèvres, ses mains, tout était engourdi, ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Elle tomba à genoux, d'épuisement et de fatigue. Sa toupie s'arrêta de tourner à ce moment-là.  
  
Maya : Pardonne-moi. . . Tyler. . .  
  
L'animateur déclara Tenny vainqueur de cette manche. Maya enleva son micro et prit sa toupie d'une main engourdie et tremblante. Ses mains avaient beau être toutes rouges et ses lèvres violettes, elle s'en moquait. Elle avait déçu Kai et les membres de son équipe par sa médiocre prestation. Elle retourna lentement vers son camp tandis que Kai s'avançait vers la prochaine arène. Ils se croisèrent, Maya n'osait pas affronter son regard.  
  
Kai : Repose-toi.  
  
Elle n'aurait su dire s'il avait dit cela par moquerie ou par compassion. Tyson, Max et Kenny se dirigèrent vers elle.  
  
Kenny : Maya, ça va ?  
  
Max : Réponds, dis-nous quelque chose !  
  
Tyson : Regarde-toi, tu es toute gelée, tu dois reprendre tes couleurs.  
  
Tout en gardant la tête baissée, elle articula un petit « ça va » puis alla s'asseoir à côté de Ray pour regarder le match de Kai. Ray l'observa d'un ?il inquiet. Elle semblait démoralisée.  
  
Ray : Tu devrais te réchauffer, tu pourrais être malade.  
  
Maya : Non, ça va.  
  
Elle croisa les bras, crispée. Ele était pâle et avait les joues roses, ses lèvres reprenaient difficilement leur couleur normale. Il fallait qu'il la réchauffe du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ray s'approcha d'elle et l'attira contre lui, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle se réchaufferait mieux avec l'aide de quelqu'un plutôt que seule. Maya ne dit rien, elle sentait la chaleur de Ray contre son bras et sa main. Ils regardèrent ainsi le match de Kai. Il allait se battre contre Tobby, le capitaine des Snakes. Le terrain qui s'offrit à eux, était la réplique exacte du Mont MacKinley en Alaska, un ancien volcan avec tout autour un terrain rocheux.  
  
Les deux joueurs commencèrent par une phase d'attaque. La toupie de Tobby monta rapidement en puissance. Elle tournait si vite qu'elle créa un tourbillon de feu autour d'elle, elle fonça droit sur Dranzer. Kai sourit largement.  
  
Kai : Tu crois pouvoir m'impressionner avec ton petit tour de passe-passe ?  
  
Tobby : Je vais tout faire pour ça et je t'arracherai la victoire !  
  
Kai : Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est peine perdue !  
  
Dranzer évita l'attaque de l'autre toupie en sautant haut, il passa de l'autre côté du volcan.  
  
Tobby : Raté !  
  
Kai : Dranzer, montre-lui comment on fait ! La Fléche de Feu !  
  
La toupie bleue brilla, elle surgit de derrière le volcan et tomba sur son adversaire, Dranzer sortit de sa toupie et prit celle de Tobby en chasse. Il la rattrapa, la toupie bleue était collée à la violette. Dranzer renforça la pression et força la toupie de Tobby à poursuivre sa route jusqu'à la paroi du volcan. Dranzer créa aussi un tourbillon de feu, les deux tourbillons se mêlèrent en un gigantesque cerle de feu qui explosa à la seconde où la toupie de Tobby percuta la paroi du volcan. La fumée se dispersa, on put voir la toupie de Tobby ancrée dans la paroi et à côté d'elle, celle de Kai qui tournait encore. Kai fut déclaré vainqueur de cette dernière manche. Les Bladebreakers furent donc qualifiés pour la finale en battant les Snakes par quatre victoires à une. Kai revint vers son équipe où il reçut quelques compliments de ses coéquipiers. Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide vers Maya, elle avait repris quelques couleurs mais elle restait quand même un peu pâle. Les Kings se dirigèrent vers eux pour les féliciter personnellement.  
  
Owen : Félicitations, Kai. On se retrouve en finale demain. Il n'est pas question de se ménager.  
  
Kai : Pas de soucis de ce côté-là.  
  
Rick : Vous vous êtes tous bien battus.  
  
Kimberly lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, le regard de Rick se posa sur le visage déçu de Maya.  
  
Rick : Désolé.  
  
Maya : Non, c'est rien.  
  
Walter : Pourquoi es-tu désolé, Rick ? Maya a combattu comme d'habitude, une performance ratée. Elle a joué comme un pied et je crains que cela ne change jamais.  
  
Maya serra les poings, Kai et Ray sentirent la colère monter en eux. Tyson la laissa éclater.  
  
Tyson : Non mais tu te prends pour qui pour la juger comme ça ? Retire tout de suite ce que t'as dit ou je vais vraiment me fâcher !  
  
Kimberly : Walter, fais-leur tout de suite des excuses !  
  
Owen : Walter, ton attitude est inadmissible ! Excuse-toi.  
  
Walter : Je m'excuse mais vous savez tous aussi bien que moi que c'est la vérité.  
  
Kimberly : Ça suffit, Walter !  
  
Maya : Je rentre avant, on se voit à l'hôtel, les gars.  
  
Elle partit d'un pas pressé. Kimberly regarda les Bladebreakers, puis partit à la poursuite de Maya, laissant les garçons entre eux. Elle rejoignit Maya dans les vestiaires des Bladebreakers, en train de ranger sa toupie et son lanceur dans son sac.  
  
Kimberly : Je m'excuse pour ce crétin de bougre d'imbécile.  
  
Maya : Tu n'as pas à le faire puisque c'est vrai.  
  
Kimberly : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne dois pas croire à de telles sottises.  
  
Elles s'assirent toutes les deux sur un banc. Kimberly la regardait d'un air inquiet, elle posa une main sur son épaule.  
  
Kimberly : Si tu as envie de pleurer, vas-y, ne te retiens pas.  
  
Maya : Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de pleurer. Je me sens plutôt frustrée et affreusement déçue. J'ai été plus que médiocre. Je me suis heurtée à plus fort que moi.  
  
Kimberly : Tout le monde a ses points faibles.  
  
Maya : Point faible ou pas, j'aurais dû surmonter ma peur du froid, j'ai commencé à paniquer intérieurement dès que j'ai vu le terrain. Oh, tu ne peux pas savoir combien je m'en veux d'avoir échoué.  
  
Elle sanglota silencieusement, Kimberly la serra dans ses bras pour la réconforter et là, Maya laissa couler librement ses larmes. Cela aurait très bien pu arriver à n'importe quel autre beybladeur, c'est pour cela qu'elle comprenait parfaitement la douleur de Maya.  
  
Un moment plus tard, Kimberly sortit des vestiaires. Dans le couloir, le reste des Kings et des Bladebreakers l'attendaient et espéraient avoir des nouvelles de Maya. Elle s'adressa à Kai, le capitaine.  
  
Kimberly : Elle va beaucoup mieux mais vas-y quand même doucement.  
  
Pour toute réponse, il hocha la tête. Kimberly retourna auprès d'Owen. Elle tourna la tête en direction de Walter.  
  
Kimberly : Je ne veux plus réparer tes bêtises, crétin.  
  
Walter : Je ne t'avais rien demandé.  
  
Owen : Bon, Kai, je te dis à demain et reposez-vous bien.  
  
Kai : Il y va de même pour vous.  
  
Owen et son équipe s'éloignèrent en direction de la sortie. Tyson ouvrit la porte des vestiaires, il vit Maya, assise. Il fit comme si de rien n'était.  
  
Tyson : Maya, on rentre.  
  
Elle rentra avec eux à l'hôtel. Maya, d'habitude si bavarde, n'avait rien dit depuis le stade jusqu'à leur chambre d'hôtel. Même Tyson n'avait articulé un mot. De retour, Kenny demanda les toupies et les lanceurs de Max, Tyson et Maya. Ils posèrent le tout sur la table où Kenny allait travailler avec Dizzi. Max et Tyson restèrent avec lui, Kai et Ray descendirent pour s'entraîner et Maya alla s'allonger dans la chambre. Max ferma la porte pour ne pas la déranger.  
  
Kenny revit entièrement le lanceur de Tyson.  
  
Tyson : Chef, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas dans ce lanceur ?  
  
Kenny : Il ne propulsait pas Dragoon au sommet de ses capacités. Je vais rajouter une petite pièce qui va faciliter la rotation de ta toupie lors du lancement. Dragoon sera, durant tout le match, dans une forme optimale pour attaquer à tout moment et enchaîner plusieurs attaques.  
  
Tyson : Dragoon pourra faire deux attaques-tempête à la fois ?  
  
Kenny : Oui, c'est exactement ça.  
  
Tyson : Waouh ! C'est super, t'es le meilleur, Chef !  
  
Dizzi : Eh, c'est moi qui lui ai donné cette idée. Et c'est tout le temps lui qu'on félicite !  
  
Tyson : Mais je parlais pour vous deux, vous formez une équipe, pas vrai ?  
  
Dizzi : Hum. . . C'est bon, je te pardonne pour cette fois.  
  
Max : Ouais, ça va être géant ! Déjà qu'une seule attaque-tempête fait pas mal de dégâts, j'imagine pas pour deux attaques-tempête ! On n'aura plus de stade !  
  
Kenny : Voilà, j'ai fini.  
  
Il tendit le lanceur modifié. Tyson le prit.  
  
Tyson : Euh. . . C'est une impression ou le lanceur est moins lourd ?  
  
Dizzi : T'as vu, Chef ? Je t'avais dit que Tyson n'était pas aussi abruti qu'il en avait l'air.  
  
Kenny : Oui, je reconnais que tu avais raison. Tyson, c'est bien que tu aies cette sensation.  
  
Dizzi : Si tu te sens à l'aise avec ce lanceur, Dragoon le sera aussi et plus rien ne sera impossible pour lui. C'est aussi simple que ça ! Passons à la toupie de Max, maintenant.  
  
Max : Est-ce qu'il y a des grandes modifications à faire ?  
  
Kenny : Non, je vais juste remplacer ton anneau d'attaque par un nouvel anneau que j'ai mis au point hier soir. Draciel aura beaucoup de puissance qu'avant, durant une phase d'attaque.  
  
Dizzi : Eh oui, le confort des spectres avant tout, telle est notre devise !  
  
Kenny : Tu viens de l'inventer mais c'est bien trouvé ! Voilà pour ta toupie, Max.  
  
Max admira sa toupie modifiée.  
  
Max : Draciel a fière allure, maintenant. Pas de doute, vous êtes les n°1 en technologie Beyblade !  
  
Kenny et Dizzi : Merci, Max.  
  
Tyson : Que comptes-tu faire de la toupie de Maya ?  
  
Kenny : Je vais renforcer son anneau de défense et insérer un autre anneau d'attaque.  
  
Max : Deux anneaux d'attaque sur une toupie, c'est possible ?  
  
Dizzi : Bien sûr. Tu vas en avoir la preuve dès que Chef aura fini l'assemblage.  
  
Kenny : J'ai presque terminé. . . encore un coup de tournevis. . . voilà, elle est prête.  
  
Tyson : C'est une très belle toupie rouge qu'on a là.  
  
Dizzi : Il y a de quoi être fiers de nous, hein Chef ?  
  
Kenny : Oui, c'est notre plus brillante idée. Le double anneau d'attaque va renforcer la force de Tyler, ça aura l'effet d'une perceuse sur la toupie adverse.  
  
Max : Tu veux dire qu'elle peut faire des trous ?  
  
Kenny : Ce que je veux dire c'est que, si l'ennemi persiste, Tyler pourra creuser l'anneau de défense de l'adversaire, jusqu'à le démolir. Et là, il pourra dire adieu à sa toupie.  
  
Tyson : Super ! J'ai hâte de le voir en action !  
  
Kenny : Eh Tyson ! T'as pas envie de tester le lanceur ?  
  
Tyson : Si, bien sûr ! Max, tu viens ?  
  
Max : Ouais, je vais tester ma toupie que Chef a amélioré.  
  
Kenny : Je vais rendre la toupie et le lanceur à Maya, ensuite on descend à la salle d'entraînement.  
  
Il pénétra dans la chambre, il vit Maya allongée sur son lit, elle se leva dès qu'elle l'aperçut. Il lui tendit sa toupie et lui expliqua les modifications qu'il y avait apportées. Elle le remercia d'une petite voix.  
  
Kenny : Tu as l'air crevé, tu devrais te reposer et dormir un peu.  
  
Maya : Je ne crois pas que je pourrais fermer l'oeil.  
  
Kenny : Essaie quand même. En tout cas, si tu as besoin de nous, on sera en entraînement en bas.  
  
Elle hocha la tête et le remercia encore pour sa toupie. Kenny hésita un peu, puis la laissa et rejoignit Tyson et Max. Ils demandèrent des nouvelles de Maya. Kenny leur répondit qu'elle n'avait pas le moral. Ils furent désolés pour leur amie, ils sortirent en silence. Dans les couloirs, ils croisèrent Kai.  
  
Tyson : Tiens, Kai ! Ray n'est pas avec toi ?  
  
Kai : Il est resté en bas.  
  
Max : Bon ben, on va le rejoindre.  
  
Ils continuèrent tous les trois en direction des ascenseurs. Kai rentra dans la suite. En passant devant la chambre, il aperçut Maya avec son panda dans les bras et sa toupie entre ses mains. Elle inséra le médaillon de son spectre Tyler. Elle posa sa toupie sur sa table de chevet à côté d'elle et s'adossa contre le mur à la tête de son lit en serrant son panda contre elle. Elle avait mauvaise mine. Kai pénétra dans la chambre, il se dirigea vers Maya et s'assit à côté d'elle.  
  
Kai : Je suis conscient que ça a été une dure épreuve.  
  
Maya soupira, elle serra son panda plus fort.  
  
Kai : Je pourrais te reprocher un tas de choses. Il est vrai que tu as été faible, tu t'es laissée submerger par ta peur du froid mais il ne faut pas regarder en arrière et rester prisonnière du passé.  
  
Maya : Je le sais bien, tout ça.  
  
Kai : Alors tu seras sûrement d'accord avec moi si je te dis qu'il faut se débrouiller pour que cela ne se reproduise plus. Débrouille-toi pour vaincre ta peur et cela te servira non seulement pour le Beyblade mais aussi dans la vie.  
  
Elle luttait pour refouler ses larmes, elle ne voulait pas que Kai la voie pleurer. Elle reprit le contrôle sur ses émotions.  
  
Maya : J'ai compris ton message.  
  
Elle tourna la tête pour regarder Kai en face. Il était là, toujours aussi calme et serein, rien ne le perturbait. Il dirigea son regard vers celui de Maya, elle lui sourit.  
  
Maya : Je ne me ferai plus avoir.  
  
Kai : Bien.  
  
Il fut surpris lorsqu'il sentit que Maya avait posé sa tête contre son épaule. Elle ferma les yeux avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.  
  
Maya : Merci Kai.  
  
Il dut attendre un moment avant de lui dire ce qu'il pensait.  
  
Kai : Ecoute. Je me rends très bien compte de l'intérêt que tu me portes mais ce n'est et ne sera jamais réciproque.  
  
Maya se redressa et le fixa avec des yeux ronds de surprise.  
  
Maya : Euh. . . Je ne comprends pas.  
  
Kai : Tu as très bien compris.  
  
Maya : Je t'assure que non.  
  
Kai : Je vais traduire. Je ne suis pas le garçon qu'il te faut.  
  
Maya : Bien sûr que tu n'es pas le garçon qu'il me faut.  
  
Ce fut au tour de Kai de ne pas comprendre. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues secondes.  
  
Maya : Oh mince, tu as vraiment cru que j'étais amoureuse de toi ? Mais tu te trompes ! C'est vrai que je t'admire beaucoup mais en aucun cas je n'ai été amoureuse de toi !  
  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait fait une erreur de jugement.  
  
Kai : C'est quand même mieux ainsi.  
  
Il s'apprêtait à partir quand. . .  
  
Maya : En vérité. . .  
  
Il se retourna, sentant qu'elle voulait lui faire une dernière confession.  
  
Maya : J'aime déjà quelqu'un.  
  
Kai : Ray ?  
  
Maya : Tu as deviné.  
  
Kai : Ray n'est pas très au fait de ces choses. Mais tente ta chance.  
  
Il sortit de la chambre, amusé par la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Maya. Elle le poursuivit, se mit juste devant lui.  
  
Maya : J'ai quand même réussi à t'arracher un sourire !  
  
Kai : Tu as dû rêver.  
  
Maya : Tu as beau dire ce que tu veux, je sais ce que j'ai vu. Bon, je vais faire une petite sieste.  
  
Kai constata avec plaisir qu'elle avait retrouvé la pêche. De toute façon, elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller après une défaite. Il était fier d'avoir une telle combattante dans son équipe. Peut-être que Ray avait raison. Maya, étant la seule fille, Kai ressentait le besoin de la protéger tout comme les autres garçons. Elle était la petite soeur des Bladebreakers.  
  
Au dîner. . .  
  
Mr Dickenson : Long a été le chemin jusqu'à la finale mais vous y êtes arrivés. Je compte sur vous, les garçons. Si vous remportez le tournoi américain, vous gagnez votre billet pour Paris.  
  
Kenny : Paris ?  
  
Mr Dickenson : Oui, ce sera à Paris qu'aura lieu le tournoi mondial de Beyblade.  
  
Maya : J'ai toujours rêvé de visiter Paris.  
  
Tyson : Ton rêve va se réaliser, parce que demain on écrase les Kings !  
  
Il dévora son repas.  
  
Ray : Ne mange pas trop vite, tu vas t'étouffer !  
  
Max : C'est sa façon de se divertir quand il ne joue pas.  
  
Kenny : Eh Max, tu veux bien jouer en premier ? Avec toi, on prendra l'avantage dès le début.  
  
Max : Ouais !  
  
Kenny : Bien. Alors voici l'ordre de passage. Max, Ray, Tyson, Maya et enfin Kai pour conclure en beauté.  
  
Maya : OK, ça marche !  
  
Mr Dickenson : Bien. Finissez vite vos repas et montez vous coucher.  
  
Maya : Je ne voudrais pas paraître insolente mais c'est mauvais pour la digestion de se coucher après avoir mangé.  
  
Ils discutèrent ainsi jusqu'à la fin du dîner. De retour dans la chambre, Maya se précipita sur son placard. Elle l'ouvrit, un tas de vêtements était accroché aux différents ceintres. Tyson et Max se demandèrent ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire. Tyson lui posa la question.  
  
Tyson : Maya, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
  
Maya : Je cherche mes vêtements pour demain.  
  
Max : C'est bien un truc de filles.  
  
Elle sortit deux ensembles, l'un bleu, l'autre rouge.  
  
Maya : Laquelle des deux ?  
  
Tyson : La bleue.  
  
Max : Non, la rouge. Quoique la bleue est aussi très bien.  
  
Tyson : Tout compte fait, la rouge.  
  
Kenny passa sa tête par l'entrouverture de la porte.  
  
Kenny : C'est quoi, tout ce boucan ?  
  
Maya : Laquelle, Chef ?  
  
Kenny : La rouge. Ah, faites moins de bruit, j'essaie de me concentrer avec Dizzi.  
  
Maya : Chef, tu pourrais m'envoyer Kai et Ray ? Ne leur dis pas pourquoi, sinon ils ne viendront pas.  
  
Kenny retourna dans l'autre pièce.  
  
Tyson : Kai et Ray ? Ils ne te seront d'aucune utilité, surtout Kai, il ne sait pas s'amuser.  
  
Max : Je sais ! C'est pour avoir quelques autres avis.  
  
Kai et Ray arrivèrent et se tournèrent vers Maya.  
  
Maya : Vous préférez laquelle ?  
  
Kai : Tu nous as fait venir pour ça ?  
  
Ray : Kai, il n'y a aucun mal. La rouge.  
  
Kai : Hhum !  
  
Maya : Kai ? Allez donne-moi ton avis !  
  
Kai soupira.  
  
Kai : Les deux sont bien.  
  
Tyson : Je t'avais bien dit que Kai n'avait pas d'avis.  
  
Maya : Bon, si la rouge plaît à Ray, ce sera la rouge.  
  
Elle laissa l'ensemble rouge accroché à la poignée de la porte du placard. Après bien des délires, ils se préparèrent tous à aller au lit. Chacun souhaita une bonne nuit à ses coéquipiers.  
Ça y est, le chapitre est enfin fini !!! Ça commençait à faire long !!Bon, Maya a perdu mais comme tout le monde, elle a aussi ses phobies, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir (rectification : il ne faut pas m'en vouloir, il fallait bien que je trouve un prétexte pour que Kai et elle aient cette fameuse discussion sur ses sentiments !! D'ailleurs, vous verrez par la suite que Kai n'est pas le seul à s'être trompé !). J'attends de savoir ce que vous en pensez !!  
  
Encore une fois, merci à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices (surtout lectrices !!). J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu à toutes !!  
  
Pour m'écrire un mail : minhou@club-internet.fr  
  
Titre du prochain chapitre : La finale. Le grand jour est enfin arrivé. . . Ce sera un super long chapitre (la preuve, j'ai fait 12 pages manuscrites !) et je me suis déchiré à imaginer, raconter et décrire 15 duels !! Mais vous verrez bien bien ce que ça donne ! @ bientôt dans le prochain chapitre !!! 


	13. La finale

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel.  
L'affrontement se prépare entre les Kings et les Bladebreakers. Une petite surprise attend Ray juste après ce grand match opposant les beybladeurs les plus forts !! Place à l'action !!  
Chapitre 12 : La finale  
Ray et Kenny se levèrent en même temps. Ray remarqua que la place à côté de lui était vide, il ne restait que le panda. Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans le living, personne.  
  
Ray : Chef, tu as vu Maya ?  
  
Kenny : Non, pourquoi ?  
  
Tyson, Max et Kai se réveillèrent à leur tour. Les cinq garçons s'habillèrent rapidement et allèrent dans le salon. Sur la table, il y avait trois plateaux de petit-déjeuner et un mot de Maya. Ray le lut à haute voix.  
  
Ray : Je suis descendue pour m'entraîner un peu. Je vous ai laissé vos petits-déjeuners. Bon appétit, Maya.  
  
Tyson : On la rejoindra en bas, tout à l'heure.  
  
Ce qu'ils firent après avoir mangé le contenu des plateaux. Ils trouvèrent Maya, toute seule devant une arène de Beyblade. Elle ramassa sa toupie.  
  
Maya : C'est le grand jour, Tyler. Il va falloir beaucoup de courage et de cran pour vaincre ce satané Walter et son Wing. Il faut donner tout ce qu'on a. Je compte sur toi.  
  
Tyson : Maya ! Salut !  
  
Elle se retourna.  
  
Maya : Tiens, salut vous cinq !  
  
Ils reconnurent l'ensemble rouge qu'elle avait choisi la veille. Il était constitué d'un pull rouge à col montant avec des longues manches débordant sur le dos des mains, avec une jupe porte-feuille rouge, elle avait mis des bottes rouges montant jusqu'aux mollets, ainsi qu'une paire de longues chaussettes blanches montant jusqu'aux cuisses. Elle avait ajouté un chandail orange comme un coucher de soleil.  
  
Tyson : Dis Maya, tu comptes aller te battre en jupe ?  
  
Maya : Regarde.  
  
Elle leva un peu sa jupe et Tyson vit qu'elle avait mis un short juste en-dessous pour les regards indiscrets.  
  
Maya : Avec ça, je me sentirai à l'aise dans tous mes mouvements.  
  
Dans le bus, Kenny mettait certaines choses au point en attendant d'arriver au stade. En allant aux vestiaires, ils aperçurent les Kings mais n'allèrent pas les saluer. Après tout, ils se verraient sur le terrain.  
  
Dans les gradins, le public était en ébullition. Cela n'empêchait pas les joueurs de se concentrer sur le match qu'ils allaient livrer.  
  
Max s'avança, toupie en main. Il découvrit son adversaire, c'était Kimberly. Il fut surpris mais se ravisa.  
  
Max : C'est pas parce que tu es jolie que je te laisserais gagner !  
  
Kimberly : Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me ménager. Il me tarde de te battre.  
  
Max : Je ferai tout pour que ça n'arrive pas !  
  
La trappe s'ouvrit et l'arène monta lentement à la surface. C'était une parfaite réplique des Chutes du Niagara au Canada.  
  
Animateur : Que les deux concurrents se mettent en position !  
  
Max et Kimberly fixèrent leurs toupies et se préparèrent au lancer. L'animateur donna le signal. Les deux toupies atterrirent sur l'une des rives, le premier choc fut brutal. Draciel s'arrêta d'un coup, forçant Kalza à faire de même.  
  
Kimberly : Kalza, enchaîne les attaques !  
  
Kalza enchaîna attaque sur attaque mais Draciel restait imperturbable.  
  
Max : C'est le moment Draciel, éjecte-moi cette toupie !  
  
Kimberly : Saute !  
  
Kalza sauta et chercha à atteindre l'autre rive. Draciel le suivit et le rattrapa en plein saut.  
  
Max : Vas-y, attaque !  
  
La toupie de Max brilla, il y eut un choc violent. Draciel retomba sur l'autre rive tandis que Kalza fut emporté par la chute.  
  
Tyson : Et une victoire pour Maxou !  
  
Kimberly récupéra sa toupie, puis fixa Max.  
  
Kimberly : C'était bien joué mais ce n'est pas encore fini.  
  
Elle rejoignit Owen et l'équipe, elle s'assit quelques minutes. Owen lui prit la main.  
  
Owen : Que comptes-tu faire ?  
  
Kimberly : Il est fort mais j'ai ma petite idée pour l'éjecter.  
  
Max et Kimberly se replacèrent pour le second match de la première manche.  
  
Animateur : 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !  
  
Cette fois-ci, les toupies filèrent sur les deux rives, bien à l'abri l'une de l'autre.  
  
Kimberly : Kalza !  
  
Max : Draciel !  
  
Kimberly et Max : Elance-toi !  
  
Draciel et Kalza sautèrent en même temps à la rencontre l'une de l'autre. Il y eut une série d'attaques aériennes, les toupies retombèrent sur les rives opposées. Kalza semblait être en pleine forme mais Draciel était très diminué, il s'arrêta de tourner de lui-même.  
  
Max : Oh, mon Draciel !  
  
Il se pencha pour ramasser sa toupie encore fumante et revint vers Chef.  
  
Max : C'est dingue ! Elle m'a éjecté en moins de temps que moi !  
  
Kenny : Rien n'est encore joué, vous en êtes à une victoire chacun, concentre-toi sur le troisième match.  
  
Kai : Elle est forte et rusée, si tu ne te sers pas de ta tête, tu perdras cette manche.  
  
Ils repartirent pour le dernier match de la première manche. Max respira à fond.  
  
Max : On se détend et on réfléchit.  
  
Kimberly : Je te réserve une surprise.  
  
Ils libérèrent leurs toupies au signal de départ. Kimberly n'attendit pas plus longtemps, elle amorça une tactique d'attaque.  
  
Kimberly : Kalza ! Plonge et tu sais ce que tu as à faire !  
  
Max vit ce que la toupie adverse faisait à la grande surprise de toute l'assistance. Kalza plongea droit dans la chute d'eau tout en augmentant sa vitesse de rotation. Kalza disparut. Un gigantesque tourbillon se forma au pied de la chute, au fond du tourbillon, Kalza à pleine puissance. Kimberly esquissa un léger sourire.  
  
Kimberly : Kalza, détruis-moi tout ça !  
  
Une énorme salamandre orange surgit de sa toupie, Kalza augmenta encore sa puissance. Sa force se propagea sous l'eau et se heurta aux parois de la chute.  
  
Max : Oh non, c'est pas possible !  
  
L'arène commença à trembler de toutes parts. Les falaises entourant les chutes s'effondrèrent lentement. Draciel, en pleine fuite, fut pris entre deux rochers entraînés dans la chute. Il y eut un énorme glissement de terrain. Le débit de l'eau fut arrêté, il ne restait plus que Kalza qui tournait tranquillement mais aucune trace de Draciel. Max, inquiet, se précipita dans l'arène pour le chercher.  
  
Kimberly : Kalza, cherche Draciel.  
  
Kalza se dirigea vers un rocher, il donna un petit coup. Le rocher se fissura de haut en bas et s'ouvrit. La toupie de Max se trouvait à l'intérieur, intacte. Kimberly descendit à son tour dans l'arène, elle prit les deux toupies et s'avança vers Max. Elle lui tendit sa toupie en faisant un grand sourire.  
  
Kimberly : Tiens, elle n'est pas abîmée. Je sais que tu y tiens alors Kalza s'est gardé de la mettre en miettes.  
  
Max : Merci bien.  
  
Kimberly : Je t'aime bien, Max. Tu es un garçon formidable et un grand ami, j'en suis convaincue.  
  
Ils se serrèrent la main et sortirent de l'arène ensemble.  
  
Tyson : C'est fou ! Kimberly a gagné la première manche mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir !  
  
Max : Même si je viens de perdre, je suis quand même fier de Draciel, on aura fait de notre mieux.  
  
Maya : C'était un beau match, félicitations.  
  
Max : Elle est vraiment gentille et une adversaire redoutable.  
  
Kenny : On peut encore redresser la situation. Ray, c'est bientôt ton tour.  
  
Ray hocha la tête. Dans l'autre équipe, Rick se leva, il était désigné pour affronter Ray. Ils se préparèrent sous l'oeil de leurs coéquipiers respectifs.  
  
Maya : Sois prudent, Ray.  
  
Kenny : Redresse le score.  
  
Ray : Comptez sur Driger et moi. Nous ferons tout pour renverser le score à notre avantage.  
  
Maya : Ray, fais attention à toi.  
  
Ray lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'oeil pour la rassurer.  
  
Ray : Ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
Rick et Ray montèrent au bord de l'arène et fixèrent leurs toupies avant d'avoir découvert sur quel terrain ils allaient combattre. D'ailleurs, il apparut lentement sous leurs yeux. L'arène représentait la Maison Blanche à Washington.  
  
Animateur : Messieurs, en position ! 3, 2, 1 et hyper-vitesse !  
  
Les deux toupies débutèrent le combat au beau milieu du jardin.  
  
Ray : Inutile d'attendre, Driger, finissons-en tout de suite !  
  
Rick : Racer, fais ce qu'il dit !  
  
Racer, le spectre de Rick, amorça une attaque. Il bondit sur Driger et comptait l'écraser de tout son poids et l'enfoncer sous terre mais Driger l'esquiva et alla à sa rencontre pendant qu'il était encore dans les airs. Les deux toupies se heurtèrent et retombèrent affaiblies.  
  
Ray : Allez Driger, un dernier effort !  
  
Driger reprit son équilibre et fonça sur Racer sans plus attendre. La toupie de Rick, qui oscillait déjà dangereusement, ne supporta pas un nouveau choc, elle fut éjectée hors de l'arène. Ray gagna donc son premier match. Rick retourna vers son équipe, sa toupie en main.  
  
Tom : Tel que je te connais, tu as trouvé une solution.  
  
Rick : Tu me connais bien. Je viens de trouver une parade.  
  
Rick et Ray se présentèrent de nouveau devant l'arène. Le signal fut donné. Driger se positionna au centre, prêt à attaquer, tandis que Racer fit un tour d'arène avant de se lancer à l'attaque. Tout en avançant, il se mit à zigzaguer avec une telle vitesse que même Ray avait du mal à suivre.  
  
Ray : Driger, mode défense !  
  
Rick : Parfait, Racer, sors et fais-en de la brochette !  
  
La toupie noire brilla et un gigantesque cobra noir en sortit. Le public fut effrayé un court instant. Maya et Tyson se levèrent, inquiets pour Ray. Il y eut un choc plus violent que d'habitude. Racer perçait peu à peu la défense de Driger qui reculait sous l'assaut de son adversaire. Ils fonçaient tout droit sur la Maison Blanche. Racer concentra toute sa force et un ultime assaut lui permit d'éjecter Driger et de l'envoyer au coeur de la grande bâtisse. Driger ressortit par la porte de derrière et s'écrasa contre la paroi de l'arène. Ray ramassa sa toupie encore fumante. Pendant que Rick retournait se reposer parmi ses coéquipiers, Ray resta au bord de l'arène en fixant sa toupie. Maya s'avança un peu.  
  
Maya : Ray, ne fais pas cette tête. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, il te reste encore un match à jouer !  
  
Tyson rejoignit Maya.  
  
Tyson : Eh, c'est vrai ! Tu as réussi à l'éjecter une fois, tu peux très bien recommencer !  
  
Max vint aussi secouer Ray.  
  
Max : C'est pas parce qu'il t'a battu une fois que tu vas baisser les bras ! Allez, ressaisis-toi, mon vieux !  
  
Ray se retourna et vit les visages déterminés de ses amis. Ce fut au tour de Kai de venir.  
  
Kai : Si tu commences à douter de Driger, tu es condamné à l'échec.  
  
Ray retrouva son sourire.  
  
Ray : Vous avez tous raison, merci de votre soutien.  
  
Maya : Ah, je préfère ça !  
  
La deuxième manche allant reprendre, les quatre Bladebreakers revinrent s'asseoir.  
  
Tyson : Chef, pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?  
  
Kenny : La victoir est à portée de main.  
  
Dizzi : Chef et moi, sentons la victoire quand elle est toute proche. Et quelque chose me dit que Ray va remporter la seconde manche.  
  
Max : Y a intérêt après tout ce que nous lui avons dit !  
  
Maya : Nos paroles n'ont pas été inutiles, Ray va gagner.  
  
Ray et Rick se mirent en position. Ray jeta un rapide coup d'oeil derrière lui. Il constata avec plaisir que tous ses amis le soutenaient de toutes leurs forces, tant par leur présence que par leur coeur. Il se concentra sur le troisième match.  
  
Animateur : 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !  
  
Les toupies partirent.Racer tenta une série d'attaques, Driger les évita sans difficulté.  
  
Ray : Driger, prends de la vitesse et distance-le !  
  
Racer s'accrocha et colla à la toupie de Ray. Driger en eut vite assez, il monta en puissance et parvint quand même à mettre de la distance entre lui et Racer.  
  
Ray : Bien. Maintenant, la Griffe du Tigre, puissance maximale et sur l'arène toute entière !!  
  
Driger sortit de sa toupie et commença à creuser son chemin dans le jardin, il traversa la Maison Blanche de part en part, elle s'effondra après son passage. Driger fut propulsé au sommet de sa puissance, il créa un tourbillon qui dévastait tout de près ou de loin. Rick commença à paniquer.  
  
Rick : Racer ! Ne reste pas là ! Réfugie-toi sur les hauteurs !  
  
Racer s'éxécuta, il alla sur les parois de l'arène pendant que Driger détruisait tout au sol.  
  
Ray : Tu peux fuir mais tu ne m'échapperas pas ! Driger, traque-moi ce serpent !  
  
Driger pousuivit Racer sur les parois, en les réduisant en miettes. Il le rattrapa vite, la course forcée de Racer marqua une épaisse trace noire sur la paroi. Racer ne résista pas longtemps, il fut éjecté. La toupie en question fut éjectée si violemment qu'elle alla s'ancrer jusque dans le camp des Kings, juste à côté de la tête de Walter. Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour Ray, vainqueur de la deuxième manche. Driger revint dans sa main. L'arène dévastée par Driger, acheva de s'effondrer, il ne restait plus qu'un tas de rochers en morceaux.  
  
Tyson, Max et Maya se prècipitèrent sur Ray et le félicitèrent de sa brillante victoire. Tyson leva le bras de Ray en signe de triomphe.  
  
Maya : Je savais que tu réagirais !  
  
Ray : Merci.  
  
Max : Pas de mercis entre amis !  
  
Maya : Allez, viens t'asseoir, tu l'as bien mérité !  
  
Elle l'attira par le bras et l'installa de force.  
  
Tyson : Bien, à mon tour d'apporter une victoire pour les Bladebreakers !  
  
Kenny : Vas-y, on est avec toi !  
  
La troisième manche opposa donc Tyson à Tom.  
  
Tyson : C'est gentil de te porter volontaire pour te faire massacrer.  
  
Tom : Tais-toi et joue.  
  
Tyson : Très bien, tu en jugeras par toi-même !  
  
Animateur : Attention, messieurs ! 3, 2, 1 et hyper-vitesse !  
  
Les toupies s'élancèrent au coeur du Grand Canyon, le terrain sur lequel aura lieu toute la troisième manche. Le lanceur modifié de Tyson permit à Dragoon d'être au mieux de sa forme. Tenky, le spectre de Tom, survola Dragoon.  
  
Kenny : Attention, il arrive !  
  
Tyson : J'ai vu,Chef ! Dragoon, protège-toi ! Double attaque-tempête !  
  
Deux tourbillons provenant de la même toupie, se formèrent rapidement. Tenky fut aspiré dans l'un d'entre eux. Il eut quelques difficultés à en sortir mais à peine eut-il touché le sol rocheux que Dragoon lui fonçait dessus ! Tenky fut éjecté rapidement.  
  
Tyson : Et voilà, c'était du gâteau !  
  
Kenny : C'était trop facile, ce n'est pas normal.  
  
Kai : Tyson a gagné grâce à l'effet de surprise, voilà tout.  
  
Tyson : Euh, ça t'ennuierait de m'expliquer ?  
  
Ray : Je vais traduire. Jusqu'à présent, Dragoon a impressionné plus d'un beybladeur avec son attaque-tempête. Tom ne craignait pas cette attaque, il était persuadé que tu allais y recourir. Mais au lieu d'en faire une simple, Dragoon en a fait une double. Tom a été surpris, c'est tout. C'est aussi simple que ça.  
  
Tyson : Ah d'accord, j'ai compris. Il va me falloir ruser maintenant.  
  
Kenny : Tu as un plan ?  
  
Tyso : Pas encore, mais je vais bien finir par en trouver un.  
  
Dans l'autre camp. . .  
  
Walter : Pourquoi as-tu ce sourire en coin ? Tu viens de perdre, je te signale, Tom.  
  
Owen : Tout le monde sait bien que Tyson a eu l'avantage grâce à l'effet de surprise qu'a produit sa double attaque-tempête, n'est-ce pas, Tom ?  
  
Tom : Oui, mais maintenant, fini de rigoler. On passe aux choses sérieuses.  
  
Rick : Tyson n'a qu'à bien se tenir.  
  
Kimberly : Tyson est sympa, j'ai presque de la peine pour lui. Mais bon, c'est la dure loi du Beyblade.  
  
Tyson et Tom se replacèrent. Tom avait l'air d'être sûr de lui, alors que Tyson semblait nerveux. L'animateur donna le signal de départ et le duel put commencer. Tom lança sa toupie à l'intérieur du canyon, Tyson lança la sienne sur la falaise. Dragoon surgit et descendit les parois rocheuses pour prendre Tenky en chasse. Les deux toupies s'entrechoquèrent mais quand Dragoon prit plus de recul et essaya de donner de l'ampleur à son attaque, Tenky se volatilisa sans prévenir.  
  
Tyson : Quoi ? Où est-il ?  
  
Tom : C'est une tactique que j'ai mise au point, spécialement pour ce duel, tu apprécies ?  
  
Tyson ne répondit pas, il commença à perdre son sang-froid.  
  
Kenny : Tyson s'énerve, c'est pas bon du tout.  
  
Maya : Calme-toi !  
  
Dizzi : Il y a une grande tension dans l'air, Tyson court à la catastrophe s'il n'arrive pas à contenir toute cette tension !  
  
Max : Calme-toi et réfléchis !  
  
Tyson : Je ne fais que ça !  
  
Ray murmure : Je n'en suis pas si sûr.  
  
Dragoon était seul sur le terrain, aucune ombre de l'autre toupie à l'horizon.  
  
Tom : Allez Tenky ! Assez joué !  
  
Un lion brillant surgit derrière Dragoon, la toupie redevint visible, elle filait à toute allure.  
  
Tom : Les Crocs de l'Enfer !  
  
Dragoon reçut Tenky de plein fouet. Dans sa course forcée par Tenky, Dragoon heurta un rocher et sortit de l'arène. Il y eut une grosse déception chez les Bladebreakers. Juste avant de retourner vers son équipe, Tom adressa un clin d'oeil à Maya, celle-ci l'ignora et se tourna vers Tyson.  
  
Maya : Tyson, ça va ?  
  
Max : Je crois que ça ne va pas du tout. Il en a pris un sacré coup au moral.  
  
Tyson : Je vais me faire massacrer au prochain match, c'est sûr.  
  
Maya se leva, furieuse.  
  
Maya : Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit de laisser tomber après tout ce qu'on a fait, tous les efforts qu'on a accompli pour arriver en finale ! Réveille-toi, secoue-toi ou je t'en colle une !  
  
Kenny : C'est pas nécessaire d'en arriver jusque là !  
  
Tyson se leva à son tour.  
  
Tyson : Maya, tu as raison ! Il faut que je me ressaisisse !  
  
Maya : Tant mieux, je n'aurais pas aimé te gifler.  
  
Kai : Il était temps d'émerger, Tyson.  
  
Tyson : T'en fais pas Kai, je vais gagner mon troisième match. En tout cas, je vais tout faire pour ça !  
  
Tyson se précipita au bord de l'arène. En face de lui, Tom fixait déjà sa toupie, Tyson fit donc de même. Ils attendirent le signal. Celui-ci retentit.  
  
Tyson : Allez Dragoon, fais-moi trois belles tornades !  
  
Dragoon créa de suite trois tornades alignées au milieu du canyon.  
  
Tom : Bien joué, mais pas assez pour m'arrêter !  
  
Tenky slaloma entre les tourbillons et remonta sur la falaise, Dragoon était sur la falaise opposée. En bas, les tornades prenaient de plus en plus d'ampleur, elles grossissaient à vue d'oeil. Le creux du canyon devint un lieu rude où trois courants se livraient bataille, où de violents vents soufflaient.  
  
Tom : Tu m'impressionnes là !  
  
Tyson : Ravi de le savoir ! Tu es prêt ?  
  
Tom : Allons-y ! Tenky !  
  
Tyson : Dragoon !  
  
Les deux toupies vinrent à la rencontre l'une de l'autre au-dessus du gouffre.  
  
Maya : C'est de la folie !  
  
Kimberly : Ils sont malades !  
  
Dragoon et Tenky entrèrent en collision et plongèrent ensemble dans le canyon. Un dragon et un lion s'élevèrent malgré les courants aériens. En bas, les toupies résistaient avec peine, elles parvenaient quand même à lancer quelques assauts. Soudain, Tenky fut transporté par un courant mais il atterrit sur la falaise. Dragoon, toujours au centre, renforça les courants en créant une autre tornade. Les parois ne supportèrent plus une telle pression, elles commencèrent à s'effondrer. En bas, il pleuvait des rochers alors qu'en haut, c'était un tremblement de terre. Tous les rochers se cassèrent d'un coup, Dragoon et Tenky furent ensevelis. Un gros nuage de fumée s'éleva de l'arène. Il fallut attendre un bon moment avant que ce remue-ménage ne cesse. Tyson et Tom attendaient aussi, anxieux. Plus rien ne bougea, la fumée se dissipa. Les joueurs virent Dragoon coincé entre deux rochers avec à côté de lui Tenky qui tournait encore mais il était très affaibli. Sa toupie oscilla puis s'arrêta. Le public leur fit une véritable ovation pour ce superbe combat, il y eut des cris, des sifflements, des remerciements. Tyson avait perdu mais il était fier de s'être battu jusqu'à la fin. Tom traversa le terrain, ce qu'il restait du Grand Canyon, pour rendre la toupie à son adversaire.  
  
Tom : Tiens, elle n'a rien mais elle est encore chaude.  
  
Tyson : Merci. C'était un beau combat, félicitations pour cette victoire.  
  
Tom : Félicitations à toi, tu es un véritable guerrier.  
  
Ils serrèrent chaleureusement la main et saluèrent le public.  
  
Tom : Pourrais-tu saluer Maya de ma part ?  
  
Tyson : C'est noté.  
  
Ils retournèrent chacun vers leur camp respectif.  
  
Kimberly : C'était magnifique, bravo !  
  
Rick : Super match.  
  
Owen : Tu as beaucoup progressé, tes efforts ont été récompensés.  
  
Tom : Merci de vos compliments, ça me touche.  
  
De l'autre côté, Tyson revint au pas de course.  
  
Tyson : Eh Maya, Tom te fait un gros bisou !  
  
Tyson, n'ayant pas encore enlevé son micro, tout le monde entendit ce qu'il avait dit. Des murmures s'élevèrent des gradins. Maya rougit violemment.  
  
Maya : Tyson, pas si fort !  
  
Tyson : Désolé.  
  
Tyson reprit sa place à côté de Kenny.  
  
Tyson : Eh Chef ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, ça ne va pas ?  
  
Kenny pleurait à chaudes larmes, il tremblait encore d'émotions.  
  
Kenny : Ça va très bien mais ce match était si beau ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis fier. . . fier de toi, de moi et de cette merveille qu'est ta toupie. Je suis fier d'avoir participé à sa conception ! C'est le chef- d'oeuvre de ma vie !  
  
Dizzi : Et moi, alors ?! Tu n'y serais jamais arrivé sans moi !  
  
Tyson : Faut pas lui en vouloir, Dizzi, il a seulement pété un câble, c'est tout.  
  
Max, Ray et Maya rirent de bon coeur.  
  
Animateur : Que les prochains concurrents se présentent.  
  
Le sourire de Maya s'évanouit immédiatement.  
  
Maya : C'est à moi de jouer.  
  
Ray : Bonne chance.  
  
Tyson, Max, Kenny et Dizzi lui souhaitèrent tous bonne chance.  
  
Kai : Reste calme et concentrée.  
  
Maya : Merci du conseil.  
  
Elle s'avança au bord de l'arène. Walter se présenta en face d'elle.  
  
Maya pense : Les Kings sont en train de mener par deux victoires à une. Je dois redresser ce score et vite !  
  
Walter : Je vais te donner la raclée de ta vie !  
  
Maya ne répondit pas, elle attendait de voir le terrain sur lequel elle allait combattre. Ils virent d'abord de la pierre grise, puis des visages inscrits dans la pierre. . . Une représentation du célèbre Mont Rushmore s'offrait à eux. Les visages des quatre présidents y étaient sculptés à la perfection.  
  
Walter : C'est presque dommage de détruire un si beau paysage.  
  
Les deux beybladeurs dressèrent leurs lanceurs devant eux, prêts au départ. L'animateur donna le signal. Maya commença en douceur mais Walter lança sa toupie qui défigura le président Jefferson. Tyler se trouvait sur la falaise en face du mont, il fut vite rejoint par Wing. Tyler l'entraîna au pied de la montagne où ils se livrèrent un combat sans merci. Walter observa la toupie rouge.  
  
Walter : Tu crois que tes deux anneaux d'attaque suffiront à te sauver ? Tu te trompes lourdement !  
  
Maya décida d'ignorer toutes ses remarques désobligeantes. Aucune action engagée par les deux concurrents ne fut concluante. Maya remarqua que Walter n'était pas à son meilleur niveau. . . ou bien il le faisait exprès.  
  
Maya : Dis donc, arrête de me mener en bateau, joue correctement ou bien ne joue pas ! A moins que t'as la frousse pour gagner du temps comme ça !  
  
Walter : Je n'ai peur de rien !  
  
Maya : Alors joue mieux que ça !  
  
Dizzi : Elle est en train de le provoquer ouvertement, c'est dangereux.  
  
Kenny : Tu connais Maya. Elle veut repousser ses propres limites et battre Walter à son meilleur niveau.  
  
Walter lança une offensive.  
  
Walter : Wing ! Fais-la taire, détruis-moi cette toupie !  
  
Maya : Tyler ! Serres d'acier !  
  
Tyler sauta, Wing le rejoignit dans les airs, ils tournoyaient ensemble. Ils étaient au maximum de leur puissance, un tourbillon de feu se créa du fait de l'abondance des étincelles provoquées par les multiples collisions entre les deux toupies. Le tourbillon se transforma en une colonne de feu, on ne distinguait plus les toupies.  
  
Maya : Tyler !  
  
Walter : Wing !  
  
Ils virent leurs spectres respectifs au sommet de la colonne, ils disparurent, la colonne redevint un tourbillon, les toupies furent à nouveau visibles. Dans un effort désespéré, les toupies entrèrent une dernière fois en collision, ce fut un choc d'une violence inouïe. Ce contact provoqua une explosion qui projeta Maya en arrière de plusieurs mètres. Walter, lui, ne bougea pas, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. La fumée se dispersa, il ne restait que la toupie dorée au centre, et elle tournait encore. Celle de Maya atterrit à côté de sa propriétaire allongée par terre. Walter fut déclaré vainqueur du premier duel.  
  
Ray, Max et Tyson : Maya !  
  
Ray et Max l'aidèrent à se relever, Tyson ramassa sa toupie.  
  
Max : Tu vas bien ?  
  
Maya : J'ai connu mieux.  
  
Walter leva son bras en signe de triomphe.  
  
Tyson : Regardez-le, on dirait qu'il a déjà remporté cette manche !  
  
Walter : C'est le cas, Tyson.  
  
Ray : Ne faisons pas attention à lui.  
  
Maya rentra au camp, encadrée par les trois garçons. Elle s'assit, en colère contre elle-même. Elle serra les poings sur ses cuisses. Ray posa une main sur son épaule.  
  
Ray : Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas gagner le second duel.  
  
Max : On a tous confiance en toi.  
  
Maya : Merci mais ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup.  
  
Kai : Ta colère est une arme redoutable, sers t'en au bon moment. C'est la clé de la victoire.  
  
Kenny arriva avec Dizzi et Tyson, ils avaient tous les deux le sourire.  
  
Kenny : J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, Maya. J'ai examiné ta toupie, elle est intacte, prête pour un autre duel. Walter a attaqué avec une telle force que ta toupie aurait dû être réduite en miettes.  
  
Dizzi : Or, ce n'est pas le cas, ce qui montre que Tyler a acquis une grande puissance capable de rivaliser avec le Wing de Walter.  
  
Tyson : C'est pas une super nouvelle, ça ?  
  
Kenny : En plus, avec ton double anneau d'attaque, tu pourras percer sa défense !  
  
Maya : T'es un génie, tu le savais ça ?  
  
Pour Maya, la victoire restait toujours à portée de main.  
  
Dans l'autre camp, Walter réfléchissait, l'air soucieux.  
  
Kimberly : Tu viens de gagner, tu n'es pas content ?  
  
Walter : Il y a un truc qui cloche. J'aurais dû en faire de la bouillie, de sa toupie. Pourquoi est-elle encore entière ? C'est pas normal.  
  
Kimberly pense : La chance est en train de tourner, mon pauvre Walter.  
  
Walter et Maya remontèrent au bord de l'arène. Walter faisait semblant d'être sûr de lui, pourtant il était aussi nerveux que son adversaire devant lui. La toupie rouge était en parfait état et prête pour un nouveau duel. Dans les yeux de Maya, brillait une détermination nouvelle, sans pareille. Ils lancèrent leurs toupies. Celle de Maya devint invisible grâce au lanceur confectionné par Kenny et Dizzi.  
  
Walter : Joli tour de magie mais ça ne suffira pas à me battre ! Wing, arrête cette toupie !  
  
Wing se lança dans une direction, il se bloqua soudainement, Tyler redevint visible, il était contre Wing.  
  
Maya : Comment il a fait ?  
  
Wing resta collé à Tyler et maintenait une forte pression pour tenter de le faiblir. A force de résister, Tyler perdait de sa vitesse de rotation.  
  
Maya : Tyler, tiens bon !  
  
Walter : Ton Tyler est à ma merci ! Wing, achève-le !  
  
Maya : Tyler, je t'en prie, résiste. . .  
  
Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Elle les essuya rapidement d'un revers de main.  
  
Maya : J'ai confiance en toi. Allez, réduis-moi cette toupie en cendres ! Vas-y, serres d'acier !  
  
La toupie rouge brilla intensément, un aigle vert-marine en sortit, plus brillant que d'habitude.  
  
Kenny : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je n'ai jamais vu ça !  
  
Dizzi : C'est inouï ! Ce phénomène n'est dans aucun de tes fichiers !  
  
Tyler devint lumineux, si lumineux qu'il aveuglait tout le stade. Maya et Walter, aux premières loges du spectacle, virent deux autres ailes sortir du dos de Tyler, il fut aussi paré de sortes d'anneaux aux pattes ainsi que d'une couronne représentant un aigle. C'était du jamais vu dans un championnat de Beyblade. Il rentra dans sa toupie qui restait lumineuse. Il réussit à se dégager de l'emprise de Wing et fila à la vitesse de l'éclair, il allait et venait en s'entrechoquant avec Wing sur son chemin. Celui-ci perdait de plus en plus de puissance, il se mit à osciller. Dans un dernier choc, Tyler percuta Wing et l'envoya hors de l'arène. Cet ultime assaut fut si violent que Wing perça un trou dans le sol. La toupie dorée fumait encore.Maya n'en revint pas, sa toupie retourna au creux de sa main, elle était normale. Son visage s'illumina. Elle se retourna.  
  
Maya : J'ai gagné !  
  
Elle vit les visages surpris de Kai, Ray, Max, Tyson et Kenny. Elle revint vers eux, Kenny emprunta sa toupie.  
  
Kenny : Regarde le médaillon de Tyler, il a changé d'aspect.  
  
Maya : Même Tyler lui-même a changé.  
  
Elle reconnut sa couronne, ses quatre ailes et ses anneaux aux pattes.  
  
Maya : Mon Tyler n'est plus comme avant.  
  
Dizzi : C'est normal, il vient de se tranformer.  
  
Kenny : Qu'entends-tu par « transformer » ?  
  
Dizzi : C'est comme. . . une évolution. C'est ça, Tyler a évolué ! Il est devenu un spectre surpuissant comme Dranzer, il est devenu un spécimen unique.  
  
Kenny s'emporta.  
  
Kenny : Oh, c'est merveilleux ! Un spécimen unique dans notre équipe ! Je vais ouvrir un fichier spécial appelé l'évolution de Tyler où je mettrai le combat que Dizzi a enregistré. Quand on rentrera, j'étudierai ta toupie et ton spectre sous toutes leurs coutures ! C'est magnfique !  
  
Tyson : Doucement, Chef ! On a d'abord un tournoi à remporter.  
  
Maya reprit sa toupie et fila au bord de l'arène.  
  
Maya : Bon, j'ai une manche à gagner.  
  
Max : Vas-y, tu as toutes tes chances.  
  
Son équipe la regarda s'éloigner en courant. Ray demanda son avis à Kai.  
  
Ray : Qu'en penses-tu ?  
  
Kai : Sans la métamorphose de son spectre, cette manche aurait été perdue. Tyler tire sa force de son attachement pour Maya.  
  
Ray : Et cet attachement est réciproque. Je n'ai jamais vu un amour aussi fort entre un beybladeur et son spectre. Cela les fait progresser tous les deux.  
  
Kai : Heureusement.  
  
Maya examina l'état de l'arène. Elle fit la grimace.  
  
Maya : Le président Lincoln n'a plus sa tête et Jefferson a une belle cicatrice au front.  
  
Il y eut quelques rires dans le public. Les membres des Bladebreakers sourirent.  
  
Ray : Elle sait détendre l'atmosphère.  
  
Tyson : Elle est heureuse, ça se voit.  
  
Au sein des Kings, il y eut une certaine tension.  
  
Owen : Maya est devenue dangereuse pour Walter.  
  
Kimberly : Quel retournement de situation ! Maya va envoyer Walter promener avec sa nouvelle puissance.  
  
Tom : Ça lui donnera une bonne leçon. Walter était trop prétentieux à mon goût.  
  
Kimberly : Et puis, fallait pas toucher à ta Maya, hein Tom ?  
  
Tom rougit violemment à cette question presque innocente de Kimberly. La quatrième manche reprit. Les joueurs se mirent en position.  
  
Walter : Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser gagner aussi facilement !  
  
Maya se contenta de sourire.  
  
Animateur : 3, 2, 1 et. . . Hyper-vitesse !  
  
Maya : Tyler, montre-lui ce que tu sais faire ! Serres d'acier !  
  
Sa toupie brilla. Tyler s'éleva dans les airs et visait son atterrissage justement sur Wing. Il lui retomba dessus, l'impact fut si fort que la toupie fut désintégrée, réduite en poussière. Le médaillon de Wing s'éjecta et retomba dans les mains de Walter. Maya fut déclarée vainqueur de cette quatrième manche. Maya se retourna, sa toupie en main et fit le signe de la victoire en direction de ses amis fous de joie pour elle. Walter l'interpela, en colère.  
  
Walter : Eh, t'avais pas besoin d'être aussi dure avec moi ! Il ne reste rien de ma toupie !  
  
Maya : Tu as fait l'énorme erreur d'insulter mon Tyler et Kai devant moi. Ceci a le don de m'énerver. Tu as mérité ce qu'il t'arrive. . . et puis il te reste ton spectre.  
  
Elle retourna vers son équipe, le sourire aux lèvres. Tout le monde la félicita joyeusement, même Kai qui fut un peu froid mais elle savait qu'il était très fier d'elle.  
  
Ray : On est à deux victoires partout. On compte sur toi, Kai.  
  
Kai se leva, extrêmement sérieux. Il se dirigea vers l'arène encore couverte pour le moment. Des cris hystériques féminins se firent entendre dans les gradins.  
  
Filles : Ah, Kai !!!  
  
Maya : Je ne savais pas qu'il avait tant de succès !  
  
Tyson : Il n'y a pas que Kai, Ray aussi !  
  
Maya regarda Ray. Celui-ci rougit instantanément.  
  
Maya : Ça ne m'étonne pas, vous êtes si beaux tous les deux !  
  
Tyson : Et voilà ! Encore une autre ! Ça devient lassant.  
  
Maya et Max sourirent. Owen s'avança à son tour, aussi sérieux que Kai.  
  
Owen : Enfin, il était temps de s'affronter.  
  
Kai : Que le meilleur gagne.  
  
La trappe s'ouvrit, une forêt recouvrait tout le bey-stadium. C'était la réplique de la Forêt Amazonienne en Amérique du Sud. Owen et Kai sourirent.  
  
Kai : Il va falloir déblayer tout ça.  
  
Owen : Tout à fait d'accord.  
  
Il se mirent en position de lancement. Le signal retentit, ils lancèrent férocement leurs toupies. Celle de Kai abattit deux arbres miniatures, la toupie d'Owen en abattit trois. Il y eut plus d'espace. Les deux toupies slalomèrent entre les arbres avant le premier choc. Dranzer et Oxyle résistaient bien.  
  
Owen : Allez, Oxyle !  
  
Oxyle amorça une attaque mais Dranzer se faufila entre les arbres et fit un rapide tour d'arène pour se poster derrière Oxyle et l'attaquer à son tour.  
  
Kai : Vas-y Dranzer !  
  
L'ampleur de son attaque provoqua des étincelles jaillissant dans tous les sens. Les arbres tout autour tombèrent d'eux-mêmes, le bey-stadium trembla.  
  
Kai : Dranzer, finissons-en !  
  
Dranzer intensifia son attaque mais Oxyle se volatilisa juste avant le coup fatal. Kai fronça les sourcils. Dranzer se plaça en mode défense. Un immense loup argenté surgit d'entre les arbres.  
  
Owen : Alors, ça te surprend ?  
  
Kai : Pas le moins du monde. Dranzer, attaque !  
  
Dranzer fonça droit sur Oxyle en mode défense. Dranzer arriva sur lui, il y eut un collision mais il fut renvoyé avec une telle puissance qu'il fut éjecté de l'arène. Toute l'assistance fut surprise par l'issue de ce premier match. Owen gagna donc la première partie de la cinquième manche. Kai ramassa sa toupie et retourna s'asseoir quelques minutes.  
  
Kenny : Ça y est, je viens de comprendre !  
  
Maya : Comprendre quoi ?  
  
Kenny : Dranzer est arrivé sur Oxyle à toute vitesse alors qu'il était en mode défense.  
  
Dizzi : Oxyle a la capacité de renvoyer toute forme d'énergie combinée avec la sienne, c'est pour ça que Dranzer s'est fait éjecté aussi facilement.  
  
Kenny : Oxyle est très fort pour avoir éjecté Dranzer de cette façon. Cette technique d'attaque est l'une des plus anciennes.  
  
Kai : Il croit qu'il m'aura de nouveau avec cette technique rudimentaire, il me sous-estime.*  
  
Tyson : Pourtant, ça ne l'a pas empêché de t'éjecter.  
  
Kai lui lança un regard meurtrier, Tyson se ravisa.  
  
Tyson : Désolé. Je ne suis qu'un idiot.  
  
Kai : C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?  
  
Tyson : Il m'en veut à mort.  
  
Maya : Oh non, ils se bouffent encore le nez.  
  
Ray : Kai, c'est le moment d'y retourner.  
  
Kai se leva et se dirigea vers l'arène, il fut imité par Owen.  
  
Maya : Kai a l'air tendu, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état.  
  
Inconsciemment et morte d'inquiétude pour Kai, elle posa sa main sur celle de Ray et la serra. Ray le remarqua et mit son autre main par-dessus celle de Maya pour la rassurer.  
  
Ray : Il va réussir.  
  
Elle hocha la tête.  
  
Owen et Kai se préparèrent à lancer.  
  
Animateur : 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !  
  
Ils lancèrent leurs toupies de toutes leurs forces. Celle de Kai disparut avant même d'avoir touché le sol. Owen la cherchait des yeux, il entendit des bruits dans les feuillages des arbres. La toupie bleue surgit d'entre les branches et arriva en vue de son adversaire. Dranzer arrivait si vite qu'un tourbillon de feu se forma à la base de la toupie. Dranzer heurta Oxyle en plein sur son anneau d'attaque. Oxyle fut propulsé dans les arbres, coincé entre les branches, il ne tournait plus. Cela fit une victoire partout pour la dernière manche. Tout le monde chez les Bladebreakers se détendit et souffla un grand coup. Maya relâcha la main de Ray.  
  
Kenny : Ce match est passé plus vite que prévu. Owen a été simplement surpris par la rapidité d'action de Dranzer. C'est maintenant que tout va se jouer.  
  
Tyson : Oh là là ! Chef, tu nous stresses encore plus !  
  
Kai, de son côté, enleva les protections qu'il avait sur ses avants- bras et les mit à côté de lui. Il observa sa toupie en silence. Maya le regarda d'un oeil inquiet.  
  
Maya : Kai, ça va ?  
  
Kai : Oui. . . ça va on ne peut mieux.  
  
Les deux beybladeurs en chef se positionnèrent pour le dernier match. L'animateur donna le signal de départ et le duel débuta dans toute sa splendeur. Les toupies dévalèrent les pentes à une vitesse folle, déboisant peu à peu la forêt environnante sans faiblir une seule seconde. Elles se rencontrèrent et rentrèrent en collision, provoquant une explosion et un gros nuage de fumée. Elles en sortirent par le haut.  
  
Owen : Oxyle, ne le lâche pas ! Suis-le comme son ombre !  
  
Kai : Il faudra faire mieux que ça pour m'impressionner ! Dranzer, attaque !  
  
Owen : Oxyle, sors tes griffes !  
  
Les toupies brillèrent, le loup argenté d'Owen attaquait farouchement le phoenix rouge de Kai. Dranzer replongea littéralement sur Oxyle pour se dégager de son emprise. Des étincelles jaillirent des chocs constants entre ces deux toupies. Ces étincelles brûlèrent les arbres encore debout et abattus. Les toupies retombèrent sur le sol et se battirent alors dans un espace ravagé par les flammes. Les spectres étaient toujours sortis, aucune toupie ne prenait l'avantage sur l'autre.  
  
Kai : Y'en a assez ! Dranzer, la Flèche de Feu !  
  
Le phoenix rentra dans sa toupie qui devint lumineuse.  
  
Owen : Mais que fait-il ?  
  
La toupie bleue fut comme enflammée, elle fonça sur la toupie grise. La toupie de Kai ressemblait fortement à une boule de feu. Elle entra en contact avec son adversaire qui résista bien à l'assaut. La boule de feu s'intensifia.  
  
Kai : Maintenant !  
  
La boule de feu enveloppa les deux toupies, puis éjecta la toupie grise à l'extérieur du terrain, elle fumait de toutes parts. La boule de feu disparut, laissant place à la toupie de Kai en pleine forme. Elle repartit dans sa main. Kai fut déclaré vainqueur et les Bladebreakers champions du tournoi américain. L'ensemble de l'équipe sauta de joie à cette déclaration officielle. Ils se regroupèrent tous autour de Kai, le félicitèrent chaleureusement. Maya ne put se retenir davantage, elle sauta au cou de Kai, trop contente pour dire des formules de félicitations, elle le serra fort dans ses bras. Kai fut surpris par cette étreinte mais par ce jour de fête, il accepta de sourire et de l'étreindre à son tour. Elle le quitta pour aller partager sa joie avec les autres, Max, Tyson et Kenny. Elle vit Ray, elle se jeta dans ses bras et sans prévenir, elle l'embrassa fougueusement sur les lèvres. Elle réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle s'écarta et se dégagea de ses bras, rouge de honte. Ray ne comprit pas sa réaction.  
  
L'équipe se calma quand elle vit l'équipe adverse se diriger vers elle. Les Kings avaient tous le sourire sauf Walter. Owen s'avança et tendit sa main vers Kai.  
  
Owen : Et bien, félicitations, c'était une belle finale.  
  
Kai serra la main d'Owen.  
  
Kai : Vous vous êtes bien battus.  
  
Owen : Merci. La prochaine étape est le Championnat du Monde de Beyblade, beaucoup de fortes équipes se mettront en travers de votre route mais vous saurez y faire face. Il se déroulera en France, à Paris.  
  
Maya : Oui, on est déjà au courant. Mr Dickenson nous en a parlé hier soir.  
  
Tom : Bien, il vous donnera certainement d'autres précisions. Bonne continuation, nous sommes de tout coeur avec vous.  
  
Kimberly : Attends Tom. Ce serait bien que vous veniez tous demain à notre hôtel, on pourra bavarder autour d'une tasse de thé et de biscuits.  
  
Tyson : Ouais, ça va être génial. Tu viendras aussi Kai, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Kai : Si tu le dis.  
  
Max : Bon, je crois qu'on va rentrer. Sur ce, on vous dit à demain.  
  
Le reste de la journée, Kenny enregistrait le maximum de données concernant le nouveau Tyler, Maya, Tyson et Max ne refusèrent pas une petite sieste, Ray lisait un livre dans le living et Kai sortit faire un tour.  
  
Le soir, Mr Dickenson les emmena dans un grand restaurant pour fêter leur victoire au tournoi. D'ailleurs, Ray remarqua que Maya n'osait plus le regarder en face depuis leur retour du tournoi, et aussi qu'elle l'évitait sans cesse.  
  
Mr Dickenson : J'ai déjà réservé nos billets pour notre retour au Japon, nous partons dans cinq jours. Alors, profitez bien de New-York, les enfants.  
  
Maya : Vous avez réservé pour chacun d'entre nous ?  
  
Mr Dickenson : Exact. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai parlé à tes parents et ils sont tous les deux ravis. Je crois que ta mère t'a même acheté une grande valise pour ton voyage. Tu pourras emporter toute ta chambre si tu veux. Ha, ha, ha !  
  
Tyson : Vraiment très drôle, Mr Dickenson. Au fait, Ray aussi vient avec nous ?  
  
Ray : Oui, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de visiter votre région.  
  
Max : Super, on va pouvoir rester ensemble !  
  
Maya : Demain matin, j'irai voir mes parents pour préparer ma valise.  
  
Kenny : Tu comptes emmener ton gros panda ?  
  
Maya : Pourquoi ?  
  
Kenny : Il ne rentrera pas dans ta valise. Il est énorme.  
  
Maya : Et après ? Je le porterai à la main. Je ne le laisserai jamais à la maison.  
  
Le dîner se termina dans la bonne humeur générale. Après ce bon repas, ils rentrèrent tous à l'hôtel, épuisés mais heureux. Maya prit la salle de bains la première, Max prit l'autre.  
  
Maya ressortit un moment plus tard, vêtue de son pyjama. Elle rangea tous ses vêtements et ses affaires dans son sac. Il sera prêt pour rentrer chez elle, le lendemain. Elle rangea sa toupie et son lanceur dans sa petite sacoche personnelle.  
  
Maya : Voilà, c'est fait.  
  
Ray surgit derrière elle.  
  
Ray : Maya, je pourrais te parler une minute ?  
  
Maya : Hum, pas maintenant Ray. Je suis très fatiguée et je ne rêve que d'une chose, c'est de retrouver mon lit.  
  
Elle se coucha à sa place et éteignit la lumière de son côté. Elle serra son panda contre elle et souhaita une bonne nuit à Ray. Il n'avait pas réussi à lui parler ce soir mais tôt ou tard, il réussirait.  
Finalement, c'était une super finale (Ouf, parce que je me suis déchirée !!) riche en action et j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu !! Pour décrire tous ces duels, c'était vraiment pas évident, il y avait tout plein d'images qui me venaient en tête et j'ai essayé de raconter ce que je voyais, alors si vous êtes un peu embrouillés, je m'en excuse d'avance !!! Ce chapitre-là, c'était le plus long de toute la fic, mais ce n'est pas terminé pour autant !! Il en reste encore deux autres (eh oui, il faut bien préparer le prochain départ de nos héros). Après avoir terminé cette histoire, il faut que je termine d'écrire l'autre (la suite) que j'ai en cours, ensuite, il faut que je la saisisse à l'ordi alors il faudra attendre un peu avant d'avoir la suite sur le site !!  
  
Encore merci à tous les lecteurs qui suivent cette fic et qui mettent des reviews, elles m'aident beaucoup !!  
  
Ewan421 : Ta review m'a fait bien rire. C'est vrai que les produits dérivés de ma fic pourraient me rapporter un tas d'argent mais ça me dit pas trop !!! A propos de ta fic, j'irais peut-être la lire, si j'ai le temps et pour le choix des arènes, tu as raison, on est sur la même longueur d'onde.  
  
Shiny : En ce qui concerne la phobie de Maya, j'y ai pas trop réfléchi mais je pense quand même qu'elle a dû être traumatisée (enfin je crois, je vais pas m'éterniser là-dessus) !! J'espère que tu as eu ton compte avec ce chapitre !!  
  
Rei kon : Alors, ce chapitre était long comme tu le voulais ? Je vois que Walter t'a mise sur les nerfs mais te n'inquiète pas, il n'a fini de faire des siennes (D'ailleurs, j'ai bien aimé comment je l'ai jeté dans la quatrième manche) !!  
  
Pour m'écrire un mail : minhou@club-internet.fr  
  
Titre du prochain chapitre : L'après-match. Les choses vont s'arranger entre Maya et Ray (je m'en voudrais de terminer cette fic sans les avoir mis ensemble, quand même !! ^_^) et les Bladebreakers ont un rendez-vous avec les Kings et Walter va se faire sonner les cloches !! @ bientôt dans les deux derniers chapitres (je compte les mettre en même temps sur le site) !! Et n'oubliez pas de me reviewer (ce mot est vraiment moche, quelqu'un aurait un autre mot plus joli pour dire la même chose, par hasard ?) !! ^_^ 


	14. L'après match

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel.  
C'est l'avant-dernier chapitre : romance et « licenciement » !!  
Chapitre 13 : L'après-match  
Maya quitta la chambre à 9 heures, pendant que les garçons faisaient leur grasse matinée. Elle se rendit chez elle, son sac dans une main, son panda dans l'autre. Elle frappa à la porte avec son coude. Sa mère ouvrit.  
  
Maman : Ma chérie ! Mais pourquoi frappes-tu à la porte pour entrer dans ta propre maison ?  
  
Maya : Maman, j'ai les bras chargés. Est-ce que Papa est là ?  
  
Sa mère la débarassa et l'embrassa fort en lui souhaitant la bienvenue. Maya alla dans le salon et embrassa son père.  
  
Maya : Tu n'es pas au travail ?  
  
Papa : Je vais partir bientôt. Ta mère et moi avons suivi la finale à la télé. Tu as été sensationnelle et je suis fier de t'avoir légué Tyler. Tu as fait des miracles avec lui.  
  
Maya : C'est Chef qu'il faut féliciter, il a arrangé ma toupie.  
  
Elle leur montra sa toupie.  
  
Maman : C'est vrai que c'est une belle toupie, maintenant. Les deux anneaux d'attaque confèrent une grande puissance à Tyler.  
  
Maya : Je vois que tu t'es aussi mise au Beyblade.  
  
Maman : Et oui !  
  
Papa : Mr Dickenson nous a parlé de votre prochain voyage. C'est génial, tu vas voir plein de pays et te faire de nouveaux amis !  
  
Maya : Oui, on va d'abord passer au Japon et ensuite on partira à Paris, le tournoi mondial a lieu là-bas.  
  
Papa : Bonne chance, mon ange. Bon, je vais être en retard au boulot, j'y vais.  
  
Maya : Salut, P'pa !  
  
Après le départ de son père, elle monta dans sa chambre avec sa mère pour préparer sa prochaine valise. Elles regardèrent ensemble les affaires de Maya, celles qu'elle emmènerait et celles qu'elle laisserait. Le tri fait, sa mère laissa Maya les ranger pendant qu'elle ferait ses gâteaux préférés.  
  
Alors qu'elle chauffait le four, on sonna à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir.  
  
Maman : Ray ?  
  
Ray : Bonjour, Madame. Excusez-moi de vous déranger. Est-ce que Maya est là, s'il vous plaît ?  
  
Maman : Bien sûr, entre. Je vais l'appeler.  
  
Ray : Non, je voudrais lui faire une surprise.  
  
Maman : Très bien, tu peux monter. Elle est en train de préparer sa valise. C'est la première chambre à droite.  
  
Ray : Merci, Madame.  
  
Maman : De rien, mon grand.  
  
Elle retourna dans la cuisine. Ray monta les marches de l'escalier. Il passa devant la chambre ouverte de Maya. Elle était de dos et finissait de plier sa dernière veste et de la ranger dans sa valise. Elle la ferma sans trop de difficulté. Elle mit son panda sur la valise. Ray frappa à la porte.  
  
Maya : T'as vu, Maman ? J'ai réussi à fermer. . .  
  
Elle se retourna, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir Ray sur le pas de sa porte.  
  
Maya : . . . ma valise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Ray ?  
  
Ray : Bonjour. Il fallait que je te voie pour parler.  
  
Maya pense : Mince.  
  
Maya : Ça ne pourrait pas attendre ?  
  
Ray : Non.  
  
Maya se leva, elle fut forcée d'accepter. Ray ferma la porte derrière lui.  
  
Maya : De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ?  
  
Ray : Hier au tournoi, pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?  
  
Maya : Ecoute, j'étais vraiment trop contente pour réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Je t'ai embrassé parce que. . . parce que j'en avais envie.  
  
Ray : Poutant, je suis au courant des sentiments que tu as pour Kai, je ne voudrais pas que tu t'égares.  
  
Maya : Pardon ?  
  
Ray : Tu as des sentiments pour Kai.  
  
Maya : Oh non, tu es la deuxième personne qui se trompe à mon sujet. Pourtant, je n'ai rien fait pour ça !  
  
Ray : Et qui était la première personne ?  
  
Maya : Kai. Il était persuadé que j'étais amoureuse de lui mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je l'admire beaucoup, c'est tout. C'est arrangé, maintenant.  
  
Ray : Que lui as-tu répondu, ensuite ?  
  
Maya : Que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
Ray ressentit un pincement au coeur. Maya se fit de plus en plus hésitante.  
  
Maya : Si tu veux. . . Je pourrais te dire de qui il s'agit.  
  
Ray voulait le savoir même s'il devait avoir mal au coeur. Il devait être fixé.  
  
Maya : Euh. . . C'est. . . Zut, pourquoi c'est aussi dur ?  
  
Ray : Dis-le d'un trait.  
  
Maya : D'accord. C'est toi que j'aime, Ray !  
  
Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et sembla soulagée d'un grand poids.  
  
Maya :Ça y est, je l'ai dit !  
  
Ray ne bougea pas, il se contenta de la fixer de son regard de lynx. Lentement, il s'approcha d'elle, il prit son visage entre ses mains et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut un baiser d'une douceur inouïe, tellement doux que Maya en fut bouleversée. Il s'écarta lentement, leurs visages étaient si près qu'ils pouvaient sentir leurs souffles chauds leur caresser les joues.  
  
Ray : Je m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir dit plus tôt ce que j'éprouvais pour toi.  
  
Maya : Je ne t'en veux pas, Ray. Je ne pourrais en vouloir à celui que j'aime.  
  
Ray sourit, il l'embrassa encore une fois. Ce baiser se fit plus profond que le précédent. Elle se leva, noua ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il l'enlaçait par la taille. La porte s'ouvrit.  
  
Maman : Les enfants. . .  
  
Ils se dégagèrent violemment des bras l'un de l'autre.  
  
Maya : Maman ?  
  
Maman : Je vois, cela devait bien arriver un jour.  
  
Maya : Maman. . .  
  
Maman : Je n'ai rien à dire, ton choix s'est porté sur Ray. Je suis sûre qu'il est un gentil garçon. Entendons-nous bien, jeune fille, ton père doit être au courant.  
  
Maya sourit.  
  
Maya : D'accord.  
  
Maman : Et toi, Ray, si tu lui fais de la peine, tu n'auras pas fini d'entendre parler de moi.  
  
Ray sourit à son tour.  
  
Ray : Ça n'arrivera pas.  
  
Maman : Bien, tout est réglé. Les gâteaux sont prêts à être mangés.  
  
Maya et Ray y allèrent ensemble main dans la main.  
  
Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel, Maya traînait une autre valise derrière elle, tandis que Ray portait son panda pour elle.  
  
Max : Eh, salut vous deux !  
  
Ils virent Max, Kai et Kenny mais pas Tyson.  
  
Maya : Où est Tyson ?  
  
Kenny : Il dort encore.  
  
Ray : Il peut se le permettre vu que le tournoi américain est terminé.  
  
Kai : Ce n'est pas une raison pour se relâcher de cette façon.  
  
Tyson sortit de la chambre en s'étirant et en bâillant.  
  
Tyson : Ah, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant dormi. Oh, mais qu'est-ce que je vois là ?  
  
Il s'approcha curieusement des nouveaux arrivants.  
  
Tyson : Depuis quand vous vous tenez par la main ?  
  
Ils devinrent écarlates. Ils se lâchèrent la main.  
  
Ray : Pourquoi, ça te gêne ?  
  
Maya : Je vais poser ma valise.  
  
Elle se dirigeait vers la chambre quand Ray l'appela.  
  
Ray : Tiens, ton panda.  
  
Elle le prit et alla dans la chambre. Tyson fixa Ray.  
  
Ray : Pouquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?  
  
Tyson : Dis-moi tout, il y a quelque chose entre Maya et toi, hein ?  
  
Max : Enfin, Tyson, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que Kai qui compte pour Maya.  
  
Kai : Hhum !  
  
Ray murmure : Je ne suis pas le seul à m'être trompé.  
  
Bien qu'il avait murmuré cela, toutes les personnes présentes tournèrent la tête vers lui.  
  
Ray : Quoi ?  
  
Kenny : Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ?  
  
Maya sortit de la chambre.  
  
Maya : Il a dit qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'être trompé.  
  
Max : A quel sujet ?  
  
Elle soupira.  
  
Maya : Vous tous ici, faites la même erreur. J'ai l'impression de me répéter, c'est lassant.  
  
Kenny : Pourrais-tu être plus précise ?  
  
Maya : Je n'aime pas Kai, c'est juste de l'admiration que j'ai pour lui mais en aucun cas je suis amoureuse de lui. J'aime une autre personne.  
  
Tyson : Et c'est Ray.  
  
Maya : Ah, enfin quelqu'un qui a compris ! Merci Tyson.  
  
Ainsi, tout le monde comprit que Ray et elle étaient ensemble, ils se réjouirent pour eux. Tyson remarqua au passage que Kai était plus fait pour le Beyblade que pour n'importe quelle fille sur Terre.  
  
Après le déjeuner, les Bladebreakers se rendirent au President, l'hôtel où résidaient les Kings. Kimberly les attendait dans le hall. Elle accourut quand elle les vit arriver.  
  
Kimberly : Salut, les champions ! Vous êtes là tôt. Suivez-moi, Owen et les autres nous attendent.  
  
Ils empruntèrent les ascenseurs jusqu'au douzième étage. Tyson examina les lieux.  
  
Tyson : Votre hôtel est plus grand que le nôtre, c'est pas juste.  
  
Kai : Laisse ta jalousie de côté, Tyson.  
  
Kenny : Et c'est reparti.  
  
Kimberly : Qu'est-ce qui est reparti ?  
  
Max : Kai et Tyson, ils n'arrêtent pas de se bouffer le nez, comme le dit Maya.  
  
Maya : Cette expression vient de chez moi.  
  
Kimberly : Elle est marrante.  
  
Ray : Si on avait eu Walter dans notre équipe, ça aurait été pire.  
  
Tyson : Que veux-tu dire ?  
  
Ray : Walter aurait passé son temps à critiquer Kai qui aurait fait une crise de nerfs.  
  
Tyson : C'est vrai, Kai ?  
  
Kai : Je ne suis pas du genre à supporter quelqu'un que je n'apprécie pas. Et mon calme a des limites.  
  
Kimberly : Finalement, c'est bien que vous ayiez rencontré Maya.  
  
Max : On l'aime bien, notre Maya. Et tout particulièrement Ray !  
  
Maya : Max !  
  
Ray soupira, l'air désespéré.  
  
Kimberly : On est arrivé, c'est là.  
  
Elle ouvrit la porte. Les Bladebreakers découvrirent une grande pièce, leur suite était immense.  
  
Max : Tyson, je crois que t'as des raisons d'être jaloux, là. C'est énorme.  
  
Owen les accueillit.  
  
Owen : Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.  
  
Tout le monde prit place autour d'une grande table. Le thé et les biscuits étaient disposés sur un plateau. Walter, qui était présent à la demande d'Owen, fixait Maya d'un regard méprisant. Celle-ci sentait ses yeux bruns peser sur elle, elle se sentit de plus en plus gênée. Kimberly distribua les tasses et versa le thé pour chaque personne. Ils la remercièrent tous, sauf Walter.  
  
Rick : Alors, le tournoi mondial, vous le sentez comment ?  
  
Tyson : Ça va être du gâteau, on va tous les massacrer !  
  
Kai : Arrête de t'exciter, Tyson et réfléchis un peu. Le championnat du monde est réservé aux meilleurs, aux groupes d'élite, les perdants n'ont pas leur place parmi eux. Ce n'est pas comme au tournoi national où tout était trop facile.  
  
Max : Ce que Kai vient de dire est tout à fait juste. Le moindre faux pas et nous sommes tous éliminés.  
  
Owen : Vu sous cet angle, ça fait un peu peur, mais c'est une raison de plus pour se donner à fond.  
  
Tom : Surtout, ne sous-estimez jamais vos adversaires, ça pourrait se retourner contre vous.  
  
Tout le monde ici savait que Walter en avait fait les frais durant la finale.  
  
Tom : Vous allez faire quoi après l'Amérique ?  
  
Kenny : Nous allons rester ici encore quatre jours, ensuite on retournera au Japon pour nous préparer psychologiquement à la France.  
  
Rick : Le Japon ? C'est votre pays d'origine ?  
  
Tyson : Moi, oui. Chef et Max aussi, mais ce n'est pas le cas pour les autres.  
  
Maya : Je suis new-yorkaise et ma mère est chinoise.  
  
Ray : Je suis chinois, j'ai été dans les White Tigers avant de venir au Japon.  
  
Rick : Les White Tigers !  
  
Tom : Monsieur est un fan.  
  
Rick : S'il te plaît, accorde-moi un autographe !  
  
Ray : Euh. . . si tu veux.  
  
Owen : Et toi Kai, d'où viens-tu ?  
  
Kai : Je suis australien.  
  
Kenny : Et quand tu es venu au Japon, tu as fondé ta propre bande, les Bladesharks.  
  
Kai : Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.  
  
Kenny : Désolé.  
  
Tyson : Eh oh, relax Kai ! Chef est curieux de nature, tu le sais bien.  
  
Kai : Hhum ! Ça va.  
  
Owen : Je vois, tu n'aimes pas révéler ton passé.  
  
Kai : Non.  
  
Ils passèrent un bon moment à parler de Beyblade, du tournoi asiatique et d'autres choses. Kai ne prenait la parole que rarement. Quant à Maya, à chaque fois qu'elle levait les yeux, elle rencontrait le regard furieux de Walter. Elle ne supportait plus cette situation qui finit par la mettre hors d'elle. Elle frappa ses mains sur la table et se leva d'un bond.  
  
Maya : Eh Walter ! Pourquoi tu me fixes de la sorte ? C'est quoi ton problème ?  
  
Walter : C'est toi, mon problème !  
  
Maya : Si tu es mauvais perdant, il ne fallait pas te lancer dans le Beyblade ! Tu ne supportes pas ta défaite. C'est décevant de la part d'un beybladeur digne de ce nom !  
  
Walter : Répète un peu pour voir !  
  
Walter se leva à son tour, Owen fit de même.  
  
Owen : Walter, il suffit ! Je ne saurais tolérer cette attitude plus longtemps !  
  
Walter : Mais Owen, elle. . .  
  
Owen : Plus un mot ! D'ailleurs, parlons un peu de toi. Depuis quand proposes-tu des marchés à tes équipiers potentiels ?  
  
Walter : De quoi parles-tu ?  
  
Owen : Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Tu as proposé à Kai un duel et en cas de victoire, tu serais devenu le capitaine des Bladebreakers, c'est vraiment honteux de ta part !  
  
Walter : Qui t'a parlé de ça ? C'est cette Maya. . .  
  
Owen : Arrête de chercher des excuses. Tu ne supportes pas le fait que, maintenant tu n'es plus rien, depuis la métamorphose de Tyler. Je n'ai pas l'intention de garder quelqu'un avec un esprit aussi étroit. Ta carrière de beybladeur est terminée ! Tu es viré !  
  
Walter serra les poings, furieux d'avoir été traité ainsi.  
  
Walter : Très bien, tu fais ce que tu veux. Mais ne viens pas pleurnicher pour me reprendre !  
  
Owen : Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te reprendre.  
  
Walter : Tu as tort, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il en coûte de virer un beybladeur de ma qualité ! Tu t'en mordras les doigts !  
  
Il s'en alla en claquant la porte derrière lui. Owen et Maya se rassirent calmement.  
  
Tyson : Ce qu'il est nerveux ! J'ai jamais vu ça !  
  
Maya : Arrêtons de parler de lui, je suis encore sur les nerfs.  
  
Ils passèrent à un autre sujet de conversation. Tyson glissa lentement sur Ray et Maya.  
  
Tyson : Vous saviez que Ray et Maya étaient ensemble depuis ce matin ?  
  
Ray et Maya : Tyson !  
  
Tyson : Pouquoi le cacher quand vous êtes heureux ? Faites comme Owen et Kimberly !  
  
Kimberly : Comment c'est arrivé ?  
  
Maya : Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, c'est tout.  
  
Ray : Ça, c'était après que ta mère m'ait laissé monter dans ta chambre.  
  
Max : Je comprends mieux, c'est arrivé quand tu étais chez toi, ce matin.  
  
Maya : C'est ça.  
  
Tom : Quel dommage, pour une fois qu'une jolie fille me plaisait !  
  
Owen : Ne sois pas malheureux. De toute façon, elle sera heureuse avec ou sans toi.  
  
Tom : Tu as raison. Ce qui compte avant tout en amour, c'est le bonheur de l'autre.  
  
Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant encore deux bonnes heures. En fin d'après-midi, Kenny proposa de rentrer. Tout le monde se leva.  
  
Owen : Merci d'être venus.  
  
Tyson : Merci à vous.  
  
Ils se serrèrent tous la main. Les Kings souhaitèrent bonne chance aux Bladebreakers pour le tournoi mondial. Ils repartirent vers leur hôtel.  
  
Maya : Ils sont vraiment sympas, d'un fair-play à toute épreuve. Ils vont me manquer quelque part.  
  
Ray : Maintenant, notre objectif, c'est le championnat du monde.  
  
Max : Ce serait bien de profiter de New-York pendant les quatre jours qu'il nous reste.  
  
Kenny : C'est une bonne idée. Surtout que pendant le tournoi américain, on n'a pas eu le temps de tout visiter.  
  
Maya : Demain, c'est le jour de congé de mon père, on pourrait faire un pique-nique dans le parc avec mes parents et Mr Dickenson !  
  
Tyson : Bonne idée, avec ton père, on peut parler de Beyblade à longueur de temps.  
  
Maya : Ma mère aussi, elle s'y est mise.  
  
Tyson : Chouette, ça va être cool !  
  
Maya : C'est réglé ! J'appelle mes parents en rentrant.  
L'avant-dernier chapitre est terminé !! J'ai adoré quand Owen a viré Walter, pas vous ? Et puis Ray et Maya, ils sont trop mignons, ces deux- là !!! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions surtout !!  
  
Rei kon : Voilà, t'es contente de ce qui arrive à Walter ? Enfin, pour moi, il a eu sa dose (bien que j'ai été quand même trop gentille. . . ^_^).  
  
Ewan421 : Ray et Maya sont trop mignons, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, dans ce chapitre plus que dans les autres. J'espère qu'il t'a plu. D'ailleurs, je n'en ai pas fini avec eux, vu qu'ils seront dans ma prochaine fic bientôt en ligne.  
  
Shiny : Merci pour tes compliments ! J'apprécie, au moins, tu ne te perds pas dans les descriptions de mes matches, parce que Etoile du soir, des fois, elle comprend rien et ça me décourage. . . Chez toi aussi, t'as droit aux rediffusions ? En France aussi, on en est à la troisième redif, alors ça fait un peu long et ça devient vite énervant.  
  
Merci à toutes les lectrices qui m'en font part depuis le début de cette fic !!  
  
Pour m'écrire un mail : minhou@club-internet.fr  
  
Titre du prochain chapitre : En route pour le Japon. C'est une sorte d'épilogue à cette histoire, ce sera une fermeture aux aventures de Maya au sein des Bladebreakers !! Mais pour ceux à qui elle va manquer, elle reviendra dans la suite : Beyblade : Le championnat du monde. Bien sûr, elle ne sera plus l'héroïne principale. Pour ce rôle, j'ai choisi quelqu'un d'autre que vous découvrirez quand j'aurai mis la suite en ligne sur le site. @+++ dans le prochain chapitre !! 


	15. En route pour le Japon

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel.  
Sniff !! C'est la fin des aventures de Maya !! Un chapitre plus court que les précédents. C'est plus un épilogue qu'autre chose. Allez, bonne lecture !!  
Chapitre 14 : En route pour le Japon  
Les quatre jours suivants, ils organisèrent toutes sortes de sortie, seuls ou avec Mr Dickenson. Ils avaient rarement eu le temps de s'amuser comme ils voulaient, surtout avec Kenny, le plus sérieux et Kai, le rabat- joie de service, ainsi l'appelait Tyson.  
  
La veille de leur départ, les parents de Maya avaient insisté pour que leur fille dorme à la maison. Ils voulaient avoir leur enfant avec eux avant qu'elle parte pour ce long voyage. Ils avaient même tenu à l'accompagner à l'aéroport le lendemain. Ils rejoignirent les Bladebreakers et Mr Dickenson.  
  
Maman : Monsieur, j'ai une question à vous poser. Etant donné que Ray et Maya ne sont pas japonais, où seront-ils logés ?  
  
Mr Dickenson se raidit, il n'avait pas vraiment songé à ce problème. Il se tourna vers l'équipe.  
  
Tyson : J'habite dans un dojo, y'a pas assez de place chez moi.  
  
Max et Kenny auraient bien accepté mais il y avait un problème de place.  
  
Maya : Ray, on sera à la rue.  
  
Kai : C'est bon, je les prends chez moi.  
  
Mr Dickenson : Merci, mon garçon, tu me sauves la vie !  
  
Maya : Vous l'avez échappé belle, mes parents étaient prêts à vous étriper.  
  
Max : Au fait Kai, tu as beaucoup de place chez toi ?  
  
Kai : Ce n'est pas la place qui manque au manoir.  
  
Maya : Un manoir ? Papa, Maman, soyez sans crainte. Mon capitaine préféré a un manoir et il va bien s'occuper de nous !  
  
Ses parents furent rassurés d'entendre que leur fille n'allait pas dormir à la belle étoile une fois arrivée au Japon : c'est que Maya n'avait pas emporté de sac de couchage. Elle embrassa ses parents avant de passer par la porte d'embarquement.  
  
Maya : Je vous appelle dès que j'arrive ! C'est promis !  
  
Mr Dickenson et les Bladebreakers prirent place dans l'avion qui les emmenait au Japon. Maya monta dans un avion pour la première fois de sa vie, elle demanda à Ray si elle pouvait s'asseoir près du hublot. Il lui céda volontiers sa place.  
  
Maya pense : Au revoir, New-York.  
FIN  
Ça y est, c'est bien fini ! Merci à toutes les lectrices pour tout :  
  
Shiny, Rei kon, Ewan 421, Meraude et Kimiko qui sont vraiment gentilles, géniales et tout et tout !!  
  
La suite de cette fic est en cours, il faut qe je finisse de l'écrire à la main pour pouvoir la saisir. Je sais que c'est long mais je travaille comme ça ! A chacun sa méthode de travail !! Au moment où je vous écris ce mot, j'en suis presque à la Grande Finale, donc je ne devrais pas tarder à uploader les premiers chapitres, mais je ne sais pas exactement quand. Alors si vous voyez une nouvelle fic qui s'appelle Beyblade : Le championnat du monde par Cardina, allez faire un tour. Mais il faut avoir lu Les tournois d'Amérique pour comprendre ce qui se passe au début parce qu'elle commence par leur atterrissage au Japon. Et je réserve un tas de surprises pour nos héros et particulièrement pour Kai (Et oui, je me suis lancée le défi de le mettre avec quelqu'un et pas que lui d'ailleurs), mais je ne vous en dis pas plus. . .  
  
Pour m'écrire un mail : minhou@club-internet.fr  
  
@ la prochaine pour le GRAND CHAMPIONNAT DU MONDE qui aura lieu en France (j'en ai décidé ainsi) !!! 


End file.
